My new life with Sasuke-kun
by uchiruno
Summary: sasuke meminta sakura untuk menikah dengannya, tapi setelah menikah, perilaku sasuke sangat menyiksa sakura.. ini lah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka
1. wedding

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Hallo!~ ini FF pertama, jadi kasih masukan juga yaaa ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

" Sakura menikah denganku!" ucap Sasuke dengan mata onyx nya yang tajam memandang mataku.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" kataku dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Aku membutuhkan engkau untuk membantuku mengembalikan clanku" katanya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

haaaah, aku selalu mengingat malam itu, dimana aku bertemu dengannya di dekat pintu desa. Siapa sangka uchiha yang dingin itu bisa melamarku yang selalu menganggapku ini pengganggu dan menyebalkan, bahkan dia pernah beberapa kali mencoba membunuhku.

Satu hal yang sangat membuatku bingung yaitu dia tidak menciumku sampai saat ini, bahkan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali. Apa maksudnya ini? Seharusnya kalau memangnya dia ingin aku memberinya uchiha kecil, setidaknya kita sudah melakukannya kan?Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa dia tidak mencintaiku? Lantas mengapa dia memilih aku? Sudah berkali-kali aku coba menanyakah hal itu padanya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn. Apa maumu?"

"Mengapa kau memilih aku untuk mengembangkan clanmu kembali?"

"Karena kau akan berguna untukku," ucapnya singat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan aku.

Aku selalu tidak pernah mengerti dengan maksudnya itu.

Keanehan itu sudah mulai sejak dia melamarku, bahkan di saat pernikahanpun dia…

(Mari kita ceritakan dari awal XP)

FLASH BACK : ON

" Sakura! Selamat ya.. aku tak sangka si Uchiha itu akhirnya mau juga denganmu hahaha.." kata Ino.

"Sasuke, aku tak pernah tau selama ini kau tertarik pada si gadis pink itu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Aku merasa ada yang memelukku dari belakang... aaah dia, "Naruto, apa yang kau lalukan!"

"Sakura – chan, aku … aku .. aku bahagia sekali, aku tak sangka akhirnya kalian bisa~~ hikss hikss," ucap Naruto dengan senyum besarnya, dan aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu.

Memang ini bukan acara pernikahan yang besar, hanya ritual biasa saja karena Sasuke minta agar tidak merepotkan. Upacara pernikahan ini memang melelahkan dan pada akhirnya pemimpin upacara pernikahan ini meminta agak sang mempelai laki-laki mencium pengantinnya. Namun... deg deg yang membuat aku sangat kaget, Sasuke hanya mendekati bibirku namun tak sampai bibir kita berdua bersentuhan. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak sejak itu.

Ternyata bukan hanya saat pernikahan, aku mencoba mengerti Sasuke, mungkin dia malu hihihi karena dia memang tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang.

Namun, saat sampai di rumah (kami tinggal di rumah sasuke yang dulu) …

" Mau apa kau ke kamar ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Aku cape, tentu saja aku mau istirahat Sasuke-kun." ucapku sambil terus melangkah maju.

" Hah, kau pikir kau akan tidur denganku malam ini? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam ya. Aku tidak akan melakukan malam pertama denganmu. Di sana ada kamar Itachi, kau bisa tinggal di situ." ucapnya sambil meninggalkan aku.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapannya itu, sesak.. sakit sekali.. perih rasanya... Ya aku memang cengeng, tapi siapapun aku rasa akan sedih jika di perlakukan oleh suaminya setelah beberapa jam menikah.

Aku masuk ke kamar yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar si Uchiha yang dingin itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipiku yang masih penuh dengan riasan. Aku melepas semua pakaian yang membuatku sangat kepanasan, padahal saat ini sedang musim dingin, namun belum ada salju yang menghiasi desa. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku merebahkan badanku yang terasa sangat kaku. Memandangi langit-langit kamar sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya. Terpikir di benakku, " Sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Apakah akan selamanya ?"

Pagi harinya saat aku membuka mata aku sempat bingung melihat sekelilingku. Ini bukan kamarku. Ah iya, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sudah pindah ke rumah Sasuke. Aku segera ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap menyiapkan sarapan dan setelah itu langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Makanan telah siap. " Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" … tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Akhirnya aku naik ke atas untuk memanggilnya langsung. Betapa kagetnya aku saat aku hendak mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pintu begitu saja.

" Apa maumu? Pagi-pagi sudah merepotkan,"

" Hm~ Sasuke-kun aku sudah membuatkan sarapan loh. Ayo kita makan," ucapku dengan lembut dan penuh senyuman. Tapi dia malah bersikap dingin padaku.

" Kau makan saja sendiri, aku tidak mau makan. Kau juga jangan terlalu sok perhatian padaku " Kata- kata itu saat menusuk bagiku. Aku hanya diam memandang sasuke yang malah pergi meninggalkan aku, dan entah pergi kemana.

Sungguh, kata-kata dan prilakunya itu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Air mata yang kukira tak akan jatuh ternyata malah menetes terus. Ya aku memang cengeng..

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaah kalo jelek dan agak ga enak gitu maaf yaaa~~~~ baru FF pertama nih .<p>

oh ya, klo terlalu pendek juga maap~~ biar enak bacanya maksudnya .

Tunggu chapter 2nya yaaa~

Yang tertarik, ikutin terus ya cerita tentang kehidupan Sakura setelah menikah sm Sasuke-kun hehehe =P


	2. First step

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Hallo semua! ini chapter 2nya... mudah2an gak terlalu ngebosenin ya~~ janji ntar bakal terus asah imajinasi gimana biar enak di bayangin dan kebetulan ini Sakura POV ^^**

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Sasuke-kun di angkat menjadi ketua pasukan Anbu di Konoha. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena desa sudah bisa mempercayai Sasuke saat ini. Oh ya, yang bertanya cerita ini setelah berapa lama kami menikah, jawabannya baru 1 bulan. Aku masih tetap tidur di tempat yang terpisah. Meski kita tinggal 1 rumah, tetap saja kami jarang bertemu. Aku sibuk di rumah sakit dan Sasuke selalu sibuk mengurusi keamanan desa, dan saat di rumah? Dia jarang makan makananku, kami jarang makan bersama dan saat dia sampai di rumah, dia akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

Tapi, karena hari ini Sasuke mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari penduduk desa dan petinggi Konoha maka aku berencana ingin makan dengan Sasuke. Ayolah~ ini tidak pernah terjadi, setidaknya aku harus mendekati Sasuke. Supaya Sasuke tidak menolak akhirnya aku berencana akan langsung mengajaknya dan menjemputnya.

" Sasuke-kun ada dimana ya?" pikirku dalam hati.

" Hai sakura chan!" …. ku lihat Lee sedang memanggilku sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya.

" Hallo Lee!"

" Hai sakura, apa yang sedang kau? Tumben tidak bersama si Uchiha itu? Hahaha.." tanya Lee sambil tertawa.

" Hm, ya ini aku sedang mencarinya, tapi entah ada dimana dia sekarang,"

" Ah ! Dia ada di kantor Hokage, ayo aku antar, sekalian aku juga mau ke sana, hehehe.." sambil menarik tanganku.

Yaaa kupikir tak ada salahnya juga, lumayan aku ada teman kesana hehehe. Setelah itu kami langsung bergegas menuju ke kantor Hokage. Sepanjang perjalanan aku banyak cerita pada Lee tentang Sasuke-kun, tentang kehidupan pernikahan kami selama sebulan ini. Entahlah, rasanya aku bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Lee tanpa rasa ragu atau malu sedikitpun, namun aku tidak menceritakan tentang pisah kamar dan tentang ciuman di pernikahan itu. Huh~ senang sekali bisa berbagi dengan teman, dan rasanya lega sekali karena aku bisa menceritakan hal ini ke orang lain, selama ini aku hanya menyimpannya di dalam hati karena merasa tidak enak jika menceritakan ini dan selain itu, jujur saja aku takut pada Sasuke-kun~~

~oOo~

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Padahal lumayan jauh juga perjalanannya, tapi jadi terasa sangat dekat haha... Saat aku mendongakkan kepala, aku melihat Sasuke-kun sedang memandangin sekeliling desa dari balkon di lantai 4.

" Ah itu Sasuke-kun! Sasukeeeee!" aku berteriak memanggil dia dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lupa kuberikan padanya.

" Hn, apa-apaan sih si Sakura, berisik sekali.." gumam Sasuke yang tentu saja tak di dengar oleh Sakura.

" Lee, makasih ya sudah menemaniku, dan tentang ceritaku tadi jangan ceritakan pada sapa-sapa ya!" kataku memperingati Lee.

" Iya Sakura-chan! Sama -sama, laen kali cerita saja denganku ya!" ucap Lee dan habis mengatakan ini dia langsung memelukku yang jujur saja membuat aku sangat kaget. "Sudah dulu ya Sakura! Dadah!" … habis mengucapkan itu, Lee langsung pergi.

|| sebenarnya, sejak Sakura memanggil Sasuke, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ||

" Sasuke-kun!" aku memanggil namanya sambil memeluknya dari belakang, namun ia menghindar.

" Apaan sih Sakura, jangan macam-macam.." ucapnya dengan mata tajamnya menatapku.

Haaaaaah jujur aku langsung merasa sedih, tapi ya sudahlah, tujuanku ke sini kan ingin mengajak Sasuke makan malam dan memberinya selamat.

" Ada apa kamu datang ke sini?" kata Sasuke yang membuat aku sempat terkejut karena tadi aku sedang melamun.

" Ngg~ Sasuke-kun... aku ingin kita makan malam berdua hari ini di rumah yah.. mau kan? Kali ini kamu harus makan masakanku. Ayo kita pulang!"

" Tidak, aku masih sangat sibuk, kau makan saja sendirian sana." menolak ajakkanku dengan dingin.

Akhirnya aku tidak tahan dan tak sengaja mengatakannya, " Apa salahku sih Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau selalu menolak? Kalau kau memang sibuk aku bisa menunggumu, bukan di tolak seperti ini" .. tak sadar saat mengatakan ini mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, siap meneteskan air mata. Tapi dia hanya diam, bahkan dia tidak mau memandangku sekalipun. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan dia, aku tak ingin dia melihat airmata yang mulai membasahi pipiku ini. Sepedih apapun aku selalu ingin dia merasa aku selalu nyaman dan bahagia bersama dia.

" Sakura, kau kenapa?" aku terkejut, dan saat aku lihat~~~ Lee?

" Sedang apa lagi kau Lee?" tanyaku dengan muka keheranan.

" Aah, tadi aku habis dari rumah sensei abis mengantarkan buku yang dia pinjam dari Kakashi sensei." sambil menggaruk kepalanya..." Ah iya Sakura, kenapa diam? Tadi kan aku tanya, ada apa? "

" Hm, tidak~" aku tidak enak untuk menceritakannya, apa lagi baru kejadian barusan.

" Ayolah Sakura, anggap saja aku teman hehe .. Mulai sekarang kau janji ya akan selalu cerita padaku," ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

" Iya, makasih Lee. Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau mengajak Sasuke makan bersama berdua di rumah, dan lagi-lagi dia menolaknya Lee... Sedih rasanya, padahal aku sudah belanja dan sekarang sia-sia. Kenapa dia selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang sangat melukai hatiku." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

" Ah, itu~ kau kan sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama, mesti kau tidak tau bagaimana dia sekarang dan bagaimana dia aslinya, ku rasa kau harus coba lebih sabar lagi. Dan bahan yang sudah kau beli lebih baik kau masak dan kau tunggu Sasuke di rumah. Ya kau coba saja Sakura,"

" Hm, iya akan aku lakukan, kalau gitu aku pulang dulu ya Lee, daaaaaah!"

" Daaaaaah!" memberiku salam dengan sebuah senyuman besar.

~oOo~

Malam harinya, setelah Sakura selesai memasak, dia menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu masuk, dan tanpa sadar dia ketiduran.

" Sakura... sakura..." aku mendengar suara itu samar-samar.

" Haruno! apa sih yang kau lakukan di sini?" mulai aku rasakan ada tangan yang cukup besar memegang pundakku dan mengguncang-guncangkan badanku.

" Ah! Sasuke-kun! kau sudah pulang rupanya. Aku menunggumu. Makanan sudah kubuat. Ya masih hangat kok" aku mencoba mengajaknya lagi dengan senyuman.

" Tidak. Aku tidak perlu," …...haaaaah ucapan dingin itu lagi.

" Ayolah Sasuke~~ aku mohon sekali ini saja," ku coba memegang tangannya.

" Hah. Ajak saja Lee, aku cape!" mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang memegangnya.

Hah? Lee? aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya itu.

" Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sasuke? Kenapa jadi Lee?" tanyaku heran.

" Bukankah kau dari tadi bersama Lee kan, bahkan saat kau meninggalkan aku begitu saja kau... kau.. tadi itu, kau.. kau langsung... aaah sudah! Lupakan saja. Dasar merepotkan!" sambil membuang muka.

Ih, ada apa lagi dengan si Uchiha ini. Sebentar, apa dia... apa dia... apa... dia cem.. cemburu? Iya kah? Aaah! Jangan gila! Itu tidak mungkin.

" Sas.. apa kau.. apa hm.. mau merasa cem.." kataku terputus saat dia tiba2 menarik tanganku.

" Sudah! Kau ini berisik sekali. Ayo makan, setelah itu jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

" Heh? Benarkah Sasuke?" senyuman pun terlukis di wajahku.

" Hn.." jawabnya dengan singkat.

Aku melihat dia terus memakan makanan yang sudah aku sediakan dengan lahap. Senang sekali rasanya. Saking senangnya aku sampai lupa memakan makanan yang sudah aku ambil. Aku terus menatapnya makan, hihihi dia lucu sekali kalau sedang makan...

" Apa kau melihatku terus?"

" Hah! Tidak... " aku sangat kanget, apa dia merasa kalau aku memandanginya dari tadi. Oh iya aku lupa, aku kan mau mengatakan ini...

" Sasuke-kun selamat ya, kau menjadi ketua anbu mulai sekarang,"

" Hn.."

Ih, apa-apaan itu.. singkat sekali menjawabnya.

" Saske~ bagaimana makanan buatanku? Enak? "

"Hn.."

" Apa sih kau dari tadi terus menjawabku seperti itu dari tadi," lama-lama aku mulai merasa kesal.

" Iya-iya! Lumayan.. aku ini kan sedang makan. Hah kau merepotkan!" .. lagi-lagi mengatakan kalau aku merepotkan.

" Besok pagi, kau makan lagi ya.. aku akan membuatkan kau sarapan. Apa yang kau suka Sasuke?"

" Tidak usah, aku sudah selesai, sekarang aku mau ke kamar. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." sambil mengelap mulutnya dan beranjak pergi dari dapur.." Terima kasih,"

Heh? Dia bilang apa? Terima kasih? Padaku? Hehe waaah apa dia senang? satu ucapan positif yang Sasuke katakan padaku itu sangat berarti buatku.

Sekarang saatnya aku tidur, setidaknya aku bisa tidur sambil tersenyum hari ini.. hehe

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>tunggu chapter 3 nya ya!<p>

bocoran - Sasuke di sini mulai ngerasa cemburu liat Sakura sm Lee =P


	3. Sasuke Jealous?

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Holla, hola~ makasih ya yang udah pada ngereview, aku g bisa bales 1-1 mungkin langsung aja mencangkup semua yaaaa ^^**

**-. **Banyak yang nanya kenapa ceritanya pendek-pendek banget ** → soalnya aku jujur aja agak suntuk juga klo baca cerita panjang-panjang gitu, sbnernya pengen buat para pembaca gak bosen dan jadi males bacanya ., aku buat FF juga selalu sekali buat langsung post dan buatnya itu di atas jam 12 mlm ( plaakk malah curhat )**

**-. **Penulisan kata banyak yang engga sesua**i → Maaf author gak jago bahasa indonesianya, hehe jadi asal ketik aja ga tau bener apa engga.. mohon maaf yaaa~~**

**-. M**asalah pairingnya** → mungkin banyak yang ngerasa gak enak sama pairing LeeSaku, aku juga engga sih haha cuma selama ini Lee kan selalu baik sama Sakura, ya sekali kali lah~ dan intinya kan di sini Sasuke dan Sakuranya ^^**

**Makasih banget loh buat sarannya, aku baru tau FF ini kurang dari seminggu, jadi belum tau baiknnya gimana... aku janji bakal lebih banyak belajar lagi yaa! ^^**

* * *

><p>Setelah malam itu, aku dan Sasuke setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan meski hanya sedikit. Kiranya aku bisa menyiapkan Sasuke sarapan, dan makan malam dan untungnya Sasuke mau memakannya. Setidaknya aku sangat senang akhirnya dia mau juga makan malam denganku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Lee yang sudah memberiku saran. Haaah bagaimana jadinya kalau aku pada saat itu tidak menyiapkan makan malamnya sama sekali. Sejak saat itu aku sering sekali bertemu Lee untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi di dalam rumah, yaa aku mulai merasa bisa terbuka, lagi pula Lee memang baik sekali padaku sejak aku masih kecil, dia sunnguh teman yang baik dan bisa mengerti aku. Ah iya, ini sudah pagi, aku lupa membangunkan Sasuke-kun.<p>

" Sasu..." Belum selesai memanggilnya, kata-kataku terputus karena tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang tentu saja sangat membuatku kaget. " ke..."

" Apa?" sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

" Hm, anu itu aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Oh iya! Aku juga menyiapkan buah apel loh, sudah aku potong-potong. Kau suka kan?" ucapku tentu saja dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu kuberikan kepada Sasuke-kun.

" Hn," lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Yah.. memang begitulah. Dia masih bersikap dingin padaku, tetapi kiranya aku harus lebih sering mendekatkan diri lagi kepada Sasuke.

Kali ini aku tidak nememaninya sarapan karena harus cepat-cepat membereskan rumah, lalu segera menemui Tsunade-sama. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak sekali tugas, karena memang sedang banyak masalah di rumah sakit, dan karna itu aku harus selalu siap sedia saat pihak rumah sakit membutuhkanku. Yaaa beginilah nasib sebagai ninja medis yang langsung dibimbing oleh Tsunade-sama.

" Sakura, mau kemana kau? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

" Ah, tidaaaak. Aku memang terburu-buru karena harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit. Tsunade-sama dan lainnya menungguku,"

" Hn. Ya sudah, aku mau rapat dengan anggota Anbu dan shinobi yang akan ikut misi," lalu pergi dengan baju hitam yang selalu dipakainya dan pedang yang tak pernah ia lepas dari pandangannya.

Yah, aku sendirian lagi. Selalu begini setiap pagi, siang, sore ataupun malam selalu sendirian. Setelah selesai membersihkan halaman, kamar mandi, dapur dan ruangan lainnya tiba-tiba terpikir di benakku untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Habisnya selama ini dia tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku masuk ke kamarnya, setidaknya kan sekarang aku juga mau merapikan kamarnya. Ah ya sudahlah, mumpung dia sedang pergi rapat untuk misi, aku masuk saja sekalian merapikan.

" Wah! Kamarnya luas juga," kesan pertamaku saat masuk ke kamar Sasuke-kun.

Di samping kasurnya terdapat sebuah lemari kecil, lalu dengan rasa ingin tahu aku membuka lemari itu. Ku temukan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar, saat kubuka, aku menemukan foto-foto masa kecil Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat manis / Banyak foto-fotonya dengan Itachi. Oh, jadi mereka ini memang dekat ya dulu, hah bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah tau Itachi membantai seluruh clannya dan bahkan dia yang membunuh Itachi. Sasuke memang malang, andai aku bisa membuatnya bahagia, ingin rasanya memeluknya dan selalu menjadi tempat pelarian Sasuke saat dia merasa sedih, kesepian atau membutuhkan seseorang.

" Ah, itu ibu dan ayah Sasuke? Sasuke mirip sekali ya dengan ibunya. Andai ibunya masih hidup hehe pasti sekarang aku tidak kesepian di rumah karena Sasuke selalu pergi keluar"

Keasikan melihat-lihat membuatku lupa untuk membereskan kamar Sasuke, sedangkan hari sudah mulai siang. Aku harus bergegas ke rumah sakit sekarang.

~oOo~

Di ruangan Tsunade-sama …..

" Sakura, terima kasih ya atas bantuanmu hari ini. Kau pasti lelah, kau boleh pulang.." ucap Tsunade-sama dengan tegas.

" Ah iya, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku juga senang, hari ini banyak yang melahirkan, jadi banyak bayi-bayi yang lucu sekarang di Konoha, generasi generasi penerus yang lebih tangguh."

" Hahaha, iya aku mengerti. Bagaimana dengan kau Sakura ? Kapan si Uchiha kecil itu lahir?" ucap Tsunade-sama sambil tertawa.

" Hah? Ng~ Tsunade – sama kenapa jadi membicarakan masalah ini," aku merasa sangat malu sekali.

" Jangan malu Sakura, kau sudah seperti putriku haha aku membimbingmu sejak kau masih kecil dan sekarang sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana sikap si laki-laki _cool_ itu?" sambil menuangkan arak ke gelas yang ia pegang.

" Ah itu. Kita.. hm... tak pernah terjadi apa-apa," kataku mencoba menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena aku tak yakin menceritakan semuanya itu hal yang baik. " Tsunade-sama, sudah dulu ya aku permisi dulu, selamat sore." kataku sambil cepat-cepat bergegas keluar.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura masih merasa tidak enak hati dengan perkataan Tsunade. Dia jadi mengingat tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang masih tidak terlalu dekat.

" Eh sakura!" sapa Kiba yang membuat Sakura kaget.

" Ah, Kiba ada apa? Membuatku kaget saja kau,"

" Aku tadinya mau mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan, tapi dia hilang entah kemana haha.."

" Anjing sebesar itu bisa ilang? Kau ini bagaimana sih, kau kan bisa menggunakan keahlian mencium bau untuk mencari Akamaru, " ucap Sakura dengan muka yang sedikit kesal.

" Justru itu, karena aku selalu bersama dengan dia bau kami jadi sama, aku tak bisa mencium baunya hahaha.." jelas Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Ah dasar baka! Bagamana keadaan Kurenai sensei? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

" Ya dia sedang sibuk mengurus anaknya itu. Dia kan harus membesarkannya sendiri,"

" Iya ya, aku jadi iri.."

" Hah? Kau iri hahahaha kau kan sudah berkeluarga, minta saja pada si Uchiha itu!"

Sakura tak sadar mengatakan itu sehingga dia merasa kaget mendengar perkataan Kiba. Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat kembali apa yang ia dan Kiba katakan.

" Ah, sudah ya Kiba, aku mau pulang, mau menyiapkan makan malam.."

" Dasar ibu-ibu rumah tangga.. terima nasibmu Sakura! Hahaha.." ucap Kiba sambil menernawakan Sakura.

" Ah sudah! rese kau!" dan Sakura pun langsung bergegas pergi.

**SAKURA POV**

" Haaaaah Uchiha kecil ya... kapan aku akan mendapatkan dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke kalau hubungan kami begini terus,"

Aku malah jadi memikirkan hal semacam ini, sungguh memalukan. Apakah aku harus, hem.. apa aku harus berkonsultasi pada Lee juga? Habisnya selain bisa memberi saran dia juga bisa menghiburku. Setidaknya setelah aku tau dia masih mempunyai perasaan kepadaku, aku jangan sampai menjauhi dia dan setidaknya menghargai dia.

" Oi Sakura! Sedang apa kau?" sapa seorang wanita yang kudengar suaranya dari belakang.

" Tenten! Aku sedang hm~ mungkin hanya jalan-jalan. Sebenernya aku mau bertemu Lee,"

" Oh kau mencari Lee. Dia ada di lapangan tempat bisanya dia latihan, aku baru saja dari sana. Tadi team kami latihan setelah lama tidak pernah latihan bersama," ucap Tenten.

" Wah, terima kasih banyak ya Tenten. Ya sudah, aku duluan ya!" dan aku pun bergegas pergi.

~oOo~

" Lee," panggilku dengan pelan.

" Wah! Sakura! Ada apa? Maaf ya mungkin aku bau keringat, aku habis latihan . tumben sekali kau kesini, ada masalah lagi?"

" Hm, sebenarnya tidak sih.. Ya aku hanya.. " ucapanku terputus, tiba-tiba Lee menutup mulutku.

" Sudah, ku dengar tadi ada banyak pedagang dari luar desa datang, dan mereka banyak membawa barang yang dijual murah tiap malam selama seminggu. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Selama perjalanan kau bisa menceritakan semua padaku kan?"

" Ah ya, boleh juga.." dan kami pun langsung menuju ke sana.

**NORMAL POV**

" Kreeeeek..." suara pintu kediaman Uchiha terbuka. Ah ternyata itu dia si pemilik rumah, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke bingung mendapati rumahnya yang sangat sepi dan gelap.

" Kemana sih si Sakura itu " katanya dalam hati. Sasuke pikir mungkin sekarang Sakura masih sibuk di rumah sakit karena tadi pagi dia sudah bilang kalau sangat sibuk di rumah sakit. Sasuke tak terlalu menghiraukan dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia merasa terkejut mendapati lemarinya yang terbuka. Sasuke pun langsung curiga pada Sakura dan dia merasa tidak agak kesal karena Sakura diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi karena Sakura belum pulang, tak ada gunanya dia marah. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dia mulai merasa lapar dan bergegas ke dapur, tapi dia tidak mendapati 1 makanan terhidang di meja makan. Rasa kesal mulai muncul kembali. Tapi dia mencoba mengerti mengingat kondisi Sakura.

Ternyata rupanya pasar yang dibuka oleh para pedagang dari desa tentangga itu sangat menyenangkan dan sangat menarik untuk Sakura. Hampir setiap barang yang ada diamati oleh Sakura. Malam pun makin larut, dan Sasuke sendiri bingung, di merasa gelisah.

" Wah, Lee terima kasih ya kumengajakku ke sini. Tempatnya seru juga haha.." ucap Sakura sambil terus celingak celinguk melihat sekelilingnya.

" Ya tak apa haha, kalau kau senang, besok kita bisa ke sini lagi," balas Lee sambil mengusap-usap rambut pink Sakura.

Lee berkata dalam hati, " Setidaknya, aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura karena aku tau dia hanya mencintai Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi temannya. Aku bisa menghibur dan menjaganya selama Sasuke masih bersikap dingin begitu kepada Sakura."

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedang asiknya mencuci mata di pasar malam itu, Sasuke malah merasa gelisah di rumahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Mungkin saja Sakura yang tak kunjung pulang, atau? Ya mungkin harga diri Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kalau dia gelisah mengapa Sakura belum pulang.

" Dia benar-benar merepotkan. Kemana sih perginya? Meninggalkan orang sendirian di rumah tanpa makanan. Sesibuknya juga harus inget dong, apa lagi kan dia itu ist... is.. Ah! Aku ini mikir apa sih.." Sasuke mulai mendumel sendirian di kamar.

Akhirnya Sasuke tak tahan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi makan di luar ya sekalian mencari Sakura. Siapa tau mereka bertemu di jalan.

~oOo~

Saat perjalanan, Sasuke melihat sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut pink, meski hanya sekilas entah mengapa Sasuke merasa itu Sakura. Maka ia mencari sosok wanita itu. Dan benar saja, tak jauh dari sana Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang asik melihat-lihat berbagai macam peralatan dapur yang sangat unik dan cantik. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke tersentak ia melihat Sakura pergi dengan Lee.

" Ah jadi dari tadi aku memikirkan Sakura ternyata dia di sini! Menyebalkan.." oceh Sasuke. (eh cieee Sasuke mikirin Sakura XD)

" Hm~~ cemburu ya melihat istri tercinta dengan laki-laki lain hahaha.."

Sasuke terhentak mendengar ucapan itu. Dia kaget sekali mendengarnya.

" Suigetsu, Karin. Kalian berdua.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan gayanya yang selalu _cool._

" Semenjak Karin tinggal di Konoha aku dan Jugo sering mengunjungi Konoha pula,"

" Ah, Sasuke. Hallo," ucap Karin agak takut karena dia sudah tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Karin masih trauma pada Sasuke, mengingat saat melawan ekor 8, Sasuke hampir saja membunuh Karin, dan untungnya Sakura datang.

" Hn, sudahlah, aku tidak mau diganggu," ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Sasuke! tunggu dulu kau ini bagaimana sih, bertemu teman lama kok galak haha waaaah jadi sensi ya gara-gara istrinya malam-malam malah pergi dengan orang laii," ucapan Suigetsu terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan mata sharingannya.

" Ah maaf Sasuke maaf kita tidak harus pakai cara seperti ini kan," Suigetsu mengangkat tangannya seperti tanda menyerah.

" Diam," hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

" Iya-iya, tapi satu hal lagi Sasuke. Kau gila kalau sampai cemburu dengan si laki-laki menjijikan dengan baju ketatnya itu, levelnya sangat jauh di bawahmu. Dan... kalau memang kau cemburu haha buat saja Sakura cemburu padamu," setelah selesai bicara Suigetsu langsung pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin berdua.

" Hah, yang benar saja aku cemburu hahaha apa dia gila," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya dan mukanya yang tanpa ekspresi.

" Mungkin memang iya Sasuke," ucap Karin membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi kehilangan jejak Sakura, dan dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja. Rasa laparnya pun menjadi hilang, namun tetap saja dia malas pulang.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Lee yang masih mengitari tempat itu.

" Sakura, kau katanya mau bercerita padaku. Ada apa?" ucap Lee sambil menatap Sakura yang masih asik melihat-lihat.

" Oh iya aku lupa! Ya sudah kita pulang saja ya," ajak Sakura.

Di perjalanan pulang Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada Lee, Lee bermaksud mengantar Sakura pulang karena hari sudah sangat larut malam. Sakura menceritakan lagi unek-unek hatinya. Dan tak di sangka, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke melihat mereka. Dari belakang Sasuke terus memantau mereka. Sasuke menjadi panas saat melihat Lee mengusap-usap bahu Sakura. Sasuke tak tahu kalau maksudnya Lee itu untuk menghibur Sakura.

Sasuke sangat kesal melihatnya, hatinya terasa sangat panas. Ingin rasanya datang di tengah-tengah mereka dan menarik Sakura pulang. Tapi harga diri Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk menyadari itu. Sebelum Sakura masuk ke rumah, Sasuke lebih dahulu cepat-cepat masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

**SAKURA POV**

" Kreeeeeeek " Saat kubuka pintu, sudah kulihat lampu-lampu sudah menyala, menandakan Sasuke sudah pulang. Dia sudah makan belum ya. Sebelum pergi aku lupa memasak untuk dia makan malam.

Ah ternyata ada Sasuke di dapur.

" Sasuke-kun, mau sudah makan?," tanyaku dengan senyuman.

" Tak usah sok pedulikan aku," jawabnya ketus.

" Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sudah makan belum Sasuke?"

"..."

" Sas.. Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu? Apa kau lelah? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik Sasuke," tanyaku sambil mencoba meraih tangannya.

" Diam kau. Wanita merepotkan. Kau, lenyap dari hadapanku memang mungkin itu yang terbaik," balas Sasuke sambil menepis tanganku dan mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap mataku. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

" Sas... suke..,"

Hanya menyebut namanya yang aku bisa. Apa lagi salahku? Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat aku berdiri sambil memandang dia yang pergi dari belakang.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Waaaah! Segini dulu yaaa .<p>

Maaf kalo masih kurang gregetin ceritanya... dan jadi agak gaje...

Mohon kasih masukan terus ya, maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar =P

Baca Chapter selanjutnya ya nantii ^^


	4. goodbye

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Wah, lagi-lagi makasih banget yang udah kasih saran. Masih kurang panjang ya? Maaf bgt . karena banyak yang mnta updet kilat jadi buru-buru juga hehe ^^**

**Oh iya, banyak yang protes tentang typo. Maaf bgt yaaaa aku kan udh bilang g tau cara nulis yang baik dan benar tapi aku janji bakal belajar ~~ ^_^ maklumin ya kalau masih ada salah-salah *bow***

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

" Diam kau. Wanita merepotkan. Kau, lenyap dari hadapanku memang mungkin itu yang terbaik, "

Hah… kata-kata itu terus memenuhi pikiranku. Kenapa lagi sih dia? Aku kadang merasa bodoh karena mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi aku memang mencintainya dan bertekad dalam diri bahwa akan mencoba merubah Sasuke. Kira-kira apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan kalau dia terus-terusan menolakku seperti itu, menganggap aku orang yang merepotkan, bahkan dia bilang jika aku lenyap mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Tak terasa air mata yang kutahan mengalir di pipi putihku dengan cepat. Baru saja tadi aku menceritakan tentang unek-unekku pada Lee, dan sekarang? Masalah baru lagi. Hoaaam~ rasanya aku lelah sekali, tapi rasanya mata ini masih menolak untuk terpejam. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengingat-ingat kembali ada kejadian apa yang membuat Sasuke marah.

Keesokan harinya,

" Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan," panggilku dengan lembut, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ku coba mengetuk pintu kamarnya,

" Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sasuke-kun?"

" Diam!" bentak Sasuke yang sangat menagetkanku karena dia membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba.

" Sasuke-kun? Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf ya," ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya meski aku agak sedikit takut padanya saat itu.

" Braaaakk!" Sasuke-kun hanya diam, membating pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan aku. Deg… rasanya sakit sekali. Setidaknya jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya.

Kupikir ia akan makan seperti biasanya namun dugaanku salah.

" Sakura! Berhenti membuat ini, sangat menjijikan," ucap Sasuke yang sangat membuat aku kaget, takut dan sangat terpukul.

" Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kurang apa? Biasanya juga aku selalu membuatnya seperti ini kan? Sini jangan dimakan, biar aku buatkan yang baru ya," balasku sambil tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum di depannya sambil meraih piring yang ada di hadapannya.

Tapi Sasuke malah langsung bergegas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku. Astaga, mimpi buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpaku? Hah, tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus tetap membujuknya. Padahal aku ingin satu langkah lagi lebih dekat dengannya tapi sekarang malah seperti sepuluh langkah di belakangnya. Ya sudahlah, nanti malam akan aku coba lagi.

**NORMAL POV**

Mengapa Sakuke sampai sejahat itu? Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti. Dia merasa kesal karena kemarin dan rasanya emosinya terpancing setiap kali melihat sikap Sakura yang perhatian adanya. Bukan, dia bukan marah atau benci pada Sakura. Tapi entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri, ingin rasanya melihat Sakura kelabakan atau merasa kehilangan dia. Egois? Ya memang, tapi sudah pasti Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

" Menyebalkan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

" Oi Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" Ah.. si Naruto, muncul lagi orang yang menyebalkan," kata Sasuke pelan.

" Hoy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak bersama Sakura?" tanyanya sambil memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

" Apa sih kau, diam atau kubunuh." Balas Sasuke sambil memegang pedang kesayangannya.

" Ups.. tahan dulu Sasuke, aku hanya bertanyakan?"

" Cih.." keluh Sasuke lalu hilang dalam sekejap.

Naruto merasa bingung, apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke.

" Tok tok tok…" suara dari pintu yang diketuk.

" Ya, sebentar!"

" Sakura-chan, ini titipan dari Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik berisikan kotak-kotak makan ke hadapan Sakura.

" Ah, apa ini Naruto? Makasih ya, haha ayo masuk dulu saja," kata Sakura sambil mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto masuk ke ruangan yang ada di dekat dapur dan memilih duduk di tepi halaman yang mengelilingin kediaman Uchiha.

" Ini tehnya Naruto, masih panas hati-hati ya,"

" Wah terima kasih Sakura-chan hahaha sepertinya sikapmu lebih lembut setelah menikah ya, haha beginikah sikap seorang nyonya Uchiha?" kata

Naruto dengan nada meledek Sakura.

" Heh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Shanaroooo!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

" Ah! Sakit Sakura, ku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Ternyata memang tidak bisa bersikap manis,"

Lalu Naruto merasakan ada aura-aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

" Ah Sakura lupakan saja ya," ucap Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

" Iya! Jangan macam-macam kau. Aku kasian pada Hinata yang manis itu akhirnya harus menikah dengan orang sepertimu, baka!"

" Ya terserah apa katamu sajalah Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto sambil menyeruput teh yang dibuat Sakura.

" Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku dan… dan Sasuke-kun?"

" Eh? Kau kenapa Sakura? Tumben sekali. Ya kalau menurut aku sih.. hm~ kalian cocok kok!" jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang lebar itu.

" Ah, aku serius Naruto. Jangan membuatku marah, ayolah~"

" Iya, aku senang ternyata cintamu terbalas jugakan. Kau menunggu Sasuke segini lamanya, apakah ada masalah lagi? Aku sempat kaget juga saat kau bilang padaku Sasuke melamarmu. Apa dia serius Sakura? Emangnya dia sudah pernah ngapain?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka mesumnya.

" Pletaaaakk!"

" Sakit Sakura, kenapa kau suka sekali menjitakku sih? Aku kan bukan anak-anak lagi,"

" Habisnya kau malah mikir yang aneh-aneh. Tidak, tidak pernah ngapain-ngapain. Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja aku mau membereskan rumah," ucap Sakura menyudahi perbincangan mereka.

Hah, meski sudah besar Sakura dan Naruto masih sama saja seperti dulu. Setelah Naruto pulang Sakura malah merasa gelisah sendiri di rumah, memikirkan segalanya yang terjadi. Dia berniat menemui Lee atau Kurenai-sensei untuk menanyakan saran dan berbagi cerita. Namun ia mencoba bersabar dulu menunggu Sasuke sampai malam, sambil berharap Sasuke akan berubah dan baikan lagi.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura salah. Sasuke tetap sama seperti biasanya, diam, kasar dan menganggap Sakura itu tidak ada. Sakura sudah hampir putus asa. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tinggal berdua dengan orang dengan kepribadian dingin seperti itu. Tiap malam tidurnya tak pernah tenang, selalu memikirkan hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Wajahnya kusut, dan badannya juga sering lemas karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah bagaimana dengan dia.

~oOo~

" Cuiiitt… cuittt.." suara burung-burung yang tembus masuk ke kamar Sakura.

" Eng~" Sakura pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena saking lelahnya tak sengaja dia ketiduran tadi malam. Sekarang saatnya menyambut hari baru ini. Seperti biasa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Sakura segera bangun, membereskan tempat tidurnya lalu segera ke dapur.

Namun Sakura mendengar suara dari arah dapur dan dia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura sangat kaget melihat Karin dan Sasuke sedang makan berdua di dapur.

" Ha? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Jam berapa sekarang? Bukankah ini masih sangat pagi?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

" Wah, Sakura kau sudah bangun ya," ucap Sasuke.

" Ah iya. Hm, Karin apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

" Oh aku tadi aku membuatkan Sasuke sarapan, maaf ya aku menggunakan dapurmu," jawab Karin sambil memberikan segelas air pada Sasuke.

" Terima Kasih Karin," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Karin.

Sakura sangat bingung melihat suasana ini. Apa-apaan ini? Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. Dia sangat heran kenapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya bersikap sangat manis kepada Karin.

" Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

" Hey kenapa kau? Bukankah Karin sudah bilang dia membuatkan sarapan untuku," balas Sasuke dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

" Bu bukannya itu tugasku Sasuke? Aku tak apa-apa hanya bertanya saja," balas Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit memelas.

" Aku tak pernah memintamu sekalipun untuk membuatkan aku apa-apa, jangan salah paham."

" Sasu….ke.. sebenarnya kau kenapa sih sejak kemarin kau it.." ucapan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke tiba-tiba jalan mendekat kepadanya.

" Kau.. bisa tidak kau tidak mengganggu sehari saja?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mata tajamnya menatap Sakura.

" Anu Sasuke-kun aku hanya maksudku aku .. aku tidak bermaksud begitu,"

" Cih, menyebalkan. Lebih baik kau tidak bangun tadi, mengganggu saja."

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu Sakura berlari secepatnya ke kamar karena tak ingin sampai Sasuke maupun Karin melihatnya menangis.

" Hm, lihat Sasuke kau membuatnya menangis," ucap Karin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"…."

" Sasuke jangan libatkan aku. Kau tahu? Aku membencimu,"

" Aku hanya minta tolong padamu sampai ini selesai," jawab Sasuke sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Karin.

" Apa aku punya alasan untuk membantumu membuat Sakura cemburu? Hei Uchiha harusnya kau ingat kau hampir membunuhku saat melawan Bee (ekor 8) dan untungnya Sakura datang. Dan sekarang aku harus membuatnya tersakiti juga olehmu? Kau gila," ucap Karin.

" Ya kau benar, tapi setidaknya hanya beberapa hari. Nanti malam kau ke sini lagi," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

" Apa-apaan kau? Memerintahku? Bisakah meminta dengan ada yang lebih baik?" ucap Karin sambil beranjak keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sakura? Bagaimana dengan dia? Dia menangis di kamarnya. Cengeng? Ya memang begitulah dia, dia menangis bukan hanya karena kata-kata Sasuke yang barusan, tapi karena memang sudah banyak beban yang ia pendam dan mungkin hanya bisa keluar melalui air mata. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menganggapnya penganggu, padahal Sakura tidak ada maksud sama sekali. Sakura mencoba diam saja, sekarang dia benar-benar tidak mau menganggu Sasuke.

~oOo~

Di gedung hokage….

" Sasuke-kun aku mau pergi belanja untuk nanti malam. Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sasuke.

"…."

" Sasuke aku masuk ya,"

Sakura mendapati di dalam ruangan Karin sedang bersama Sasuke.

" Ah, maaf.. Sasuke kau mau makan apa untuk nanti malam?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit.

" Tidak usah. Nanti malam aku akan makan dengan Karin kau tak usah menganggu kami lagi," jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

" Ah begitu ya rupanya, maaf." Balas Sakura sambil keluar dari ruangan.

" Sasuke! Apa kau gila?" Tanya Karin sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Karin menemui Sasuke untuk menyatakan dia tidak mau bertidak seperti ini. Karin sudah sangat muak dengan Sasuke, dia benar-benar sakit hati sejak kejadian saat itu. Ya, Sakuralah yang menolong dia, maka itu Karin merasa tahu diri dan tidak mau membantu Sasuke. Ini semua karena ucapan Suigetsu yang member saran agar Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu.

Sasuke yang mengamati Sakura dari jendelanya merasa kesal karena dia melihat tidak jauh dari Sakura ada Lee yang sedang jalan berdua dengan Gai-sensei.

" Arg! Menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Hei, kenapa kau?" Tanya Karin sambil mendekat ke jendela.

" Aaaah, laki-laki yang waktu itu. Kau cemburu padanya yah? Kau memalukan Sasuke bisa-bisanya cemburu pada laki-laki menjijikan yang memakai baju ketat itu," ucap Karin sambil meledek Sasuke.

" Diam kau! Sudahku bilang aku tidak cemburu apa lagi dengan mahluk itu!" bantah Sasuke.

" Ya terserah apa katamu lah. Aku tidak menjamin bisa terus membantumu, ini tidak membuatku nyaman."

"…"

" Sudahlah, aku mau mengantarkan makanan untuk Suigetsu dan Jugo, setidaknya lain kali kau bisa datang menemui mereka," ucap Karin sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangannya.

Sementara itu Sakura tidak bisa melupakan apa yang habis ia lihat. Jujur ia merasa tidak enak melihat Karin dengan Sasuke, dia kesal bercampur pasrah. Ia bingung apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

" Sakura.." panggil seseorang.

" Ah! Gai-sensei, Lee? Hallo. Sedang apa kalian?"

" Hahaha tadi aku habis latihan dan sedikit berbincang dengan Gai-sensei, kau sendiri?" Tanya Lee.

" Hm tadi aku habis bertemu Sasuke," jawab Sakura dengan muka lesu.

Lee menyadarinya dan langsung mengerti bahwa ada yang membuat Sakura sedih.

" Hm, Gai-sensei bisakah aku pergi dengan Sakura? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengannya," bisik Lee.

" Ah baiklah, perlakukan dia dengan manis, aku bangga padamu," jawab Gai-sensei dengan _nice pose_ nya.

Ya mereka berdua memang aneh…

" Sakura kau kenapa?" Tanya Lee sambil mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di bawah pohon dekat gedung hokage.

" Ah anu kau tahu tadi barusan aku melihat Sasuke dengan Karin, mereka berdua sedang bersama di ruangan Sasuke,"

" Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Lee sambil menatap Sakura serius.

" Entahlah, sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan langsung berhenti saat aku masuk," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

" Sudah-sudah jangan menangis, lebih baik kau mengawasi mereka saja. Anu Sakura sebagai temanmu aku senang kau cerita padaku, tapi kau bisa cerita pada Tenten, Ino, Hinata atau Kurenai-sensei mungkin? Kalian kan sesama wanita mungkin lebih bisa saling mengerti," bujuk Lee sambil mengusap bahu Sakura.

" Iya, mungkin habis ini aku bisa main ke rumah Naruto hehe makasih ya Lee," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan Lee senyuman manis.

Mereka tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Sasuke terus mengamati mereka.

" Ah aku ini kenapa dari tadi tak bisa lepas dari mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak akan pulang mala mini, aku tak peduli pada si Haruno itu," ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

Sakura benar-benar datang ke rumah Naruto dan menceritakan itu ke Naruto dan Hinata. Dia hanya menceritakan tentang Karin dan Sasuke tanpa menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto kesal mendengarnya dan sempat hampir datang menemui Sasuke namun Sakura menahannya.

Sakura ingin bergegas pulang namun ia ingat Sasuke akan pergi dengan Karin maka itu Sakura akhirnya berlama-lama di kediaman Uzumaki. Mereka bertiga makan malam bersama sambil berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan mereka yang baru. Malam semakin larut makan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia mendapati rumahnya yang masih sangat gelap. Sasuke benar-benar pergi dan belum kembali. Sakura bertekad menunggu Sasuke di ruang tengah.

" Malam ini aku akan menunggu Sasuke, aku harus mengutarakan semuanya," ucap Sakura.

Namun berjam-jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke tak juga datang, sampai akhirnya Sakura ketiduran di sofa. Ternyata Sasuke tak pulang sama sekali pada malam itu, padahal Sakura menunggunya. Malampun berganti menjadi pagi, Sakura terkejut mendapatinya tertidur di sofa. Dia tidak ingat semalam ia ketiduran saat menunggu Sakuke pulang. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin pulang, namun ia masih kesal dan semalam ia pergi menemui Suigetsu dan Jugo. Dari sana Sasuke langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya di gedung hokage. Ya, dia memikirkan Sakura tapi tetap tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia peduli pada Sakura. Sakura pun begitu, dia terus memikirkan Sasuke namun sayang ia tidak bisa menyampaikan itu pada Sasuke.

Sudah 5 hari Sasuke bertindak seperti itu, sekalinya ia pulang pun hanya diam dan langsung ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura. Yang ada Sasuke malahan mengajak Karin makan bersama di rumahnya, sekalipun ada Sakura dia tidak dipedulikan. Apa tindakan Sakura? Tidak ada, karena ia melihat Sasuke sepertinya bahagia makanya ia diam saja. Tapi yang sangat membuat Sakura kaget, suatu pagi….

" Hah, aku haus sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil beranjak dari kasurnya.

Saat berjalan hendak menuju dapur…

" Sabar! Aku haus ," ucap Karin sambil keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sakura langsung benar-benar sadar begitu melihat Karin yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

" A..a..apa yang kau lakukan Karin? Barusan kau keluar dari kamar Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka kebingungan.

" Ah anu, aku tadi barusan …" ucap Karin yang terhenti karena Sakura memotong perkataannya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kau.. kau berada di kamar Sasuke-kun?"

" Begini Sakura aku…"

" Apa kalian… maaf mungkin aku tidak seharusnya bertanya," ucap Sakura dengan lemas.

" Karin! Kau lama sekali," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke amat terkejut melihat Sakura dan Karin di depan kamarnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik Karin masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura tetap terdiam di tempat ia berdiri. Dia masih shock, perasaannya tercampur aduk, muncul pikiran-pikiran aneh di benaknya.

" Sasuke kau ini apa-apaan sih menarikku begitu?" bentak Karin.

" Kau lama sekali sih Karin," ucap Suigetsu.

" Sudah-sudah, ayo sekarang kita ke Jugo. Kalau dia benar-benar mengamuk bisa gawat." Ucap Sasuke segera bergegas membuka jendelanya lalu pergi sambil di ikuti Karin dan Suigetsu.

Ya sebenarnya Suigetsu dan Karin memanggil Sasuke melalui jendela balkon kamar Sasuke karena Jugo tiba-tiba mengamuk dan tak ada yang bisa menahannya selain Sasuke. Karin berniat mengambil minum dan sayangnya dia bertemu Sakura, dan Sakura salah paham karena melihat Karin keluar dari kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada Suigetsu di kamarnya.

Sakura masih sangat kaget, yang ada di pikirannya Sasuke melakukan itu dengan Karin. Sakura masih tidak percaya, namun apa ada alasan lain? Sakura kembali ke kamar, merebahkan badannya sambil berfikir kembali.

**SAKURA POV**

Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa bisa? Sasuke saja tak pernah mengajakku kamarnya bahkan dia melarangku masuk. Apakah Sasuke men..mencin..mencintai Karin? Apa itu benar? Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Hatiku sakit rasanya, sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari pada ditusuk kunai. Apakah aku benar-benar penganggu buatnya?

Aku ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia. Kalau memang ia bisa membangun keluarga yang bahagia dengan Karin aku rela karena aku memang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Mungkin cita-cita Sasuke untuk membangkitkan clannya akan tercapai kalau ada Karin. Dia bilang membutuhkan aku? Tapi rasa-rasanya sekarang Sasuke tidak membutuhkan aku, dia merasa aku ini penganggu kan? Ya, aku harus mengutarakan itu padanya secepatnya.

**NORMAL POV**

Sedangkan di tempat Sasuke kini berada…

" Jugo, sadarlah!" ucap Karin.

" ," teriak Jugo sambil mengamuk.

" Jugo, tenangkan dirimu," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Jugo dengan mata sharingannya.

" Haaah..haah…haaah…" suara Jugo yang terengah-engah dan langsung ambruk.

" Kau sudah sadar Jugo?" tanya Suigetsu sambil memegang bahu Jugo.

" Ya, aku sudah taka pa-apa. Terima kasih Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Jugo.

" Tadi kami memanggilnya karena kau tak bisa ditahan Jugo," jawab Karin.

" Iya itu benar. Kau harusnya mulai belajar mengendalikan dirimu Jugo," ucap Suigetsu.

" Hm, Sasuke bagaimana dengan Sakrua? Tadi kau meninggalkan dia begitu saja," tanya Karin mengingatkan Sasuke pada Sakura.

" Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

" Wah wah wah, masih ribut rupanya. Hati-hati Sasuke, meski laki-laki berbaju ketat itu menjijikan tapi kalau ka uterus-terusan dingin pada Sakura dia bisa direbut loh," kata Suigetsu meledek Sasuke.

" Hssssss.. diam kau bodoh! Jangan buat dia mengamuk juga di sini," kata Karin sambil memukul Suigetsu.

"…." Tanpa satu kata pun Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke yang kembali ke rumah terus memikirkan Sakura.

" Ah, kenapa harus terus-terusan memikirkan si wanita merepotkan itu sih?" dumel Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali ke rumah melalui balkon kamarnya, siap-siap bergegas pergi ke tempat kerjanya karena hari ini ada rapat lagi dengan anggota anbu. Sebelum pergi Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang sedang turun tangga dengan pakaian rapi.

" Ah Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Mana Karin? Ada makanan untuk kalian berdua di meja, pasti dia cape makanya biarkan kali ini aku yang membuat," ucap Sakura dan langsung pergi duluan.

Heh? Karin? Ah iya Sasuke ingat kalau Sakura tidak tahu sebenarnya Karin datang bersama Suigetsu dan mereka pergi menemui Jugo. Sasuke ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura tapi ia takut merasa aneh.

~oOo~

Rencananya hari Sakura mau ke rumah sakit dan membantu di sana saja, kerena memang dia tak ada kerjaan. Namun saat di perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Ino.

" Ino-chan, sedang apa kau?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu Ino membawa barang-barangnya.

" Ah terima kasih Sakura, aku mau ke rumah Hinata soalnya Temari datang tadi dan entahlah mereka menjadi akrab haha mungkin karena Gaara dan Naruto akrab, dan sekarang Hinata mengajakku untuk ke rumahnya, "

" Lalu?"

" Ya sekarang kita mau makan-makan, Sakura mau ikut? Sudah ikut saja ya," tanya Ino namun agak memaksa.

" Hm.. gimana ya, aku rencananya juga mau ke rumas sakit," jawab Sakura dengan ragu.

" Sudah.. ikut saja, saatnya para wanita berkumpul dan kau bisa mengakrabkan diri pada Temari kan? Hahaha," kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura.

" Ah, iya iya.." jawab Sakura dan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Ino.

Saat di kediaman Hinata…..

" Hm, Ino.. wah! Ada Sakura-chan juga, ayo masuk," sambut Hinata tidak lupa disertai dengan senyuman.

" Wah, ada Sakura-chan dan Ino juga ya! Asiiikkk…." Ucap Temari yang melihat Sakura dan Ino tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa begitu banyak minuman.

Mereka bercerita macam-macam salah satunya juga hubungan pribadi mereka. Sakura hanya diam dan mendengarkan karena ia bingung apakah ia harus menceritakan ini pada Hinata, Ino dan Temari.

" Hm, anu… gimana kalau misalnya Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai tiba-tiba bersikap dingin dan cuek pada kalian?" tanya Sakura ragu.

" Ah Shika memang dia cuek, ya untungnya kami masih punya komunikasi yang baik," jawab Temari dengan santai.

" Eng~ Naruto-kun tidak pernah begitu padaku, dia ya seperti biasanya saja memperlakukanku dengan manis dan kau tau sendirikan kalau Naruto-kun sangat baik dan perhatian," jawab Hinata dengan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah.

" Sai? Yaah entahlah pada dia, tapi selama ini dia baik-baik saja kami masih ada komunikasi yang baik kok," jawab Ino datar.

" Hei, bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" tanya Temari.

" Ya sebenarnya.. ah bagaimana aku mengatakannya… jadi sebenarnya Sasuke-kun itu.." ucap Sakura sambil terus menceritakan apa yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi.

Mereka bertiga mendengarkan cerita Sakura dan sangat berempati. Ya sapa pun pasti akan sakit jika diperlakukan seperti itu, dan Sakura juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi itulah yang salah. Setelah malam datang para wanita itu mengakhiri acara mereka dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sakura pulang dengan perasaan lega karena ia bisa juga bercerita dengan seseorang dan semuanya benar-benar lepas. Air mata pun menemani perbincangan mereka tadi. Sakura yang sampai di rumah langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci dirinya dan merebahkan badannya. Dia memikirkan matang-matang tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang tak kunjung membaik dari kemarin dan Sakura terus-terusan membayangkan senyum Sasuke yang sudah beberapa kali diberikan kepada Karin. Sakura sadar ia cemburu namun tak ada sedikitpun untuk merusak kebahagiaan yang Sakura liat antara Sasuke dan Karin.

Sasuke yang dari tadi ada di rumah terus memikirkan Sakura, dia mulai merasa bersalah sekarang dan menyadari apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak benar. Malam ini sepertinya hujan badai karena angin yang kencang dan suara petir dimana-mana. Sasuke ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura dan menunggu Sakura di dapur, namun Sakura tak datang juga. Rupanya Sakura tidak masak untuk makan malam hari ini. Sasuke akhirnya jalan menuju ke kamar Sakura. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat hendak mengetuk kamar Sakura, dia mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar Sakura. Sasuke makin gelisah dan tak tahan lagi untuk segera menemui Sakura namun entahlah tangannya seperti menolak. Berat sekali untuk Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamarnya atau bahkan memanggil nama wanita yang sedang ada di kamar itu sambil menangis. Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada lukisan-lukisan yang ada di dinding kamarnya.

" Aku ini kenapa sebenarnya," pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Rasa sebal yang ia rasakan saat melihat Sakura dengan orang lain, rasa menyesal setelah berkata kasar pada Sakura, rasa ingin membuatnya tersenyum, rasa ingin membuat Sakura tetap mengejarnya, rasa ingin memilikinya. Sasuke tak sadar akan statusnya sekarang sebagai suami Sakura yang artinya sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura, dan asal dia tahu saja dia sudah memiliki Sakura secara fisik maupun hati.

Lamunan Sasuke berhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

" Heh, Sakura.." ucap Sasuke yang kaget melihat Sakura sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menatapnya tajam.

" Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu malam ini, maaf kalau aku terus-terusan mengganggu," ucap Sakura sambil terus menatap Sasuke.

" …."

" Sasuke-kun, maaf tapi kali ini aku akan menanyakan semuanya. Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Karin?"

" Tak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Hm, apa kau menyukainya?"

" Tidak," jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sangat singkat.

" Apa kau bahagia kalau bersama dia?"

" Hm.. tidak juga"

Sakura diam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke lagi.

" Sasuke-kun, aku dan Karin… mana yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia?" tanya Sakura.

" Eng~…"

Sebelum selesai menjawab Sakura sudah menahan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kebingungan dengan sikap Sakura yang aneh.

" Sasuke-kun, aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Aku dan kau… kita bercerai saja ya. Ini bisa jadi awal dari kebahagian sejatimu Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, meski itu senyum karena terpaksa untuk menutupi rasa kesedihannya.

" Ada apa ini Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa tiba-tiba kau…" kata-kata yang sangat ingin diucapkan Sasuke namun sayangnya tertahan di bibirnya.

" Sasuke-kun aku ingin kau bahagia, aku rasa ini saatnya kau menemukan kehangatan dalam hatimu. Sayangnya bukan aku yang bisa memberikanmu kehangatan itu, aku rela Sasuke-kun .. sungguh.. tak apa," ucap Sakura. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sakura kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

" Hm, tak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau akan mengerti nanti. Hehe, ini yang terbaik Sasuke-kun, semoga kau bisa memanfaatkan saat-saat setelah dengan baik,"

" Saku.." sepatah kata yang hanya bisa Sasuke ucapkan. Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat kaget dengan perkataan Sakura. Ya, bukan ini yang dia mau. Bukan ini yang Sasuke tunggu, bukan ini yang ingin dia dengar.

" Sasuke-kun… hm, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, dari dulu sampai sekarang tak ada yang berubah. Aku janji tak akan menganggumu lagi, semoga kau bisa tenang sekarang," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura segela lari keluar dari rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memanggilnya.

" Sakura! Jangan lari!"

Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk bergerak, di benaknya terngiang apa yang baru saja Sakura katanya. "Mencintai aku?" tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tunggu, ya aku.. aku mencintai Sakura juga. Sakura lari dan sekarang hujan badai, aku harus mencarinya! Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

" Sakura tunggu!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari keluar….

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Hueeee… maaf ya ga update super kilaat, author sakit nih. Maaf juga jadi gaje ceritanya, mudah2an masih pada mau baca ya kelanjutannya .<p>

Gimana typonya? Masih parah gak?

Review terus ya! Makasiiiiih ^^


	5. Hei, I Love U

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Maaciiih lagi lagi lagi ya buat reviewnya ****(****◠‿◠****) hehe **

**Aku seneng baca review dari kalian buat aku makin semangat, maaf ya kalo masih ada typo bertebaran di mana-mana, aku bakal belajar lagi ****(^****‿****^) ****review terus ya, yang banyak juga gapapa kooook! Hehe aku malah seneng dapet banyak masukan. Oh ya, katanya banyak yang tersentuh ya sama chap 4? waaah makasih ya, *sejujurnya author jg gmnaaaa gitu pas buat haha* #plaaaakkkk**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA POV<strong>

Uh, sakit… sakit, benar-benar sakit sekali. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir, membuat mataku terasa perih. Tapi hatiku lebih perih, terasa sangat sakit seperti ditembus sesuatu yang tajam. Tidak, tidak itu yang ingin aku lakukan..aku tak mau akhir yang seperti ini. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi salah? Apa aku salah mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa aku salah ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia? Apa aku salah menyerah begitu saja? Tidak. Aku bukannya menyerah, tapi ini sama saja aku merelakan lepas darinya agar dia bisa benar-benar bahagia. Ya, ini memang mustahil dia bisa menerimaku. Hm… ini memang salahku terlalu banyak berharap.

" Sasuke, apa kau sedang mencariku sekarang?" tanyaku dalam hati sambil menatap jalanan yang basah terguyur air hujan yang sangat deras ini.

Dingin.. anginnya sangat kencang, hujannya juga sangat deras. Harus kemana aku malam ini. Sudah pasti aku tak akan pulang lagi ke rumah Uchiha itu, sungguh memalukan kalau aku tiba-tiba datang lagi begitu saja. Aku memang masih punya rumah, tapi….aku tak bisa pulang. Kalau aku pulang sekarang, bisa jadi orangtuaku khawatir memikirkan aku dan Sasuke-kun. Aku tak mau membuat orangtuaku jadi sedih dan merasa Sasuke benar-benar telah menyakitiku karena memang dari awal mereka sudah menolak pernikahanku dan Sasuke karena mereka masih menilai Sasuke itu kriminal dan berbahaya.

Ugh~ kepalaku jadi sakit… sakit sekali… dingin… aaah~ pandanganku jadi tidak jelas, sesak… aku jadi susah bernafas, aku ini kenapa lagi.

" Ah itu kursi dari batu dimana tempat aku dan Sasuke bisa bicara berdua untuk pertama kalinya," kataku dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan itu.

Kurebahkan badanku di atas kursi itu, membiarkan air hujan terus menghujam tubuhku yang terasa sangat dingin ini.

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku membuatku memejamkan mataku sambil meremas bajuku untuk menahan dan melampiaskan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Entahlah, rasanya kesadaranku mulai hilang.

**NORMAL POV**

Saat itu Kiba dan Akamaru sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke desa. Dari sore hari mereka jalan-jalan ke perbatasan Negara Hi dan sedikit latihan di sana, namun karena hari sudah malam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

" Hs hs… Guk guk guk," Akamaru menggongong sembari mengigit baju Kiba.

" Hei hei, mau kenapa Akamaru?" tanya Kiba sambil melepaskan gigitan Akamaru.

" Guk!" sahut Akamaru sambil terus mengigit baju Kiba dan menariknya.

Akamaru melepas gigitannya saat dia sudah sampai tepat di depan Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

" Ah, maksudmu ini ya Akamaru," ucap Kiba sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

" Guk!"

" Sakura, hei Sakura!" sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sakura yang terkapar lemas di atas kursi batu tadi.

Kiba panik dan langsung menggendong Sakura. Hujan masih sangat deras dan angis terus menerpa badan Sakura yang sangat dingin bagaikan es. Wajahnya kini menjadi pucat sekali.

" Si Sasuke itu, kemana sih dia bisa-bisanya membiarkan Sakura seperti ini," ucap Kiba dengan nada kesal.

Sedangkan saat itu Sasuke yang sedang mencari Sakura kemana-mana tetap tidak menemukan Sakura. Padahal Sasuke mencari ke semua tempat yang Sakura sering datangi, namun sayang Sasuke bukannya meneruskan pencariannya sampai pintu desa tapi malah kembali ke rumah dengan harapan Sakura telah pulang. Tapi saat Sasuke sampai di rumahnya tak satu pun sosok yang menyerupai Sakura ada di rumahnya. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa panik dan terus memikirkan keberadaan Sakura karena memang dari segi cuaca saja sudah sangat berbahaya.

~oOo~

Di kediaman pasangan Uzumaki dan Hyuga….

" Ah, ini ketinggalan," ucap Hinata sambil mengambil sesuatu di sela-sela sofa biru yang sedang ia duduki itu.

" Apa itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasarannya.

" Ng~ Anu, ini sepertinya buku dokter Sakura. Tadi siang dia ke sini, dan mungkin dia melupakan ini," jawab Hinata dengan halusnya.

" Sepertinya buku itu sangat penting, coba lihat." kata Naruto sambil merebut buku itu dari genggaman Hinata.

" Eh, jangan sembarangan baca Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kita kembalikan saja sekarang, mungkin saja sekarang Sakura-chan sedang mencari buku ini," balas HInata lagi seraya mengambil buku itu lagi dari Naruto.

" Tapi Hinata, sekarang kan sedang hujan badai,"

" Ya, habisnya bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan muka polosnya.

" Ah, ya sudah ayo kita ke rumah mereka saja. Sapa tau ada sesuatu yang menarik kan hahaha, ayo cepat ambil mantelmu karena di luar sangat dingin," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut hitam nan alus milik Hinata.

Setelah siap, merekapun bergegas menuju ke tempat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal. Ya, Sakura membawa buku catatan kedokterannya saat datang ke rumah Hinata untuk minum-minum tadi siang dan dia lupa untuk membawanya kembali.

Saat di perjalanan secara tak sengaja Naruto bertemu dengan Kiba yang sedang menggendong Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

" Hei Kiba!" panggil Naruto.

" Ah, Naruto.. Kau rupanya ya,"

" Hei Kiba, Sakura kenapa? Bagaimana dia bisa bersamamu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa mukanya pucat sekali? Dimana kau menemukannya? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Naruto tanpa henti.

" Hssssss apa-apaan sih kau ini bertanya begitu banyak. Aku sedang kesusahan nih membawa Sakura tadi aku menemukannya di dekat pintu masuk desa, dan saat aku menemukannya dia sudah seperti ini. Sebenarnya Akamaru yang melihat," ucap Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Guk!"

" Sepertinya dia sakit parah Naruto-kun," kata Hinata yang mulai panik melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu.

" Ya sudah ayo cepat kita bawa dia," ucap Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

" Tok tok tok…."

"…." tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

" Tok tok tok… Oi! Sasuke! Tok tok tok.. Sasuke! Oi!" panggil Naruto sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah.

Ya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke dan mereka menunggu cukup lama.

" Oi Sasuke! Kau ini ada di rumahkan? Hoi Sasuke!"

" Kau! Apa-apaan sih?" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu itu tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri itu sedang di gendong oleh Kiba.

" Hei, bagaimana dia bisa…" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat tajam ke arah Kiba.

" Tunggu dulu Sasuke jangan salah paham dulu, aku menemukannya sudah begini dan langsung membawanya ke sini," jawab Kiba dengan senyuman takut.

" Ng~ anu Sasuke gimana kalau kita membawa Sakura sekarang ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya, karena dia terlihat sangat sakit sekarang ini," ucap Hinata memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dan Kiba.

Naruto menggantikan Kiba menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya. Sasuke menunjukan kamar Sakura yang biasa ia tempati, dan Sasuke lupa kalau teman-temannya tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya sejak awal ia dan Sakura tidak pernah satu kamar.

Naruto segera merebahkan tubuh Sakura yang lemah itu di kasur dan Hinata mengantikan pakaian yang sedang Sakura kenakan karena basah sekali terkena air hujan. Sementara itu, Naruto yang menunggu Hinata menghabiskan waktunya di ruang tengah bersama Sasuke sambil mengnikmati teh panas di tengah-tengah udara yang sangat dingin ini.

" Sasuke, kenapa Sakura bisa sampai begitu?" ucap Naruto membuka permbicaraan.

" …" tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sasuke karena ia sedang memikirkan Sakura.

" Hei Sasuke! Kau ini kenapa sih,"

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

" Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" Sudahlah, sudah kubilang lupakan saja. Ini urusanku dan Sakura lebih baik kau tidak banyak Tanya," jawab Sasuke dengan kesal.

" Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah Sasuke-kun tapi aku hanya mau bilang kalau Sakura sangat mencintaimu dan kau harus tau itu, dari dulu dia selalu menunggumu dan selalu membelamu di depan siapapun," ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah bicara seperti itu Naruto langsung memanggil Hinata dan mengajak Hinata pulang karena memang hari sudah sangat larut malam. Hujan pun belum berhenti, masih sama seperti jam-jam sebelumnya.

Setelah Naruto pulang Sasuke mengambil handuk dan seember kecil air hangat yang mau ia gunakan untuk mengompres Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke masuk ke kamar dimana selama ini Sakura tinggal. Kamarnya sangat rapi dan sangat harum, di samping kasur terdapat meja kecil yang di atasnya terletak foto-foto team 7 dan foto pernikahan mereka. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan langsung meletakkan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat itu di dahi Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang pucat dan tangannya mulai tergerak untuk mengelus pipi Sakura yang sangat lembut. Entah apa itu Sasuke merasakan suatu sensasi di hatinya. Dia merasa lebih tenang, dan hatinya terasa hangat selama ia terus mengelus-elus pipi Sakura dan tentu saja dia sudah merasa agak tenang karena Sakura sudah ada di rumah.

" Ternyata kau ini manis juga ya," ucap Sasuke sambil mulai berpindah mengelus rambut pink milik Sakura.

Sasuke terus mengamati Sakura selama Sakura belum sadarkan diri. Sasuke agak terkejut begitu memegang tangan Sakura karena tangannya sangat dingin bagaikan es lalu mencoba memegang telapak kaki Sakura dan rupanya sama dinginnya, padahal tubuh Sakura sudah ditutupi dengan selimut yang sangat tebal. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan sesekali menggosok2an tangannya lalu ditempelkan ke pipi dan tangan Sakura agar Sakura bisa merasa hangat.

Semalaman Sasuke terus menemani Sakura dan tangannya tetap tak berhenti mengelus-elus Sakura. Ada rasa sesal di hati Sasuke namun sayang dia tak bisa mengutarakannya kepada Sakura. Sasuke ingin Sakura segera sadar namun ia takut saat sadar nanti Sakura akan lari lagi meninggalkan dia.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari dan Sasuke masih belum tidur. Dia tetap menunggu Sakura sampai keadaan Sakura membaik, tentu saja Sasuke cape dan sangat ngantuk namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

" Kenapa sekarang aku begitu peduli padamu?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

" Kau.. aku tak pernah melihat sisi darimu yang seperti ini, aku tak pernah… tak pernah begitu peduli padamu, aku tak pernah.. menganggapmu spesial, aku bahkan tak tahu pasti kenapa aku melamarmu," kata Sasuke lagi sambil menarik helai demi helai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi tetap memejamkan matanya dan tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Sasuke memikirnya kemungkinan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi setelah ini, sejujurnya ia takut Sakura akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah perceraian yang sempat Sakura sampaikan sebelum ia pergi. Sasuke juga merasa gengsi dan aneh kalau tiba-tiba dia bersikap manis pada Sakura, ya memang begitu sikap si Uchiha itu.

" Sakura, hm aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya sebelum kau pergi tapi kau lari begitu saja. Aku juga ingin mengucapkannya akhir-akhir ini tapi aku tak berani dan entah mengapa lidahku seakan menolak untuk mengatakan kalau aku juga… aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke dengan tersipu malu padahal Sakura juga tak mendengar yang ia katakana barusan.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengakuinya kalau ia mencintai Sakura, tapi kenapa ia senggan mengatakannya langsung kepada Sakura. Apa harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi? Hah, sudahlah.. lupakan saja itu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terus menjaga Sakura mulai merasa lelah. Ia tertidur di samping Sakura dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya menempel di tangan Sakura. Tak lama setelah Sasuke tertidur, Sakura memanggi namanya.

" Eng~ Sasuke-kun…." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu meski samar-samar langsung terbangun, namun ia melihat Sakura masih menutup matanya. Sakura memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

" Aku di sini Sakura, aku bersamamu kok," bisik Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura tenang. Entahlah Sakura mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi seadainya Sakura mendengarnya pasti ia sangat senang.

Matahari pun muncul seperti biasanya dan Sasuke yang masih tetap duduk di samping Sakura segera keluar sebentar untuk mengganti kompres Sakura dan bersiap-siap mencari makanan untuk Sakura. Sakura belum juga membuka matanya dan sedikit membuat Sasuke kecewa.

~oOo~

Saat Sasuke sedang keliling melihat-lihat apa yang bisa ia belikan untuk Sakura makan nanti, Sasuke bertemu Ino yang sedang merapikan tanaman-tanaman yang ada di depan toko bunga Yamanaka miliknya. Tanpa ragu Sasuke menuju ke sana dan menyapa Ino.

" Ino," panggil Sasuke.

" Hei Sasuke! Tumben sekali kau, ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah datang ke sini? Mau membelikan Sakura bunga ya? Hahaha," ucap Ino sambil tetap sibuk mengurusi tanaman-tanamannya.

" Hm, tidak. Aku mau minta tolong kau membuatkan Sakura makanan yang lembut karena ia sakit dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimaa," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan keadaan Sakura.

" Astaga, bagaimana bisa seorang ninja medis yang terkenal bisa sakit juga. Sakura memang ada-ada saja, ya sudah tunggu aku sebentar lagi aku akan segera kesana,"

Ino meninggalkan tanaman-tanamannya dan langsung bergegas pergi bersama Sasuke untuk kembali ke rumah Uchiha itu.

Sesampainya di sana Ino langsung memasuki dapur Uchiha yang belum pernah ia lihat dan langsung membuatkan Sakura bubur ayam yang katanya Chouji sih lumayan enak. Sedangkan itu Sasuke mengecek keadaan Sakura lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak karena semalaman duduk terus menemani Sakura.

Setengah jam kemudian makanan sudah siap, Ino membawanya ke kamar yang Sasuke tadi tunjukan. Ino menaruh makanan itu di atas meja di samping kasur dimana Sakura sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ino menatap Sakura lalu melihat ke sekitar kamar Sakura. Ino merasa ada yang aneh, mengapa di sini hanya ada barang-barang Sakura. Ino mulai curiga kalau Sakura dan Sasuke tidak tidur sekamar. Ino ingin menanyakan ini ke Sasuke namun ia agak sedikit takut, karena ia tak mau membuat masalah dengan si Uchiha yang di takuti oleh shinobi-shinobi dalam maupun luar desa.

" I..Ino…" seorang memanggil dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

" Sakura! Kau sudah sadar rupanya, syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

" Kenapa aku bisa kembali ke sini?" tanyanya sembari memegang kepalanya.

" Dari cerita yang aku dengar, Kiba menemukanmu sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dekat pintu desa. Kau ini kenapa Sakura? Kenapa bisa sampai sana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

" Eng~ tidak.. tidak apa-apa Ino," jawab Sakura singkat.

" Hei, kau ceritakan saja padaku Sakura. Dan aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu, kau pisah kamar ya dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino makin penasaran.

" Ah, ng~ anu Ino itu sebenarnya aku.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

" Sakura, jangan coba-coba menyembunyikannya. Kemarin siang saat kita di rumah Hinata kau menanyakan hal semacam itu karena kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke kan? Sudahlah, kau jujur saja Sakura itu bisa membuatmu lebih lega," bujuk Ino.

" Iya, aku memang ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Hubunganku dan dia entahlah bagaimana sekarang ini. Kemarin malam.. aku minta cerai," jawab Sakura memberanikan diri mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

" Astaga! Kau.. kenapa sampai minta cerai sih Sakura? Jangan bersikap bodoh, kau ini ada-ada saja sih,"

" Habisnya Ino, aku melihat dia bisa lebih bahagia kalau bersama Karin. Aku tak mau jadi penghalang buat mereka, aku tidak mau Ino.." ucap Sakura dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

" Wanita itu! Hssss! Sakura kau bicara apa sih. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke mendatangiku memintaku membuatkan makanan untukmu, wajahnya suntuk sekali, sepertinya ia tidak tidur semalaman. Dia terlihat mencemaskanmu Sakura,"

" Tidak, mungkin dia hanya merasa bersalah saja karena aku semalam pergi begitu saja," bantah Sakura seakan tak percaya atas apa yang dikatanya Ino.

" Aku serius Sakura, terserah kau percaya atau tidak tapi ini sungguhan. Baru pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke seperti itu," ucap Ino mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino, ia merasa tidak percaya kalau Sasuke mencemaskan ia. Hah… Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke menjaganya semalaman sampai tidak tidur dan bahkan Sasuke sempat mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sakura. Sungguh amat disayangkan sekali ya.

Setelah makan semua yang disediakan oleh Ino, Sakura merasa kondisinya membaik dan ia tidak mau terus bermalas-malasan di kamar saja. Dengan susah payah Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya yang sangat empuk itu lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh panas. Saat ia sedang membuat teh tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

" Sakura…" panggil orang itu.

" Sasuke-kun? Ng~ anu ya ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

" Kau sudah baikkan? Aku mau bicara tentang…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sakura pergi begitu saja sambil membawa cangkir yang berisikan teh panas itu.

Sakura sengaja menghindar karena ia takut Sasuke akan membahas tentang apa yang ia bicarakan malam itu. Ya memang Sakura yang bicara duluan tapi sesungguhnya ia belum siap kalau harus bercerai dengan Sasuke dan melihat Karin mengantikan posisinya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura lari begitu saja merasa bingung, ia ingin menahan Sakura namun tak bisa. Padahal Sasuke ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura tapi Sakura malah menghindar darinya. Tak hanya saat itu, Sakura terus-terusan menghindar dari Sasuke dan Sasuke pun tak ada keberanian untuk datang menghampiri Sakura padahal mereka tinggal satu rumah.

**SAKURA POV**

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke pergi untuk menjalankan misi, ya saat-saat itu kugunakan untuk berpikir matang-matang tentang kelanjutan masalah ini baik-baik di rumah tanpa harus was was karena ada Sasuke. Maaf Sasuke-kun, bukannya aku benci padamu tapi aku takut kau benar-benar menanggapi yang aku katakan malam itu. Aku takut, aku masih belum siap rasanya kalau harus benar-benar putus hubungan denganmu Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menghindar, meski aku tau menghindar bukan satu-satunya cara yang baik. Ya, aku tau cepat atau lambat aku harus membicarakan hal ini denganmu baik-baik. Sudah beberapa hari kita begini terus rasanya juga tidak enak, iya.. aku yang memulainya maka harus aku juga yang menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik.

" Oi, Sakura-chan!" teriak seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Eh? Hai Lee, kau rupanya… kupikir siapa haha," sapaku sambil memberikan kode padanya untuk duduk di sampingku.

" Bagaimana? Ku dengar kau sakit ya," tanyanya sembari mengamatiku.

" Iya, aku sudah tak apa-apa kok Lee hehe kau sedang apa di sini?"

" Aku tadi habis memberikan berkas-berkas penting kepada Tsunade-sama, kau benar sudah tak apa-apa?" tanya Lee lagi yang masih kurang percaya kalau aku memang sudah tidak apa-apa.

" Iya benar kok Lee, untuk apa aku berbohong haha masa kau tak percaya padaku sih," jawabku meyakinkan dia kalau aku tak apa-apa.

" Hm, kau tau kalau malam ini ada festival? Festival besar-besaran loh, kau mau datang? Ajak saja Sasuke, hari ini dia pulang dari misi kan,"

" Benarkah? Entahlah aku merasa masih canggung kalau bersama Sasuke aku bingung harus bagaimana,"

" Justru itu, festival ini sangat menyenangkan loh… Kau bisa ajak Sasuke dan kau bisa bicara apa yang kau ingin sampaikan padanya selama ini. Mungkin karena suasananya beda kalian bisa bicaranya lebih enak, gimana?"

" Oh begitu ya, apa bisa ya… entahlah aku masih bingung," jawabku kerena memang aku masih ragu-ragu dengan ide Lee.

" Ya sudah, aku duluan ya.. sampai ketemu nanti di sana hehe, kau pikir-pikir saja lagi kalau kau ingin pergi tapi tak ada teman pergi bersamaku saja ya, entar aku ajak Tenten dan Neji juga," kata Lee sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang beberapa bulan lagi akan bermekaran.

Warna langit mulai kemerah-merahan bercampur kuning dan ada warna jingga juga yang menghiasi langit. Hari semakin sore bahkan menuju berganti malam, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang ya tentu saja aku penasaran….

" Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya dengan heran.

" Eh.. Sakura ya hahaha tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Bukankah itu malah mencurigakan?

" Heh! Jangan bohong kau, senang sekali sepertinya… ada apa sih? Mencurigakan sekali kau," tanyaku yang semakin penasaran.

" Itu mala mini ka nada festival haha aku bisa pergi berdua lagi dengan Hinata, banyak yang jual ramen dengan harga murah dan beragam hahaha," jawabnya dengan santai.

Astaga… lagi-lagi festival itu, kenapa semua orang tau selain aku? Rasa-rasanya aku tak tahu akan ada festival besar, hm…. Apa aku datang ya dan mengajak Sasuke seperti yang Lee bilang? Aku bingung harus bagaimana.

" Eh Sakura kau ikut tidak?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Heh? Entahlah Naruto aku masih belum tau, aku bingung hehe,"

" Sudah! Ikut saja, kau sudah baikkan kan? Seru loh, jangan lupa pakai yukata juga ya hehe, Hinata juga pakai loh.. Kau ajak saja si Sasuke, hari ini dia pulang dari misi kan? Lumayan loh ajak saja, banyak sekali yang ikut,"

" Ng~ aku masih belum tau," jawabku singkat.

" Sudah! Ikut lah~ Kalau Sasuke tidak mau ikut ya kita pergi sama-sama saja ya hehe jangan lupa, pakai yukata ya! Aku duluan ya Sakura," ucap Naruto yang mengajakku dengan paksa lalu pergi duluan. Mungkin ia mau bersiap-siap, hah… bagaimana ini aku bingung…

Tak terasa memikirkan ini saja sambil terus berjalan tiba-tiba aku sudah sampai di depan rumah. Kamar Sasuke terang, ya pasti dia sudah pulang. Aku langsung menuju kamarku yang terletak cenderung di bagian belakang. Langsung kurebahkan badanku ini dan memikirkan tawaran Lee dan Naruto tadi. Ya… aku memang ingin pergi sebenarnya.. ingin bersenang-senang jga. Hm, pakai yukata ya? Biarku lihat…

Ya, untungnya yukata yang aku pakai tahun lalu masih bagus. Hn, kurasa aku memang harus pergi mungkin yang dikatakan Lee benar juga… Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke hari ini juga. Kalau ternyata memang berpisah, setidaknya aku punya kenangan manis dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" Tok tok tok… Sas.. Sasuke-kun.." panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" Sudah, buka saja.."

Karena dia menyuruhku membukanya, maka ya aku buka saja dengan perlahan. Ku lihat ia sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil menonton TV.

" Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya pelan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

" Ng~ anu, apa kau mau datang ke festival?" tanyaku dan tetap berdiri di depan pintunya.

" Festival? Festival apa? Aku lelah…" jawabnya dengan dingin seperti biasa.

" Ku dengar ada festival, apa kau mau ikut? Sekalian aku mau membicarakan sesuatu padamu," ucapku lagi mencoba mengajak ia kembali.

" Heh? Bi..bicara apa?" tanyanya lagi.

" Ng, tentang waktu itu aku mau…" ucapanku terhenti karena aku tersentak, tiba-tiba Sasuke menatapku dan mematikan TVnya. Aku mulai takut.. ya, ya sudahlah aku tak akan mengajaknya lagi.

" Sakura.." panggilnya yang membuat tanganku gemetar perlahan.

" Ah sudahlah Sasuke tak apa, aku pergi saja dengan yang lain.." jawabku sembari menutup pintu.

Aku segera kembali ke kamar. Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang, aku bingung sekali harus bagaimana.. aku ingin bersenang-senang dengannya karena aku tak tahu kapan lagi mempunyai kesempatan seperti ini. Tapi….ya sudahlah, dia tak mau aku juga tak akan mencoba memaksa dia. Ku pakai yukata yang sudah kusiapkan di atas ranjangku tadi, ku tata pula rambutku dan sedikit memoleskan _make up_.

Sekarang aku sudah siap dan rasanya ingin sekali lagi mengajak Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi dengannya tapi ya sudahlah. Aku kaget sekali saat beranjak keluar dari kamar ku lihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamarku. Aku jalan sembari menunduk karena takut menatapnya setelah tidak melihatnya 3 hari bahkan tidak bicara karena terus-terusan menghindar darinya.

" Aku.. aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun," kataku terbata-bata.

" Jadi?" tanyanya singkat.

" Ya, mungkin aku pergi dengan Lee saja karena katanya aku bisa pergi dengannya dan kurasa baik juga," jawabku sambil sesekali manatapnya.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura segera menuju ke tempat festival. Di perjalanan pun ia banyak melihat orang-orang memakai yukata berbondong-bodong datang ke arah yang sama dengannya.

Festival itu benar-benar sangat besar dan ramai. Sakura melihat-lihat namun tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memikirkan Sasuke terus sampai tak sadar kalau dirinya di perhatikan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ya.. penampilan Sakura memang beda. Ia nampak cantik sekali memakai yukata warna merah yang di pinggirannya terdapat motif kelopak bunga Sakura.. rambutnya diikat dan dijepit dengan rapi, dan wajahnya yang tak kalah manis dengan yukatanya itu membuat Sakura tampak sangat menawan malam itu. Namun sayang di saat orang-orang jalan berdampingan dengan pasangannya atau keluarga bahkan temannya, Sakura hanya berjalan sendirian. Ya.. tak sekalipun ia mencoba mencari Lee atau teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura merasa hampa dan kesepian di tengah-tengah keramaian itu. Seandainya ada Sasuke… itu yang terus ia pikirkan di benaknya. Sakura terus berjalan berkeliling di festival itu mengikuti langkah kakinya. Kali ini ia tak mau terlalu memaksa Sasuke karena ia takut dan ia rasa Sasuke lelah karena baru pulang dari misi selama 3 hari.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sebenarnya ia ingin datang menemani Sakura tapi ia takut saat Sakura bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ia takut Sakura benar-benar akan menceraikannya. Sasuke mencoba mengacuhkannya dan bersikap tak peduli. Ia rebahkan badannya ke ranjangnya yang cukup untuk 2 orang itu. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Sakura dulu karena ia memang sangat cape sehabis pulang dari misi, tapi… ia selalu ingat penampilan Sakura tadi, sangat manis… apa lagi yang membuat Sasuke agak kesal saat Sakura pergi bergitu saja dan bilang ingin pergi dengan Lee, haah.. rasanya kesal sendiri dan Sasuke menjadi makin tidak tenang. Sasuke menjadi gelisah sendiri, ia sudah sesekali menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur, menyalakan TV, membaca buku tapi tetap saja bayang-bayang sosok Sakura tak bisa lepas dari benaknya. Akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan tak lupa juga membawa jubahnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu karena ya udara di luar masih dingin.

Sakura yang berjalan sendirian di sepanjang festival itu makin lama malah makin merasa hampa. Ia iri sekali melihat orang-orang yang tengah tertawa bersama pasangan, anak, teman atau keluarganya.

Sakura mulai memisahkan diri dari keramaian itu, dia pergi ke jembatan yang ada tak jauh dari sana. Ia berdiri memandangin cahaya-cahaya yang terpantul di air danau.. sesekali melihat ke atas, melihat indahnya bintang-bintang yang mengelilingi bulan. Hah… sungguh cantik pemandangan itu, tapi tak bisa membuat Sakura merasa senang atau tersenyum sedikitpun. Ia mengingat kembali semuanya yang selama ini dia alami setelah mengenal Sasuke. Tak sedikitpun sesal yang di hatinya karena mencintai dan mengunggu Sasuke begitu lama meskipun banyak pula air mata yang keluar dari mata beningnya itu.

" Sakura.." panggil seseorang sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang yang tentu saja membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura terhentak, ia kenal baik suara itu.. Itu…

" Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn…" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil masih dalam posisi memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke dari bayangan air danau yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

" Ng~ ada apa Sasuke-kun, maaf" ucap Sakura sembari mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Namun usaha Sakura gagal karena Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya itu.

" Sasuke ada apa in…" kata Sakura keheranan.

" Sttt… diam saja Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia berbicara dengan lembut.

" Sasuke.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya sembari melihat air danau itu mengalir pelan.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura sangat terhentak.

" Sasu….ke-kun?" panggil Sakura kaget dan matanya jadi membesar dan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

" Ng… ya.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Kau.. apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

" Tidak, aku tidak akan mengulangnya,"

" Kau mencintaiku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya Sakura masih dengan rasa tak percaya.

" Hn tidak. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku.. ingin kau selalu memperhatikan aku dan bukannya menghindariku dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi…" ucap Sasuke agak terbata-bata.

" Sasuke, sudah-sudah.."

" Kenapa? Kau…. Kau sudah membenciku ya?" tanya Sasuke pelan dan sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

Karena Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, Sakura membalikan badannya dan langsung menatap Sasuke. Sasuke terhentak saat melihat air mata sudah mengalir di pipi putih Sakura.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit panik.

" Aku….. aku tak apa, hanya saja… aku…. Aku senang Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura disertai senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"….."

" Aku… justru kupikir kau membenciku, kupikir aku ini sangat menganggu Sasuke-kun. Aku hampir menyerah tentangmu, aku padahal sudah menetapkan hati untuk berpisah Sasuke. Tapi kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini," ucap Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke menarik badan Sakura dan memeluknya kembali. Mendekap Sakura di dadanya yang hangat. Sakura bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Sasuke yang temponya tak menentu.

Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, hanya tangan Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan mengelus rambut pink milik Sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menempel di dada bidangnya Sasuke, Sakura melihat mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu beberapa saat. Secara perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Keduanya menutupkan mata mereka, merasakan kehangatan dan kasih yang akhirnya tersampaikan. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Ya, ini hanya ciuman manis untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka, bukan ciuman yang aneh-aneh karena pasti keduanya masih canggung.

" Siiiiiiutt …. Duaaaaaar! Duaaaaaar!"

Suara kembang api menganggetkan mereka dan saling melepaskan ciuman itu. Saling berpandangan lalu serentak melihat ke arah yang berlawanan. Terlihat wajah keduanya memerah menandakan mereka berdua merasa malu (≧ロ≦)

" Duaaaaar! Siiiuuuutttt Duaaaaaaar!"

Suara kembang api muncul lagi. Mereka berdua langsung menatap langit dan melihat indahnya cahaya kembang api yang tak ada habisnya menghiasi langit malam di atas mereka.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

" Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura.

" Hn?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Tidak, lupakan saja hehe.." ucap Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

" Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

" Terserah kau. Kau cape kan? Ayo kita pulang saja,"

" Kau tak mau melihat-lihat?"

" Kau lelah, ayo pulang saja…" kata Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke pulang.

" Hah, baiklah…. Dasar merepotkan," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

><p>Wah… akhirnya chapter ini selesai .<p>

Maaf ya masih banyak typo, trus pemilihan katanya ga tepat dan kurang jelas. Maaf juga apdetnya gak kilat hehe soalnya author masih sakit jadi ga bisa konsen jga. Maaf ya ! ^_^

Review terus ya, banyak2 review biar aku bisa bljr lagi hehehe ^_^

(oh iya, pas baca akhir-akhirnya enak juga sambil dnger lagu ini .?v=449804777887&oid=151523654862808& )


	6. our honeymoon?

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Huaaa makasih lagi ya buat reviewnya ^_^ membangun bgt dan aku dah baikan sekarang hehehe… Maaf kalo ceritanya kepanjangan ya lagi-lagi to be continued, mudah-mudahan ga pada bosen yaaa ya ya ya *puppy eyes***

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Sakura, ya…. Pasangan yang baru saja bisa dibilang menemukan cinta di antara mereka sekarang sedang berdiri di jembatan kecil konoha. Saling menatap satu sama lain, mengalirkan rasa sayang mereka yang sebelumnya tak pernah tersampaikan…<p>

" Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

" Terserah kau. Kau cape kan? Ayo kita pulang saja,"

" Kau tak mau melihat-lihat?"

" Kau lelah, ayo pulang saja…" kata Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke pulang.

" Hah, baiklah…. Dasar merepotkan," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan festival lalu kembali ke rumah mereka.

" Ah.."

" Kenapa?" tanya si pemilik mata onyx itu.

" Ng, tidak.. tidak apa-apa kok, cuma tersandung aja hehe.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"…" Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa kata-kata. Mata onyxnya melihat Sakura dari bawah ke atas dan sampai akhirnya berhenti pada titik dimana onyx dan emerald bertemu.

" Sasu, ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersipu malu. Terlihat mukanya sedikit memerah.

" Hm.. kau manis sekali malam ini," ucap Sasuke dengan santainya dan tanpa ekspresi.

" Heh?" muka Sakura makin memerah. Sasuke tersenyum karena melihat Sakura tersipu malu.

" Sudah, ayo jalan.." ucap Sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Sakura dan tak ada perbicangan di antara mereka. Keduanya diam, tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Sakura masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi malam ini. Dia masih merasa ini mimpi karena terjadi begitu saja. Dia yang khawatir tentang Sasuke dan sempat mengatakan kata cerai malah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke.

" Haaah… rasanya aku belum percaya akan semua ini. Pasti ini mimpi," ucap Sakura dalam hati.

" Hei Sakura!" panggil si rambut raven yang tentu saja membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya itu.

" Iya!" jawab Sakura yang tersentak kaget.

" Kenapa jalannya lama sekali sih," protes Sasuke.

" Ng maaf karena pakai yukata agak sedikit susah berjalan,"

" Ah, kau memang merepotkan sekali! Sini.." ucap Sasuke lalu meraih tangan kiri Sakura.

Bergandengan tangan di malam hari yang ramai ini hanya berdua dengan Sasuke… Aaaaaah Sakura tak habis-habisnya memikirkan itu.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyinari dengan indahnya. Menembus jendela kamar hingga menyinari seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sinarnya itu membuat sang wanita membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

" Ng~" wanita berambut pink itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya sangat menyilaukan.

" Sasuke…" panggil wanita itu.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, " Ah ini kamarku," ucap si wanita itu.

Sakura mulai mengingat kejadian semalam dan entah mengapa ia menjadi percaya kalau itu mimpi. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu merapikannya. Ia bersiap pergi ke gedung Hokage untuk menyerahkan catatatan kedokterannya kepada Tsunade-sama.

" Ah, aku harus segera kesana!" ucap Sakura sedikit panik. Ia segera meminum secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja ia buat di dapur kesayangannya itu dan langsung mencuci perabotan dapurnya yang baru saja ia pakai.

BRAKK…

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih berantakan berdiri di depan pintu dapur sedang menatap dirinya.

" Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya sambil meneruskan mengurusi cucian-cuciannya.

" Hmmm…" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah ada tepat di belakangnya dan memegang pinggulnya. Sakura mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Jadi… itu bukan mimpi? (ya bukanlah saku… =P )

" Mana sarapannya?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar jelas karena dia dari tadi menaruh dagunya di bahu kecil milik Sakura.

" Ah, sarapan ya.. aku..aku tak membuatnya, aku tak sempat Sas..suke-kun. Maaf," jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena takut Sasuke marah.

" Hn, ya sudah… Kalau begitu ini saja.. Sakura, lihat ke sini," perintah Sasuke.

Saat Sakura menoleh, Sasuke mencium bibir mungilnya yang lembut itu.

" Manis," ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Sakura masih membatu, pikirannya tak karuan, hatinya masih _deg deg-an_ dan tentu saja mukanya yang putih mulus itu menjadi memerah. Sasuke melihat reaksi istrinya hanya menyeringai kecil begitu melihat Sakura yang tersipu malu dan menjadi _salting._

" Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi dan beberapa tumpukan map di atas meja makan.

" Aku mau bertemu Tsunade-sama. Mau memberikan catatan-catatan ini. Haaah aku sudah telat, aku duluan ya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil tumpukan map itu. Namun saat melangkah keluar Sasuke manahannya.

" Aku antar. Aku mau ke sana juga, tunggu aku.." ucap Sasuke lalu merebut tumpukan map itu dan ia bawa ke atas.

Hss.. Sakura kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dengan kemarin pagi. Rasanya kemarin ia hanya sendirian karena Sasuke sedang dalam misi, malamnya pergi sendirian pula ke festival tapi sekarang... pagi-pagi begini Sasuke bersikap sangat manis padanya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bukan karena ingin menangis sedih, tapi menangis bahagia.

10 menit kemudian Sasuke turun dengan pakaian hitam dan ikat besar berwarna ungu yang mengitari pinggangnya. Tak lupa juga Sasuke membawa tumpukan map yang ia rebut dari Sakura tadi.

" Ayo Sakura!" ajaknya.

" Hm, iya.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke sembari memandang punggung besar Sasuke. Ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka pergi bersama seperti ini selain di dalam misi atau saat bersama team 7.

" Rasanya beda ya.. Aku gugup…" ucap Sakura dalam hati.

" Eh orang merepotkan… Kenapa menatapku begitu dari belakang? Sini! Suka sekali sih berjalan di belakangku," kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terhentak.

" Dan kau, kenapa suka sekali membuatku kaget sih Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Sudah bisa begitu rupanya di depanku sekarang," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Hehehe.. bercanda Sasuke,"

Terjadi perang kata, ya tentu bukan perang sungguhan… hanya bercandaan. Saking serunya mereka sampai tak terasa gedung Hokage sudah ada di depan mereka.

" Aku duluan ya Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan kode meminta map yang dari tadi masih di tangan Sasuke.

" Hn," balas Sasuke singkat lalu memberikan mapnya kepada Sakura. " Kau tak usah masak untuk nanti malam." ucap Sasuke lagi lalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

" Huh, Uchiha itu jadi aneh.. Kenapa ya? Lagi pula dia bilang mau ketemu sama Tsunade-sama juga kenapa malah pergi berlawanan arah, aneeeh…" pikir Sakura.

TOKK TOKKK TOKK

" Tsunade-sama," panggil Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

TOKK TOKK

" Masuk saja Sakura,"

Sakura bingung. Itu bukan suara Tsunade-sama tapi itu seperti suara Shizune. Dengan agak ragu Sakura membuka pintu itu. Di lihatnya Shizune yang sedang memeluk Tonton dan Tsunade-sama yang duduk di tempat biasa dia bekerja. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu karena Tsunade-sama menatapnya dalam sembari senyum-senyum. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura agak sedikit takut, ragu, bingung dan penasaran.

" Kau tambah manis Sakura," ucap Tsunade membuka pembicaraan.

" Ngooook…ngooook"

" Tonton.. jangan begitu," kata Shizune sambil menarik2 pelan kuping Tonton.

" Ada apa tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

" Akhirnya kau besar juga sekarang haha aku senang," ucap Tsunade yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura bingung.

" Aku? Memang sudah besar kan," kata Sakura. Mukanya benar-benar melukiskan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade.

" Aiiiih… betapa polosnya dia Shizune haha kau sudah melakukannya rupanya ya," ledek Tsunade.

Gerak-gerik Tsunade menjadi aneh dan hanya Shizune dan Tonton yang mengerti.

" Tadi aku melihatnya loh, kau akhirnya melakukannya dengan si bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Tsunade memperjelas apa yang ia maksud.

" Ah! Ti..tidak kok…. Kami..kami cuma.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena malu.

" Hahahaha.. aku lihat dari sini tadi dia mengantarmu kan? Tidak seperti biasanya kau dan dia bisa seperti itu. Ekspresi kalian juga berubah… Orang bisa jadi begitu kalau melaku…"

" Sudah cukup Tsunade-sama, nanti dia malu.." ucap Shizune memotong pembicaraan Tsunade.

" Tidak kok Tsunade-sama, ya kami hanya mungkin perasaan kami sudah saling tersampaikan," ucap Sakura meyakinkan Tsunade kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa.

" Huhahahahahah dasar anak muda! Ada-ada saja," ucap Tsunade sambil tertawa lepas.

" Ng hehe .. anu Tsunade-sama ini catatan yang sudah aku buat," ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan map-map yang ia bawa tadi.

" Ah, iya bagus-bagus..kau memang sangat tekun sejak kecil Sakura haha…Shizune, tolong simpan ini ya di rak buku sebelah sana," perintah Tsunade sambil menunjuk rak yang ia maksud.

" Aku permisi dulu ya Tsunade-sama, Shizune…" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya.

" Mau kemana kau?" tanya Tsunade.

" Entahlah. Ada yang bisa aku kerjakan di rumah sakit sepertinya. Kenapa Tsunade-sama?" jawab Sakura sembari menanya balik kepada Tsunade.

" Hahahaha kau ini.. Aku kasihan juga lama-lama. Ku beri kau liburan, kau bisa pergi keluar desa. Aku memberimu izin ini anggap saja sebagai hadiah," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura kebingungan dengan tingkah laku "Guru"nya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

" Ada apa Tsunade-sama? Aku tak apa-apa lagi pula aku hanya di rumah kok," ucap Sakura yang mencoba menolak tawaran Tsunade dengan cara halus.

" Sudah, kau masih muda.. kuberi kau kesempatan. Ajak saja si bocah Uchiha itu, laki-laki tak akan menolak selagi ada kesempatan..cari mood yang tepat,"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia benar-benar bingung akan apa yang dikatakan "Guru"nya itu. Sakura merasakan ada maksud lain di belakang semua

~oOo~

Pekerjaan sudah selesai. Sakura berniat membuat makan malam untuk hari ini, namun ia ingat apa yang di katakan Sasuke tadi pagi… " Kau tak usah masak untuk nanti malam."

" Sebenarnya kenapa ya Sasuke bilang begitu? Apa dia bosan ya makan makananku? Huuuuuh.. apa iya ya? Ya sudahlah, aku tunggu saja dia." pikir Sakura.

" Oi Sakura!" panggil seseorang.

Sakura langsung reflek menengok kebelakang, ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

" Eh? Kakashi sensei dan Naruto ya.." ucap Sakura menyebut nama orang yang ia lihat sedang jalan berdua.

" Hai Sakura," sapa laki-laki yang dari dulu selalu menutupi mulutnya itu.

" Hallo Sensei! Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Tadi aku habis latihan dengan Kakashi, sekarang aku sangat lapaaaaaaaaaar! Ayo kita pergi makan Sakura!" ajak Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Ah, anu.. gimana ya, aku mau menunggu Sasuke-kun dulu Naruto. Kau pergi saja dulu dengan Kakashi," ucap Sakura menolak ajakan Naruto.

" Hei, kau bilang menunggu Sasuke kan? Kalau begitu sapa yang ada di belakangmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

Sakura bingung dan langsung menengok ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia karena mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri kurang dari setengah meter tepat di belakangnya.

" Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura kaget.

" Hn,"

" Kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

" Kurang lebih ya 2 menit yang lalu," ucap Kakashi. Padahal dari tadi Kakashi asik membaca buku yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

" Hehehe aku lapar! Ayo kita pergi makan ramen Ichiraku!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

" Ah, i…iya…" jawab Sakura ragu.

.

.

.

" Aaaaaaah! Lezjat seuali ya…"

" Heh Naruto kalau mau bicara habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu itu!" tegur Sakura sambil memukul bahu Naruto.

" Hahaha maaf..maaf.. Tadi maksudku lezat sekali! Hehehe.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Dasar masih saja merepotkan seperti itu," balas Sasuke dengan ketus.

" Heh apa yang kau katakan hah!" jawab Naruto dengan muka tak suka pada Sasuke.

" Kau masih saja norak! Huh.." balas Sasuke dengan ketus.

Sakura yang duduk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto jadi merasa _ini apa-apaan sih!_

" Sudah-sudah kalian ini apaan sih? Tak bisa akur apa?" tanya Sakura.

" Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto serentak.

" Huh, dasar kalian bertiga itu sudah umur berapa ternyata masih anak-anak…betapa manisnya," batin Kakashi yang hanya diam melihat tingkah laku ketiga muridnya itu.

" Aku sudah selesai, Sakura ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

" Ano! Sakura-chan kau di sini dulu ya kita jalan lagi habis ini," ajak Naruto juga sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang sebelahnya.

" Kau ini! Baka! Ajak Hinata sana," balas Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang genggaman tangan Sakura.

" Kali ini ayo senang-senang lagi sebagai team 7!" bantah Naruto.

" Sudah, lain kali saja! Aku ada urusan dengan Sakura. Ayo Sakura!" ajak Sasuke lagi sambil benar-benar menarik Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

" Ng~ Kakashi sensei, Naruto aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit Sakura.

Sakura merasa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto masih sama seperti dulu, tak bisa akur. Tentu saja ia merasa gerah meski ia tau sebenarnya itu bukan berantem yang serius hanya yaaaa bisa di bilang sifat keduanya yang sama-sama _childish _tapi saling tidak mau mengaku. Yah…begini lah kehidupan Sakura yang dari dulu selalu ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

" Sasuke-kun, lepaskan.. Sakit.." pinta Sakura.

" …"

" Sasuke…" panggil Sakura.

" Apa?" jawab Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

" Kenapa? Pelan-pelan saja jalannya ya.."

" Kenapa malah pergi dengan si guru mesum itu dan si baka itu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

" Ya aku kan di ajak, lagi pula kau juga bilang jangan masak untuk malam ini jadi menurutku suatu kebetulan juga kan," ucap Sakura.

" Bukan begitu! A….aku ..aku tadinya mau mengajakmu makan berdua malam ini!" kata Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Meski dari samping, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit _blushing. _Melihat itu malah Sakura jadi _deg deg-_an sendiri, dan sampai-sampai Sakura ikutan _blushing._

" Sakura, kenapa diam? Ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Sakura.

" Ng? Iya..iya ayo," jawab Sakura sambil melihat tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang tangannya.

" Kenapa? Nanti kau hilang. Kau kan merepotkan," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin dan menggandeng Sakura sampai rumah.

Mereka berdua pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan tapi tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

BRAAAKKK

Sasuke membuka pintu utama dan melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

" Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke.

" Kau marah?" tanya Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, kau tidurlah sekarang.." ucap Sasuke dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembutnya.

" Aku… aku..aku masih mau bersamamu sebenarnya," kata Sakura tersipu malu.

" Heh?"

" Maaf hehehe lupakan saja, aku tidur duluan ya!" ucap Sakura mengalihkan permbicaraan dan berlari ke tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Sasuke menarik tangannya.

" Kenapa lari?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil memegangi lengan Sakura.

" Ti..tidak.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

" Ya sudah, kau tidur sekarang. Besok kita pergi!"

" Heh? Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Aku yang urus. Kau tidur sekarang," perintah Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

" Ba…baiklah… selamat malam Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

~oOo~

Setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ke kamarnya Sasuke pun kembali ke kamarnya. Mengganti pakaiannya, menyalakan TV, lalu merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

" Besok.. kemana ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak ada rencana sama sekali ingin pergi dengan Sakura, namun karena tadi Sakura bilang ingin bersama Sasuke lebih lama tanpa sadar Sasuke malah bicara seperti itu. Huh, sekarang ia bingung sendiri memikirkan rencana untuk besok.

.

.

.

Terik matahari yang selalu bersinar tiap paginya. Sinarnya yang tembus memasuki kamar wanita berambut pink itu malah membangunkanya.

" Eng~" wanita itu meregangkan otot-otot lengannya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

" Haaah… sudah pagi lagi? Eng~ harus cepat-cepat buat sarapan untuk Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

DUKK..DUK..DUK

Langkah Sakura menuruni tangga kayu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk rumah mereka.

BRAAAKKK

Saat tangannya ingin meraih pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Ia melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut raven berdiri di hadapannya.

" Sasuke, kau ini ! Buka pintu tiba-tiba, baru aku mau buka…huh, sampai kaget.." ucap Sakura kaget sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

" Ayo pergi sekarang,"

" Hah!"

Sakura kaget mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Ia langsung ingat betul Sasuke mengajak ia pergi hari ini, tapi apa sepagi ini? Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan muka heran.

" Sekarang?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Sepagi ini? Aku belum buat sarapan dan belum siap-siap dan.."

" Stttt… sudah! Itu belakangan saja. Untuk ke sana bisa memakan waktu seharian," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura diam dan berpikir dalam hati. " Butuh waktu seharian? Apa sejauh itu?"

Ya di zaman kuno seperti ini semua orang yang pergi hanya bisa mengandalkan perahu, dan kakinya saja. Sasuke berniat mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan keluar desa agar mereka bisa menikmati perjalanan ini berdua saja. Sasuke ingin siang ini bisa sampai di sana, maka itu ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan meminta izin pada Tsunade membawa Sakura pergi dan izin dari misi.

" Sakura.. hei! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

" Ah, i….i..iya..?" jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

" Kenapa melamun? Ayo cepat siap-siap, kita berangkat!"

" A….anu Sasuke, memangnya mau kemana dan berapa lama?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran dengan rencana Sasuke.

" Sudah ikut saja! Kau bawa saja baju untuk 3 hari," jawab Sasuke.

" Ha? 3 hari? Memangnya mau kemana? Sebentar… aku ada jadwal apa ya di rumah sakit…hm, aku belum tanya ke Tsunade-sama," ucap Sakura agak panik.

" Heh, tenang..tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku udah ngomong ke nenek itu!" ucap Sasuke sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

" Jangan ngomong nenek Sasuke!"

" Iya, iya.. ya sudah cepat kau siapkan! Aku tunggu di bawah," perintah Sasuke dan mendorong Sakura pelan.

**SAKURA POV**

" Isssh…. Sasuke itu pemaksa ya!" ucapku kesal. Habisnya bagaimana tidak kesal, dia selalu seenaknya menentukan sesuatu dan aku? Hanya bisa menerimanya saja! Hm.. kemana ya kira-kira dia akan membawaku….

Setelah selesai membawa pakaianku secukupnya aku segera bergegas ke bawah. Saat ku buka pintu putih yang menghubungkanku ke dapur dan ke ruang tamu kulihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Astaga, dia manis sekali ternyata kalau sedang tidur. Rasanya tak enak kalau harus membangunkan dia.

" Sasuke.." panggilku sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lebut.

Namun Sasuke tak memberikan reaksi apa pun.

" Padahal tadi dia yang suruh aku cepetan, sekarang malah tidur!" gumamku dalam hati.

" Ya! Sasuke-kun.. ayo bangun, jadi pergi tidak?" tanyaku pelan sambil menguncang-guncangkan badannya.

" Hm… iya-iya! Dasar bawel!" ucapnya lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Loh? Kok malah aku yang di bilang bawel? Huh, emang Uchiha yang aneh.

" Ayo!" ajaknya dan membawa tasku.

Ku pastikan semua lampu, air dan listrik mati. Tak lupa juga mengunci pintu-pintu yang menurutku terlalu banyak di rumah ini. Haaah semoga saja bunga-bungaku tak mati karena aku tinggal 3 hari.

Kami berdua langsung menuju ke pintu desa, ternyata dia memang mau membawaku keluar desa…pantas saja butuh waktu yang lama.

" Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku yang masih penasaran.

" Pantai." jawabnya santai.

" Iya? Waaaaah asik,"

" Kau senang?"

" Iya!"

Hah..dia mau mengajaku ke pantai? Asik! Ini bisa di bilang baru pertama kali aku jalan-jalan ke pantai. Biasanya aku hanya ke daerah sana untuk menjalankan misi.

Memang ini perjalanan yang lumayan panjang untukku. Bukan! Bukan panjang, tapi susah. Kenapa Sasuke memilih ke jalan-jalan yang susah di lewati dan tidak jelas arahnya kemana. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah sampai ke sini-sini. Kakiku lumayan agak kaku karena sudah 6 jam tak berhenti. Haaah, Sasuke terlalu cepat. Dia begitu lincah. Biasanya aku bisa ke Suna tanpa istirahat selama 3 hari, tapi ini baru saja 6 jam rasanya sudah susah bergerak.

" Sas…sasuke! Tunggu aku,"

" Kau sudah cape?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

" Iya," jawabku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Dia berjalan ke arahku lalu menggandengku. Sekarang ia berjalan bersamaku, tepat di sampingku. Wah, entah sejak kapan aku dan dia bisa begini dekat.

" Sakura sebentar lagi sampai, sabar ya!" ucapnya tanpa melihatku.

Dan benar saja, 5 menit kemudian aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah! Rasanya sejuk sekali padahal hanya melihat. Laut yang warnanya sama birunya dengan langit, awan-awan putih besar, terik matahari yang tidak terlalu panas, hamparan pasir putih sudah tersaji di depanku.

" Waaaaah….indah sekali!" kataku yang masih terpaku pada keindahan yang ada di depanku ini.

Ku lihat Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ya mungkin karena melihat tingkah lakuku yang "_norak_" ini, hehehe….

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikku ke arah sebuah bangunan dari kayu yang tak jauh dari pantai indah tadi. Oh… ternyata aku akan bermalam di sini. Asik ya! Akhirnya aku mendapat pemandangan baru juga karena selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat warga dan pasien-pasien saja.

" Sakura, mau main di luar?" tanya Sasuke.

" Hm iya! Aku mau!" jawabku tanpa ragu-ragu.

Ya mumpung masih siang dan langit sangat cerah aku jadi makin semangat main-main di luar. Aku langsung menarik Sasuke keluar dan mengajaknya main, tapi ia tak mau. Ah, padahal dia yang membawaku ke sini, dan yang mangajakku main keluar kenapa malah dia tak mau main sekarang.

Ya sudah, aku main saja sendirian hehe dan Sasuke hanya duduk saja di hamparan pasir itu. Air laut yang sangat biru itu begitu menggoda diriku. Aku ingin segera merasakan kesegaran air laut itu. Langkah demi langkah dan waaaaaah… airnya dingin, bukan! Bukan dingin tapi sejuk. Aku semakin lama semakin melangkah maju dan laut terasa makin dalam. Yang tadinya air itu hanya semata kaki sekarang lama-lama sudah naik menjadi sedada. Ah…sejuk!

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke yang duduk di hamparan pasir terus memperhatikan Sakura yang dari tadi asik jalan-jalan di dalam air laut yang tingginya sudah sedadanya. Bajunya sudah basah semua.

" Untung aku nyuruh dia bawa baju yang banyak. Memang merepotkan sekali dia," ucap Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau ia jadi amat sangat perhatian pada Sakura. Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan itu ternyata sangat manis bagi Sasuke. Ia yang tadinya hanya melihat dari kejauhan lama-lama penasaran dan ada yang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

" Cih, apa-apaan itu!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri ada seorang laki-laki kekar yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura. Pandangannya terlihat penuh makna dan Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi risih sendiri.

Sakura sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi alam sekitarnya tidak akan menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikan dia. Ia asik menunduk menerawang apa yang ada di bawah air laut.

" Ah, ada ikan-ikan kecil! Cantik sekali!" ucap Sakura heboh sambil memperhatikan satu-satu ikan-ikan kecil yang bermunculan di sekitar ia berdiri.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

" Sasuke! Eh? Ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura kaget.

Bagaimana tidak kaget, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang tanpa suara. Wajah Sakura yang basah menjadi memerah begitu menyadari suami yang ia cintai itu ada di belakangnya, memeluknya erat. Nafasnya sangat terasa di kuping Sakura yang membuat wajah Sakura makin memerah.

" Sas..sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

" Hm.." tak ada jawaban pasti dari Sasuke.

Sakura membatu dalam sesaat. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa di saat seperti ini. Untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya maka Sakura sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

" Sas… hm Sasuke li..lihatlah!" ucap Sakura gugup.

" Hn?"

" I..ikan! iya, ikannya cantik ya.." ucap Sakura lagi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

" Iya, yang itu mirip kau." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ikan kecil berwarna pink tanpa melepas pelukannya.

" Apa sih Sasuke! Itu! Kau mirip yang itu," balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Ya akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengalihkan Sasuke meski tangannya tetap melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke yang tadinya tak ingin main akhirnya terbawa Sakura untuk menikmati keindahan yang ada di dekat mereka. (author melting~ /)

.

.

.

" Sakura! Ayo kita kembali, sudah berapa jam kau main di situ?" ucap Sasuke mengajak Sakura kembali ke penginapan mereka.

" Eng~ entar Sasuke…"

" Ayolah. Aku cape," ucap Sasuke, dan sekarang ia mencoba menarik tangan Sakura.

" Ah! Ya sudahlah," balas Sakura yang sudah pasrah.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka Sakura langsung mengeringkan dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup terkena air laut.

" Sakura kau mandi duluan jangan lama-lama, habis kau mandi baru aku," ucap Sasuke.

" Ng, iya!"

Selama Sakura mandi, Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengecek fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada di sana. Sasuke juga memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan besok supaya mereka berdua tidak bosan. Sasuke duduk di sofa kecil dekat jendela kamar mereka, memandang keluar sambil menunggu Sakura selesai mandi.

" Hm. Lama sekali sih dia itu," gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakura keluar dengan baju tidurnya yang berwarna soft pink. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah selesai langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura merasa badannya sudah sangat ringan karena sudah benar-benar bersih. Dia sangat lelah karena seharian ada di dalam air dan tak ada henti-hentinya berlari keliling-keliling pantai.

" Haaaaah…. Besok aku ngapain lagi ya? Sasuke juga diam saja, dia aneh… bisa mendiamkan aku lalu tiba-tiba datang dan bersikap manis. Dasar si Uchiha yang satu itu," ucap Sakura sembari merebahkan badannya tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur dengan sprei putih.

" Hoaaam… lelah sekali,"

BRAAKK

" Sakura? Hei Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sasuke mengerti pasti Sakura terlalu cape hari ini, tapi malam ini mereka berdua belum sempat makan malam. Sasuke ingin membangunkan Sakura tapi rasanya tak enak, tapi kalau pergi makan sendiri juga rasanya tak enak. Sasuke yang terjepit dalam kondisi itu memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV, mematikan lampu dan ikutan berbaring di samping Sakura.

KLIK! KLIK! ~~ KLIK!

" Apa-apaan ini, tidak ada yang bagus.." ucap Sasuke sambil memindah-mindahkan chanel TV.

" Ng~"

" Sakura? Kau bangun?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengamati Sakura.

Tapi sayangnya tidak, Sakura hanya _ngulet._ Pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Sakura. Ia mengamati Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dari rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink, matanya yang tertutup dengan bulu mata yang lentik, pipi putih yang halus, bibir mungilnya, sampai lekuk tubuh Sakura yang tertutupi oleh selimut tebal.

" Ini baru pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan wanita," ucap Sasuke yang bicara pada dirinya sendiri. " Sakura, kau… kau manis juga ya kalau tertidur," pikirnya lagi.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

DEG!

DEG!

" Ah! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini sih," ucap Sasuke kesal. " Apa yang aku pikirkan sih," tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Sudah! Aku tidur saja, semakin malam akan semakin kacau kalau begini," ucap Sasuke kesal lalu mematikan TV dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang sama dengan yang Sakura pakai.

" Ng~ uuuuurg…" Lagi-lagi Sakura membuat suara seperti itu secara tak sadar. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan secara tidak sengaja mengenai punggu Sasuke.

" Sakura!" ucap Sasuke kaget lalu membalikkan badannya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa _gregetan_ karena melihat Sakura yang masih menutupkan matanya.

" Ah kenapa sih anak itu tidak bisa diam, benar-benar merepotkan!" protes Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh dah aneh malam ini hanya karena melihat Sakura yang sedang tidur. Setiap kali Sasuke mulai memjamkan matanya Sakura selalu saja membuat suara-suara aneh dan terus bergerak-gerak.

" Sasukeeeeee-kun..eng~" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya saja karena ia tau Sakura pasti hanya mengigau. Tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang bergetar di dalam dirinya, ia merasa ada yang lain dari dirinya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada puncaknya…

" Arg! Aku ini kenapa!" tanya Sasuke lagi kelihatan makin frustasi.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih dengan enaknya tidur dengan pulas sedangkan ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena Sakura. Meskipun sangat menyebalkan entah mengapa serasa seperti ada yang menarik Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan badannya menjadi menghadap Sakura, tanganya tergerak untuk mengelusnya. Mengelus rambutnya yang lembut, pipinya dan akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium pipinya yang baru saja ia elus-elus dengan lembut.

" Sa…sakura…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Yiha~~ . haloo maaf kalau lama apdetnya hehe<p>

Banyak yang nnya dan ngerasa kalo chapter 5 itu udh ending dari cerita ini.. bisa aja sih, tapi aku rencanya mau lanjutin pengalaman2 mereka dan moment2 sweet sasusaku . anggep aja jadi chapter2 ini bonus yaaa ^^ syukur-syukur kalo masih pada mau baca hehe

Kalian bisa kirim aku message atau pas ngereview kasih ide nih moment2 yang sweet kyk gimana hehe =P sapa tau bisa aku masukin ke ff aku di chapter2 selanjutnya

Review ya! Makasih ,,


	7. First time

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Makasih ya yang udah ngereview lumayan banyak buat chapter kemarin hehe ^^ maaf lama apdeeet ya.. mohon di maafkan dan baca terus ya! Thanks buat masukan-masukannya yaaah para readers ^_^**

* * *

><p>" Sa…sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan lembut. " Aku mau tidur, jangan menggodaku ya.." ucap Sasuke lagi dan kembali memejamkan matanya.<p>

Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke kebiasaan tidur Sakura itu tidak mengganggunya, tapi entah mengapa ada yang membuat ia ingin menyentuh lebih dan karena itu Sasuke merasa gelisah sendiri. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Huh, kasihan Sasuke.. (hehehe =P)

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Matahari pagi itu seakan mengetuk pelan kedua kelopak mataku, aku terbangun dan kini aku tengah berbaring di kasur tanpa Sasuke di sampingku ataupun handuk yang semalam aku pakai. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, 'Sepi' pikirku, namun kemudian telingaku mendengar suara bunyi KREEEK … hm,ada yang membuka pintu.

" Sasuke?" panggilku sembari menoleh ke arah pintu.

" Sudah bangun ya," kata Sasuke.

" Habis dari mana? Kok sudah bangun?" tanyaku heran.

" Pesan makanan. Aku tak bisa tidur semalam,"

" Kenapa?" tanyaku agak kaget. Apa jangan-jangan aku melakukan hal-hal buruk selama tidur.

" Kau...menyebalkan," balas Sasuke.

Aku tersentak. Aku kaget sekali begitu Sasuke bicara seperti itu. Oh iya! Aku baru sadar kalau baru kali ini aku tidur bersama Sasuke. Hah…jangan-jangan aku benar-benar menganggunya sampai tak bisa tidur.

" Maaf Sasuke, sungguh…sungguh aku tak sadar kalau sampai menganggumu! Maaf Sasuke. Malam ini aku tidak tidur di sini, iya aku janji!" kataku yang sudah sangat panik. Aku takut sekali Sasuke marah padaku.

" Hahahaha tidak, tidak apa kok! Bukan salahmu," kata Sasuke yang membuatku agak bingung.

Bukan salahku? Dan lagi tadi dia barusan tertawa. Hm…Sasuke kau kenapa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa aku harus tertidur tadi malam padahal kalau tidak aku bisa menemani Sasuke yang tak bisa tidur. Ah, aku memang bodoh!

TOK TOK TOK

" Sakura kau mandi dulu saja, itu mungkin makanan sudah datang." ucapnya seraya menuju ke pintu kamar untuk melihat sapa yang datang.

" Iya," aku mengangguk.

Ku rapikan bantal-bantal dan seprei yang tadi malam kami pakai. Ku lipat juga selimut tebal yang sangat nyaman itu. Dan setelah selesai merapikan kasur aku langsung mengambil bajuku dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku masih malu rasanya kalau sampai harus menganti pakaianku di depan Sasuke.

Hm…segar sekali airnya. Semenjak datang ke sini kok rasanya aku jadi suka main air ya! Hahaha.. Seandainya di sini lebih ramai, pasti lebih seru! Ti..tidak deh! Ini kan saatnya aku berduaan dengan Sasuke. Sebentar, apakah ini… bulanmadu kami? Kalau begitu seharuskan kan.. Ah! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam .

" Sakura! Kau kok lama sekali," panggil Sasuke dari luar yang membuatku jadi tergesa-gesa.

" Iya Sasuke-kun!"

Huh, ini karena kebanyakan melamun sih jadinya kelamaan. Aku langsung buru-buru menyiram tubuhku lalu segera mengenakan pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan tadi.

" Sasuke hehe…" panggilku sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

" Lama sekali sih," katanya sedikit mengomel.

" Iya, iya… maaf ya Sasuke…" ucapku sambil mengelus bahunya yang besar.

" Ya sudah makan," sambil menyodorkan piring yang isinya ada nasi, ayam dan lainnya.

" Setelah selesai makan kau bisa main lagi," ucap Sasuke lagi.

" Iya, temani aku ya!"

" Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Tapi pada kenyataannya? Sasuke malah tidur. Kenapa sih dia? Padahal dia sudah bilang mau nememaniku. Sekarang apa yang bisa aku lakukan ya selama Sasuke-kun tidur. Rasanya ingin jalan-jalan lagi berdua tapi ia sedang tidur dan kalau aku bangunkan pasti dia marah dan juga kan tadi pagi dia cerita kalau tadi malam tidak bisa tidur yang mungkin saja memang benar karena aku. Ya sudah, mumpung Sasuke tidur lebih baik aku berenang sekarang aku lihat juga banyak anak-anak. Tempat ini sepi namun meski begitu ada beberapa keluarga yang datang ke sini juga.

Aku segera bergegas mengganti pakaianku dan menuju pantai. Belum tentu aku bisa ke sini lagi kan nanti.

WHUUUUSSSS WHUSSS

" Kenapa anginnya sangat kencang hari ini," pikirku.

" Kakak," panggil seseorang yang membuatku kaget dan melihat ke bawah.

" Hah? Hallo adik kecil," sapaku dengan senyuman.

Ada seorang anak kecil yang menarik bajuku. Tadinya kukira dia anak hilang, ternyata ia mengajakku bermain. Ah.. aku juga kesepian, ya sudah aku main dengan anak manis itu.

Membuat istana dari pasir juga berenang bersama. Meski dengan anak kecil rasanya seru sekali. Aku tak pernah tau bisa semenyenangkan ini rupanya bermain dengan anak kecil. Seandainya….. seandainya aku punya..

" Ichi!" panggil seseorang.

" Kakak," panggil anak itu yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

" Itu mamaku, aku sudah di panggil. Makasih ya kak sudah nemenin dari tadi. Dadah!" kata anak kecil itu sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku saat ia berlari ke arah orang tuanya.

Yah, sekarang aku sendiri lagi. Ya sudahlah mungkin aku harus pulang lagi pula tak sangka juga bermain dengan anak kecil begitu bisa membuatku betah di hamparan pasir sampai berjam-jam. Kami juga makan siang bersama lalu berenang. Uh.. badanku sedikit bau amis rasanya mana lagi pasti aku bertambah hitam karena hanya memakai bikini ini. Kalau aku memakai pakaian santaiku yang lain lama-lama besok aku pulang pakai apa, bisa-bisa semuanya basah karena aku main di tengah laut terus.

Tak terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke penginapan, hanya butuh waktu 5 menit dan aku sudah sampai di depan kamar.

" Hm, sebaiknya aku ketuk apa buka saja ya. Sasuke sudah bangun belum ya?" kataku dalam hati.

KREEEEEK

Akhirnya aku membuka sendiri pintunya karena takut Sasuke masih tidur dan dia terbangun. Ku lihat tubuh kekar suami yang kusayangi itu masih berbaring di kasur.

" Sasuke…" panggilku.

"…"

Ia tak menjawab sedikitpun. Ya pasti masih tidur, pulas sekali sih.

" Lebih baik aku mandi sekarang dan habis itu cari makanan untuk dia kalau sudah bangun nanti kali ya," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Ku pikir ia masih tertidur lelap maka itu kulepaskan saja baju luaran yang kupakai untuk menutupi bikini merah yang kupakai. Tidak enak kalau masuk ke sini hanya menggunakan bikini makanya sengaja aku membawanya. Aku yang sedang melepaskan rok hijau tua yang kupakai tadi sangat kaget begitu ada yang menegurku dari arah belakang.

" Sakura?" seseorang memanggilku.

" Sas..sas..sasuke!" balasku kaget.

" Kau…habis dari mana? Dan itu… kau.." tanya Sasuke dan mata onyxnya yang berjalan menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutku. Tiba-tiba bisa kulihat mukanya sekejap menjadi memerah dan aku pun langsung sadar akan keadaanku yang sudah melepaskan pakaian luaranku. Aku yang kaget langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di depanku.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Aku kaget sekali dan aku malu sekali. Badanku rasanya tak bisa bergerak, kakiku gemetar dan tanganku hanya bisa merenggut rok barusan saja tadi aku lepaskan.

20 menit kemudian aku masih di kamar mandi, rasanya aku takut untuk keluar / apa Sasuke tidur lagi ya? Dari tadi tak ada suaranya sama sekali. Apa dia pergi ya? Tapi kemana?

Huh, aku ingin melihat tapi takut dan malu. Aku sudah memakai pakaian tidurku dari sekarang dan bahkan rambutku yang basah tadi sudah mulai mengering. Apa aku harus keluar sekarang ya… Aku masih bimbang.

" Tapi ya sudahlah kucoba saja," kataku dalam hati.

KREEEK…..

Aku mengintip dari pintu yang baru kubuka sangat kecil. Hm..tak ada Sasuke di kasur. Lalu kuberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar mandi sepenuhnya tapi tak ada seorang pun di kamar ini selain aku.

" Sasuke-kun.." panggilku memastikan Sasuke memang tidak ada di kamar.

Ku rebahkan handuk yang habis kupakai, ku rapikan selimut yang tadi Sasuke pakai.

" Sakura," panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundaku dari belakang.

Aku tau suara itu, itu..

" Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn," jawabnya singkat.

" Habis dari mana?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata onyxnya.

" Jalan-jalan sebentar dan memesan makan. Kau lapar kan?" tanya Sasuke padaku dengan lembut.

" Hm, iya Sasuke-kun." jawabku dan menganggukan kepalaku.

" Aku mandi dulu, kalau ada yang mengetuk pintu kau bukakan saja ya," perintahnya.

" Iya, iya…cepat mandi!" kataku sambil mendorong Sasuke ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi ada yang mengetuk pintu dan benar saja, mereka mengantar makanan untuk kami malam ini. Ku letakan piring-piring yang penuh dengan makanan yang masih panas itu di atas meja dekat pintu kamar mandi dan jendela.

Pas sekali! Begitu aku selesai merapikan semuanya Sasuke juga selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat masih ada tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya. Setidaknya wajahnya jauh lebih segar dibandingkan tadi.

" Sasuke-kun ayo makan!" panggilku dengan senyuman manis khusus untuknya.

" Hn." jawabnya singkat.

Lalu menarik bangku yang ada di sebelahku dan duduk tepat di sebelahku. Kami makan berdua tanpa pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa padahal aku memulai hari ini pada jam 8 pagi dan sekarang sudah mau jam 7 malam. Apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan ya selama berjam-jam menunggu Sasuke. Benar-benar tak terasa ya ternyata aku bermain dengannya begitu lama.

Kulihat Sasuke hanya mondar mandir di depan balkon kamar kami. Sehabis makan aku membuka jendela balkon kamar kami supaya ada udara luar yang masuk. Kamar kami terletak di lantai tiga, jadi angin malam cukup kencang dan dingin. Sasuke hanya diam melihat ke arah luar tanpa mengajak aku bicara sedikit pun.

Aku merasa tak nyaman kalau kami berdua hanya diam begini. Rasanya begitu kaku…

" Sasuke-kun," panggilku memulai perbincangan.

" Hn?" jawbanya singkat.

" Besok kita pulang?" tanyaku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraaan.

" Iya. Kau mau berapa lama lagi memangnya?" tanyanya balik setelah menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Tidak.. aku hanya bertanya Sasuke-kun. Salah?" tanyaku lagi.

" Tidak," jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padaku yang duduk di tepi ranjang kami.

" Kau tidak bosan?" tanyaku lagi mencari topic agar bisa terus ngobrol.

" Lumayan," jawabnya dingin.

" Sasuke kenapa kau jadi dingin begini?" tanyaku heran.

" Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu kali," balasnya lagi.

" Terserah kaulah Sasuke," kataku membalas ucapannya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Aku lelah. Aku tak mau ribut dengannya dan tak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Ku rebahkan badanku kasur yang ku rapikan tadi.

" Sasuke," panggilku lagi dengan nada lembut.

" Hn?"

" Sini. Lebih baik kau tiduran saja dari pada hanya mondar mandir tak karuan," ucapku.

" Ah, berisik. Iya, iya.." balas Sasuke dan langsung mengambil remot TV.

Aku bingung harus ngapain lagi. Sekarang baru jam 7 lewat beberapa menit dan Sasuke tidak mengajakku bicara. Apa lagi-lagi harus aku yang memulai? Hah…

" Sas…sasuke-kun," panggilku dan mengangkat badanku agar bisa duduk dan bersandar pada bantal.

" Hn," jawabnya singkat.

" Kau..aku bingung,"

" Tentang?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar televisi.

" Aku tak pernah tau tempat ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Tempat ini susah di jangkau orang-orang yang tak tahu tempat pedalaman," tanyaku sambil melihatnya.

" Aku pernah ke sini, seseorang dan memberi tahu tempat ini. "

" Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Karin," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

DEG! Sebentar.. dia barusan bilang Karin? Apa dia ke sini juga dengan Karin? Tapi kapan?

" Kau…hm, kalian menginap juga?" tanyaku lagi.

" Hn,"

Sasuke menginap di sini dengan Karin? Apa iya? Jadi.. Tadinya aku senang karena aku pikir ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajak seorang wanita untuk berlibur berdua bergini apa lagi di tempat yang indah seperti ini. Rasanya sakit, entah mengapa tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Air mataku seperti akan keluar sekarang. Haaah sudah Sakura, kenapa jadi begini hanya karena Sasuke menyebut nama Karin. Ku tundukan kepalaku agar Sasuke tak melihat wajahku yang mungkin sangat mencerminkan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini.

" Sakura,"

Rasanya aku kecewa sekali. Seperti Sasuke membohongiku..tidak, bukan! Itu salahku karena memang aku tak pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya.

" Sakura!" panggil Sasuke yang langsung menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

" I..iya? Kenapa Sasuke?" tanyaku dan tetap menunduk seperti tadi.

" Kau kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

" Aku? Ti…tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sedikit terbata-bata.

" Hei, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Aku merasa tangannya kini menyentuh pundakku.

Aku takut kalau sampai dia melihatku yang seperti ini. Memalukan juga kalau aku tiba-tiba menangis hanya karena hal ini apa lagi Sasuke benci orang yang cengeng.

" Sakura?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku tersadar.

" Kenapa Sasuke? Aku tak apa-apa kok aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya," kataku dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam selimut.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah laku Sakura. " Apa ada yang salah?" pikir Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap tubuh mungil istrinya yang di tutupi selimut dan membelakanginya.

" Sakura, lihat ke sini!" perintah Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Sakura tidak menghiraukannya, ia hanya diam tetap membelakangi suaminya itu.

Karena itu Sasuke terpaksa menarik selimut Sakura dan mematikan TV. Sasuke memaksa Sakura agar Sakura menatapnya. Sasuke kaget sekali begitu melihat mata Sakura yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ya, memang sedari tadi Sasuke sudah curiga dengan sikap Sakura.

" Sa…sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit panik melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu.

" Aku tak apa Sasuke-kun,"

" Pembohong!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke membentaknya. Tangannya gemetar dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Sakura takut Sasuke akan lebih marah padanya kalau dia tak menjawab.

" A…aku.." jawab Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

" Apa?"

" Mungkin ini akan sangat menyebalkan bagimu, tapi aku… aku hanya saja tau kau pernah ke sini dan menginap di sini bersama Karin rasanya aku.." lanjut Sakura dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan tidak menatap mau Sasuke.

" Karena Karin?" tanya Sasuke seakan tak percaya.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun dari mulut Sakura, hanya mengangkat badannya lalu bersender pada tumpukan bantal dan kepalanya mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang seperti itu. Tangannya kini meraih pipi Sakura yang basah terkena air mata. Menghapus air mata yang membekas di pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sasuke agak mengangkat kepala Sakura lalu dengan lembutnya iya mengecup bibir manis Sakura. Sakura sempat kaget mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Sakura merasa aneh. Kenapa? Karena ia merasa ciuman Sasuke kali ini beda dari biasanya. Sasuke mendorong kepala Sakura ke arahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura merasa senang tapi juga merasa aneh bercampur malu.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura yang membuat agak tersentak dan justru saat itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk makin memperdalam ciumannya. Semakin lama yang tadinya hanya ciuman lembut sekarang jadi sebuat lumatan-lumatan yang tetap lembut.

" Hmmm..hmph.. Sas…" panggil Sakura yang tertahan karena ciuman Sasuke yang tak di lepaskan juga sedari tadi.

Sakura sudah merasa sedikit sesak dan mendorong Sasuke. Tapi tenaganya tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap memaksa dan tidak bisa berhenti sampai akhirnya Sakura memohon melas.

" Sas…uke, aku hmm…aku mohon… haaah haaah.. sebentar," Sakura memelas sambil mengusap pelan pipi Sasuke.

Karena melihat Sakura yang seperi itu, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari mengelilingi desa. Keduanya diam sesaat menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

" Sasuke-kun kenapa tadi.. ng~"

Belum selesai berbicara, kata-kata Sakura terpotong lagi karena Sasuke menyerangnya kembali. Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang baju mungil Sakura. Untuk kali ini sepertinya Sakura mulai bisa menerima ciuman yang makin lama makin terasa ganas di dalam mulutnya.

" Ng~ Sasuke-kun, haaaah…hmmm.." desah Sakura tertahan karena bibir Sakura yang menguasai mulut Sakura sepenuhnya.

Semakin lama Sakura merasa Sasuke mendorongnya pelan hingga sekarang tubuh Sakura terkunci di bawah Sasuke. Kaki Sakura menendang pelan-pelan selimut yang ia pakai karena ia mulai merasa kepanasan sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan mukanya memerah. Sakura mulai menikmatinya dah sesekali membalas ciuman Sasuke. Pikirannya kosong, tidak memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

Sakura bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke yang menyapu seisi mulutnya itu berasakan panas dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mengusap wajah Sakura dan semakin lama semakin turun. Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke yang sedang memegang piama yang ia kenakan. Membuka kancingnya satu persatu dengan satu tangan. Sakura agak terganggu dan jadi memperhatikan dan merasakan gerak gerik tangan Sasuke. Satu…dua…tiga.. empat..lima kancing piama Sakura sudah terbuka semua.

Ciuman Sasuke mulai menurun ke leher jejang Sakura. Nafas Sakura terengah-engah, ia susah untuk mengontrol nafasnya sendiri.

" Ng… Sasu..aaah Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura yang terdengar lebih seperti desahan.

" Hm… kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengehentikan kegiatannya itu.

" Ah.. hah, hah…aku…aku.." ucap Sakura terengah-engah.

" Sttttt.. diam saja,"

" Hmm..i..iya Sas..akh!" Sakura merasa sedikit sakit di lehernya. Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigit leher Sakura yang putih sehingga membuat tanda merah yang sangat tertara di leher Sakura.

Sasuke melanjutkan permainannya di leher Sakura. Dijilat dan terkadang dihisapnya sehingga menimbulkan _kissmark_ yang lumayan banyak di bagian bawah leher Sakura. Sakura merasa sakit namun menikmatinya, tapi sesekali iya merasa Sasuke terlalu menekannya sehingga ia harus mendorong Sasuke sedikit. Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Tangan berjalan ke badan Sakura, mencoba menarik baju Sakura yang semua kancingnya sudah terbuka.

" Ng… Sasuke-kun.." desah Sakura sambil menahan bajunya.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian Sakura, melepas ciuman-ciuman di sepanjang leher Sakura dan langsung membelakangi Sakura. Sakura bingung melihat Sasuk yang tiba-tiba membebaskan dirinya begitu saja bahkan membelakanginya.

" Sasuke, ke…kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

" Tak apa. Kalau kau tak mau tak usah dipaksa. Aku tak akan memaksa, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Dari belakang Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke yang seperti mencerminkan suatu kekecewaan. Sakura tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke kecewa apa pun masalahnya.

" Sas.. sasu," panggil Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang suaminya itu dari belakang.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

" Aku..bukannya aku tak mau Sasuke-kun, tapi aku.." ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke langsung membantahnya.

" Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Ayo tidur," ajak Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

" Sasu, dengarkan aku. Kau boleh melanjutkannya, apapun yang kau mau Sasuke aku bersedia. Aku..aku hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku masih sedikit takut dan malu. Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu Sasuke," ucap Sakura menjelaskan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

" ….." Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali.

" Percayalah padaku, Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan Sakura pada akhirnya tersentuh juga. Ia membalikan badannya lalu memeluk Sakura dan mengusap rambut soft pink orang yang ada di dekapannya itu.

" Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

" Hm, iya Sasuke-kun…" jawab Sakura sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura sudah tenang bersiap memulai aksinya kembali. Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan menidurkannya di posisi semula. Sasuke membuka baju Sakura yang memang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua sedari tadi. Di lihatnya tubuh bagian atas Sakura, " Hm, indah juga.." pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium Sakura untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Melumat bibir mungil itu dengan lembut dan perlahan, membiarkan Sakura agar bisa bernafas. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Sakura. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit putih Sakura. Tentu saja wajah Sakura ikut memanas dan memerah karena malu.

Sasuke mulai menikmati semua yang ada di tubuh Sakura dari atas hingga bagian bawah. Tak ada suara kecuali suara desahan Sakura yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi di kamar mereka.

~oOo~

Lagi-lagi matahari sudah muncul mengantikan bulan. Terdapat sepasang suami istri yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya di dalam kamar penginapan mereka.

" Eng~" sang wanita menggeliat, merenggangkan otot-otot badannya dan masih terasa kaku karena menenang semalaman.

Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya. Di lihatnya orang yang sangat di cintainya masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Siapakah wanita itu? Ya.. Sakura Uchiha namanya. Sekarang ia sudah meyandang status sebagai istri dari laki-laki yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya.

" Ugh, perih.." ucap Sakura reflek karena merasakan sedikit rasa perih di sekitar selangkangannya.

Tapi ia menghiraukannya, ia merasa ini hal yang wajar bagi seorang yang bisa di bilang 'baru' seperti dirinya itu. Perhatiannya kembali pada laki-laki berambur raven yang terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur.

" Sasuke-kun," panggilnya pelan sembari mengusap pipi laki-laki itu.

Tapi tak ada reaksi. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat lelah sampai-sampai tak merasakan usapan-usapan Sakura di wajahnya.

" Saat tidur tetap menawan, hahaha…" kata Sakura dalam hati.

Wajah manis Sasuke yang sedang tertidur rupanya menarik Sakura untuk lebih dari sekedar melihat saja. Merasa dirinya makin tertarik Sakura pasrah dan mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Pandangan Sakura semakin dekat, dekat, dekat..hampir saja jarak di antara wajah mereka hilang karena sebuah ciuman.

" Hmmm…" Sakura terkejut. Serasa ada yang mendorong kepalanya dari belakang. Ia rasakan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu menyadarinya. Dapat ia rasakan ada tangan yang melingkari lehernya dan mendorong dirinya untuk memperdekat jarak di antara mereka.

" Hmmmp… Sas..hm.." desah Sakura tertahan. Sakura merasa sesak dan ingin menyudahi ciuman ini. Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Sasuke dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" Sas, sasuke-kun .. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

" Kenapa? Itu yang kau ingini kan?" kata Sasuke berbalik nanya.

" Eng…eng, engga kok!" bantah Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Hahaha dasar kau ini," respon Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Pagi yang selalu menjadi mimpi Sakura. Di mana saat pertama kalinya membuka mata untuk mengawali hari baru ada orang yang di cintainya ada bersamanya, ada di sampingnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Sasuke yang mengucek-ucek matanya perlahan bersiap untuk bangun.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

" Hm?"

" Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Ya..bagaimana ya. Agak perih sedikit tapi sudah jauh lebih baikan," jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

" Hn. Baguslah," kata Sasuke dan membalas senyuman Sakura.

Kini keduanya sudah tersadar dari tidur lelap mereka. Sakura merapikan seprei kasur dan selimut yang mereka berdua pakai semalam sedangkan Sasuke berada di kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya yang semalam dibanjiri air keringat.

Tak ada yang beda tetap seperti biasanya. Setelah Sasuke selesai sekarang giliran Sakura yang membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa semalam dan kemudian setelah beberapa saat mereka sarapan bersama di kamar sambil melihat pemandangan indah di luar dari jendela balkon di samping meja makan mereka.

" Sasuke, kita pulang kapan?" tanya Sakura.

" Apa mau sekarang? Kau harus ingat butuh waktu loh," jawab Sasuke.

" Ya sudah habis ini aku bereskan barang-barang ya Sasuke-kun,"

" Hn."

Sakura merapikan baju-baju mereka dan segala barang yang ia bawa. Sakura sangat senang sekali, meski kelihatannya sepele dan hanya sebentar tapi liburan ini sangat berharga bagi Sakura apa lagi di sinilah pertama kalinya ia menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya.

" Semoga aku bisa memenuhi keinginan Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum melukiskan kebahagiannya.

Sakura merapikan barang-barang dan Sasuke hanya mondar mandir melihat Sakura yang sedang sibuk ke sana sini melihat-lihat apakah ada yang tertinggal.

" Sasuke–kun, sudah siap,"

" Hn. Ayo berangkat," ajak Sasuke.

" Anu Sasuke-kun, apa boleh aku mendekati pantai untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Sakura agak ragu-ragu.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, " Ya, ayo ke sana bersama-sama!"

Setelah barang sudah siap dirapikan Sasuke dan Sakura menyempatkan diri ke pantai untuk melihat pemandangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, semoga ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya mereka ke sini. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, seakan tak ingin terpisah dengan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan pandangannya yang jauh kesebrang lautan biru di depannya.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menoleh kea rah istrinya itu.

" Kapan-kapan ke sini lagi ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menatap mata onyx milik suaminya itu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, " Ya, itu pasti. Ayo kita jalan Sakura-chan!"

DEG!

" Sasu….sasuke, tadi kau bilang chan?" tanya Sakura dengan muka tak percaya.

" Hn."

" Hahahaha…" Sakura tertawa begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

" Hei, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

" Tak apa- apa, hehe…" jawab Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

" Lupakan! Ayo jalan," balas Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menarik tangan Sakura.

" Terima kasih Sasuke-kun untuk pengalaman kali ini," kata Sakura dalam hati.

- To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Waaaaaah maaf jelek . aku sudaaaaaah buntu pikiran hehe maaf juga ya kalau pendek dan typonya .<p>

Maaf ya saya ga bisa ngelemon, hehe belum berpengalaman.. =P harap di maklumi dan mudah-mudahan masih pada mau baca ya!

Gimana menurut kalian? REVIEW ya! ^^

Apakah ada ide untuk next chapter?


	8. You and I

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Makasih ya buat yang ngereview meski engga serame yang chapter2 sebelumnya hehe dah pada bosen ya? Maaf ya, saya panitia dari acara di PRJ yg akan d mulai dr tgl 9 juni – 10 juli. Ada korea-koreaan sama jejepangan + cosplay tgl 19 juni nya (MAAP! MALAH PROMOSI + CURHAT #plaaaakkk) **

**Author pusing mikirin kelanjutannya hehe dan ga sempet lanjutinnya tapi… kasian klo ninggalin FF hehe =P **

**Mohon mengerti yaaa! ^_^**

* * *

><p>" Terima kasih Sasuke-kun untuk pengalaman kali ini," kata Sakura dalam hati.<p>

**SAKURA POV**

Setelah beberapa jam, sampailah aku dan orang yang sangat aku cintai ini di depan pintu masuk desa. Ah akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke Konoha dan menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya tapi untungnya sekarang aku punya orang yang sangat aku cintai ada bersamaku. Kuharap aku dan Sasuke bisa terus-terus seperti ini dan setelah kejadian itu aku bisa cepat-cepat mengandung.

" Sakura," panggil seorang yang suaranya sangat kukenal.

" Ya Sasuke-kun?" balasku sambil memberikan senyuman manis padanya.

" Kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi," kata Sasuke yang terlihat bingung dengan sikapku.

Astaga! memalukan sekali Sasuke melihatku senyum-senyum dari tadi hehe… " Aku senang sekali Sasuke," kataku.

" Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

" Karena kau," jawabku sambil terus memberikan senyuman padanya.

" Aku?" tanyanya lagi dan mukanya semakin terlihat penasaran.

" Hm, iya. Karena kamu Sasuke, aku senang sekali karena kau begitu perhatian padaku sekarang bahkan kau bisa menerimaku sekarang! Makasih sekali ya Sasuke-kun," kataku menyampaikan padanya apa yang aku pikirkan.

" Oh itu. Hm, iya iya.." balasnya sambil membalas senyumanku kali ini.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat kami kenal dari depan kami yang membuatku dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara bersamaan..

" Wah wah wah… mesra sekali ya! Hehehe"

" Na…naruto?" kataku menyebut nama laki-laki itu.

" Hehe.. mesra sekali ckckc pemandangan langka!" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya lebih pantas disebut suatu ejekan.

" Apa maksudmu baka! Berisik sekali, jangan ganggu kami!" balas Sasuke kesalnya.

" Hei.. jangan galak-galaklah! Hehehe bagaimana bulanmadu kalian?" tanya Naruto yang membuatku menjadi _blushing _mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Ah! Kenapa aku ini! Jangan berpikiran mesum.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu yang kata-katanya masih bisa aku dengar, " Sudah melakukan 'itu' ?"

BLETAAAK

" Au! Sasuke sakit! Apa-apaan kau malah menjitakku," kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

" Jangan mesum!" kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yang selalu seperti anak-anak itu.

" Sakura! Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku.

" Hei! Tung..tunggu aku," ku dengar Naruto memangil kami lagi.

" Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku padanya.

" hehehe ayolah, kita kan teman..ceritakan bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat mukaku merah sepenuhnya.

" Jangan ganggu Sakura! Ini bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke dan menarik tanganku lagi.

Ah, bagaimana ini. Sepanjang perjalanan aku masih bisa merasakan kalau wajahku terus memerah lagi dan lagi. Tadi Naruto bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya..hm, apa dia belum pernah ya? Ah! Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini. Tapi sebentar, Sasuke bisa melakukan 'itu' padaku dan sepertinya dia tahu banyak. Apa Sasuke tipe orang yang begitu? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pernah?

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku tentang kejadian saat Karin keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan membuatku tersentak.

" Ah iya! Itu!" kataku dalam hati.

Apa Ka…Karin? Apa ini bukan yang pertama buatku? Jujur rasanya hatiku pedih mengingatnya. Sakit dan perih! Mungkin lebih dari itu tapi hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikannya lewat kata-kata.

" Sakura, sudah sampai. Mana kuncinya?" tanya Sasuke yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

" Ah iya.. ini kuncinya," jawabku sambil mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celanaku.

Kubuka pintu istana kami dan kulihat kondisinya masih sama seperti 3 hari yang lalu. Untung tanaman-tanamanku tidak mati karena kutinggal. Aku.. aku jadi mengingat masalah Karin lagi! Kenapa setiap namanya muncul rasanya aku sangat cemburu dan muncul pikiran-pikiran negative? Aku tak mau mencurigai Sasuke, tapi memang apa yang kulihat waktu itu bisa jadi bukti kan? Hah.. kami-sama kau bingung .

" Sakura, bawa barang-barangmu ke kamar," kata Sasuke padaku sambil memberikan sebuah tas yang kubawa tadi.

" Hm iya, aku lelah Sasuke. Kau sudah lapar lagi atau bagaimana? Aku mungkin ingin tidur," kataku dan melangkah ke arah kamarku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ngantuk hanya saja ingin bersantai di kamar sambil memikirkan masalah Karin. Aku tak mau sampai Sasuke melihatku lagi seperti waktu itu.

" Sakura sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil menahanku dengan cara memegang pergelangan tanganku.

" Hm? Kenapa?" tanyaku dan menoleh kearahnya.

" Temani aku," kata Sasuke yang kudengar nadanya agak manja.

" Ha? Temani? Maksudmu?" tanyaku agak bingung melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

" Hm…"

Tak ada jawaban pasti dari Sasuke, dia malah mengambil tasku, membuangnya dan langsung memelukku.

" Sas…sasu," panggilku dan nafasku agak sesak karena Sasuke memelukku sangat erat.

" Biarkan begini tak apa-apakan?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang menjadi memanja begitu, membuat mukaku menjadi memanas seperti ini. Aaaah kami-sama, pasti mukanya sudah merah dengan sempurna sekarang.

" Sasu…sasuke kau.. kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

" Ah! Maaf..maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan. Hm, kenapa Sasuke menjadi aneh seperti itu meskipun sebenarnya aku senang juga dengan perlakukan Sasuke-kun yang menjadi perhatian begitu.

" Sakura, sekarang kau bawa barang-barangmu yang ada di kamarmu,"

" Heh?" aku semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Apa ia mengusirku? " Sasuke, maksudmu apa? Mau dipindahkan kemana?" tanyaku.

" Bawa ke kamarku," jawabnya singkat lalu mengambil tasku dan membawanya.

Heh? Bawa ke kamarnya? Apa maksudnya aku mulai sekarang…tidur di kamarnya! Iya! Benarkah?

" Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat ke atas dan pindahkan barang-barangmu!" suara Sasuke memanggilku dari atas dan membuatku tersentak.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke kamarku, melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya dan mulai membuka lemari bajuku. Melipatnya dan kutumpuk di atas kasur dengan sprei putih polos. Mengangkat foto-foto yang kupajang di meja kecil di samping ranjangku. Seperti orang gila, aku tak bisa berhentinya tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke yang sangat kucintai ini bisa begini sayang padaku. Semoga ini semua sungguhan.

TOK TOK TOK

" Sas," panggilku. Namun sebelum selesai menyebut namanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengangkat barang-barangku yang ku bawa dari kamar.

" Sudah Sakura, kau masuk saja sana! Ini doang barang-barangnya?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

" Hm, pelan-pelan saja Sasuke-kun itu kan gampang!" jawabku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Memang beda ya, kesannya sangat berbeda di kamar Sasuke rasanya aku bisa merasakan ada banyak kenangan tentang Sasuke di kamar ini. Kamarnya luas meski ukurannya tidak bergitu jauh dari kamar yang kutempati.

.

.

.

" Ng~"

" Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dengan lembut. Suara yang sangat kukenal.

" Sasuke-kun," kataku memanggil namanya.

" Ya? Bagaimana tidurmu putri tidur?" katanya seperti sebuah ledekan bagiku. Meski begitu aku bisa merasakan wajahku langsung merah padam setelah dia memanggilku putri tidur dan menyadari kini aku tidur di sampingnya. Bukan hanya karena itu! Karena kusadari aku tertidur sambil memeluknya.

" Ah, Sasuke-kun hm..a..apa mak..maksudmu?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

" Tidur selama 3 jam apa tidak cukup bagimu?"

Heh? Sebentar..3 jam! Astaga aku belum belanja untuk makan malam.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura begitu kaget begitu menyadari hari sudah hampir malam. Ia langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dah bergegas mengganti bajunya.

" Sakura! Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan muka kebingungan.

" Aku mau belanja untuk kita makan malam Sasuke-kun, kau tunggu saja ya!" jawab istri kesayangannya yang baru bangun itu dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura. " Sakura tunggu! Aku ikut!"

Kini sepasang suami istri itu berjalan berdampingan di jalan yang relatif sepi, tanpa ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut keduanya. Dilihatnya toko swalayan di samping kanan mereka dan langsung memasukinya.

" Sakura kau beli apa?" tanya si suami yang akhirnya membuka perbincangan di antara mereka.

" Kau mau apa Sasuke-kun?" balas Sakura dengan senyumannya.

" Apa saja yang kau buat aku mau," balas Sasuke lagi yang membuat Sakura menjadi _blushing _untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Mungkin malam ini aku akan memasak daging dan sup dengan irisan tomat. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

" Hn."

Tiap gang kecil dalam swalayan dimasuki oleh Sakura sambil mendorong kerangjang dorong yang ia ambil saat memasuki swalayan ini. Ah! Tidak lupa juga Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melihat kiri-kanan, melihat barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di raknya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di depan rak yang berisikan bumbu-bumbu dapur untuk aneka makanan. Saat sedang memilih-milih beragam bumbu yang ada di depannya, bisa dirasakan ada yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sesuatu yang hangat, tangan putih dan kekar.

" Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura yang tersentak kaget.

" Hm," jawab Sasuke yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil Sakura.

" Sasuke aku mohon jang..jangan di..di sini Sasu," kata Sakura terbata-bata dan mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar Sasuke dari pinggangnya.

" Ng? Jangan di sini? Memang ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

" Sasuke, le..lepaskan ya aku mohon Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke lagi dari pinggangnya.

" Kenapa? Malu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan santainya.

" Heh? Eng…engga kok. Tapi..ya…ya kan hanya saja.." jawab Sakura terbata-bata dan jadi salah tingkah.

" Hahaha ya baiklah, baiklah!" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawa dan melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura jadi merasa malu sendiri karena hari ini dia sudah berkali-kali _blushing _ akibat tingkah laku Sasuke yang memanja padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik melihat istrinya yang menjadi salah tingkah karena prilakunya.

Tak terasa hanya untuk belanja bahan-bahan untuk makan malam hampir menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Memilih-memilih bahan-bahan terbaik yang tersedia di swalayan sembari membeli beberapa perlengkapan rumah tangga. Setelah dianggap cukup mereka membawa keranjang mereka yang penuh dengan barang-barang ke kasir dan Sasuke membayar semuanya kali ini. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kesulitan untuk membawa semua kantong-kantong belanjaan akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membantu istrinya itu. Sasuke hanya memberikan kantong yang terkecil pada Sakura dan membiarkan dirinya membawa kantong yang berat. Gentle kan?

~oOo~

TAAAK TAAAK TAAAK

Sakura mengiris dan memotong bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam panci yang berisikan rebusan kaldu ayam. Tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa? Biasanya Sakura hanya sendirian di dapur, menyiapkan segalanya untuk suami tercinta tapi kali ini ia ditemani oleh Sasuke yang duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

Sasuke sedari tadi hanya memandang punggung Sakura yang membelakanginya. Sakura asik sendiri dengan berbagai macam sayur-sayuran dan lauk yang akan dia sihir menjadi hidangan yang lezat.

" Sakura, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai merasa bosan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Sasuke memanggilnya lalu berkata, " Duduklah di situ dengan manis Sasuke dan jangan ganggu aku. Oke?"

" Jadi aku menganggu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit menantang.

" Bukan begitu maksudku Sasuke-kun. Diamlah di situ dan bersabarlah menunggu ya," balas Sakura mencoba menjelaskan pada Sasuke dengan senyumannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ya tatapan itu lebih tepat bisa dibilang seperti tatapan memelas. Tapi tetap saja untuk kali ini hal itu tidak akan mempan pada Sakura yang mencoba menahan diri sekuat mungkin.

Jarum jam bergeser pelan tiap menitnya, tiap detiknya. Meja makan pun mulai terisi oleh piring-piring putih yang cantik dengan motif bunga Sakura tersaji, tak lupa di dalamnya tentu ada makanan yang terlihat lezat baru saja dibuat oleh Sakura Uchiha.

Seperti pinta Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam dan duduk manis sembari mengamati istri kesayangannya mondar-mandir sibuk mengambil aneka bahan dan bumbu yang ia beli tadi di swalayan.

~oOo~

" Tada! Sudah selesai," kata Sakura sambil menaruh piring terakhir di atas meja makan mereka.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan tanpa ada reaksi apapun.

" Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Kau.. tidak menyukainya ya?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit ragu dan terlihat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

" Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengambil sumpitnya dan memberikan mangkuknya ke Sakura. " Sakura ambilkan aku nasi ya," pintanya.

Sakura mengambil mangkuk yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan mengisinya dengan nasi putih yang masih hangat. " Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sambil memberikan mangkuk itu.

" Hn?" jawab Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya sangat dalam. " Apa kau marah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. " Tidak, aku hanya bercanda!" kata Sasuke dan tangannya mulai mengambil satu persatu makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya itu.

Sakura yang tadinya sempat gelisah pun mengubah ekspresinya dan terlihat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

" Hm enak!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan wajahnya pun semakin memerah. Bagaimana tidak, karena ini baru pertama kalinya Sasuke memujinya padahal sudah berkali-kali mereka makan bersama tapi tidak pernah suasananya seperti ini.

" Terima kasih Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura dengan tersipu malu. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang jadi malu karena kata-katanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke melahap semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh semangat. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau Sasuke sangat menikmati makan malam ini. Sebenarnya bagi Sasuke tentu saja tentang makanan yang dibuat Sakura selalu enak selama ini, tapi yang spesial malam ini dia makan bersama istri yang disayanginya tanpa harus ada beban ataupun suasana yang suram.

Sudah satu jam pasangan Uchiha itu berada di meja makannya, menyantap makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat yang dibuat sendiri oleh sang istri. Keduanya terlihat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dan ada sedikit perbincangan kecil di sela-sela kegiatan makan malam mereka.

" Sakura, aku sudah selesai." kata Sasuke sambil menaruh sumpitnya di samping mangkuk putihnya.

" Ah iya Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan mengangat mangkuk serta piring-piring kosong yang ada di atas meja.

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura lalu mendorong Sakura pelan untuk menjauhi meja makan mereka.

" Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

" Biar aku yang bereskan. Sekarang kau naiklah dan mandi biar semua piring-piring kotor ini aku yang cuci," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura agak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke lalu menolaknya, " Tidak Sasuke, jangan. Biar aku yang kerjakan bagaimana kalau kau saja yang ke atas lalu mandi dan bisa segera beristirahat?"

" Tidak. Kenapa kau terus-terusan membantahku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya, " Aku tidak marah, hanya saja ingin membantu. Cepat ke atas dan tunggu aku di kamar!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Sakura mengangat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berlari ke atas.

Kini hanya Sasuke sendiri yang masih ada di dapur. Sibuk mengangkat piring-piring kotor yang digunakan Sakura untuk menyajikan hidangan lezat tadi. Mungkin ini terlihat lucu bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini dianggap _cool _dan sangat dihormati serta ditakuti bisa-bisanya melakukan pekerjaan untuk ibu rumah tangga seperti ini. Namun Sasuke tulus mengerjakannya karena ia mencoba mengerti kesusahan yang Sakura rasakan. Ya setidaknya Sasuke bisa membantu Sakura meski hanya dengan perbuatan kecil seperti ini namun sebenarnya sangat berarti bagi Sakura.

**SAKURA POV **

WHUUUUS...

Ah! Rasanya enak sekali merasakan air-air dari shower ini membasahi tubuhku. Setelah berlama-lama di depan kompor menyiapkan makanan yang terbaik demi suami yang sangat aku cintai itu memang terasa sangat melelahkan namun aku juga sangat senang.

Rasanya seperti semua beban hilang dan badanku terasa sangat ringan tanpa satu pun kotoran. Aku mengusap seluruh tubuhku dengan sabun cair beraromakan cherry dan tak lupa juga menaruh shampoo di puncak kepalaku. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku, " Sasuke, apa dia benar-benar mencuci piring-piring tadi?" dan aku pun tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang mencuci piring.

Ku dengar langkak kaki seseorang yang rasanya makin lama semakin dekat. Ya, mungkin itu suara langkah kaki Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK!

" Sakura apa kau masih lama?" tanya Sasuke dari luar.

Benarkan, memang dia yang datang. " Iya sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun!" jawabku sedikit berteriak agar dia bisa mendengar suaraku yang tertimpa oleh suara air.

Aku langsung segera menyiram kepala dan seluruh tubuhku yang masih penuh dengan busa-busa sabun. Membersihkan dengan cepat namun tetap dengan teliti agar tidak ada sisa-sisa sabun yang masih tersisa di tubuhku. Setelah dikiranya selesai aku langsung menarik handuk merah yang ku gantung tidak jauh dari tempat showerku. Ku keringkan semua bagian tubuhku yang masih basah lalu langsung memakai pakaian tidurku. Sebuah piama terusan berwarna merah yang terbuat dari katun. Sangat nyaman!

" Aku sudah Sasuke," kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Kulihat Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan posisi terlentang.

" Heh? Sakura," katanya menyebut namaku. " Ya ada apa Sasuke?" jawabku dan langsung datang menghampirinya.

Aku duduk di tepi kasur lebih tepatnya di kiri Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tanganku dan sedikit menariknya, " Kenapa duduk? Tiduran saja di sini," ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke langsung turut merebahkan badan meski agak sedikit ragu. " Kenapa Sasuke?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke langsung mengatapku lagi dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung, " Aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat dan tegas.

Aku kehabisan topik. Aku merasa canggung kalau hanya saling diam-diaman seperti ini, setidaknya jika Sasuke hanya diam akulah yang harus memulainya.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku barusan. " Aku tinggal di kamar ini sejak aku masih kecil," lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang ada di sebelah kananku dan sedang menatap langit-langit yang kosong.

" Oh ya? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku lagi yang mulai terbawa oleh perkataan Sasuke.

" Ya, sejak aku masih kira-kira mungkin dari aku masih balita aku sudah tidur di sini. Iya, sudah sangat lama. Aku sering bermain di sini dengan Itachi, kakakku yang sangat baik hati. Dia sangat memperhatikanku," kata Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Kau, sangat menyayangi Itachi, bukan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke mengelakan nafas dan menjawab pertanyaanku, " Ya Sakura kau benar. Aku sangat menyayanginya tapi aku buta karena balas dendam. Aku menyadari kasih sayangnya namun sangat terlambat Sakura. Aku memang bodoh!"

Aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

" Dulu, dia sering mengajariku bagaimana caranya menggunakan kunai. Dia sangat jago sekali. Bagiku dia shinobi yang sangat hebat dan saat kecil dia menjadi inspirasiku."

" Wah, asik sekali ya sepertinya!" kataku.

" Ya memang. Hehehe aku masih ingat dia sering di marahi Ibu kalau aku pulang dan ada luka di tubuhku," ucap Sasuke sambil memutar kembali ingatannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum selama mendengar cerita Sasuke dan sesekali membalas perkataannya.

Aku senang karena Sasuke mau menceritakan ini padaku karena aku yakin Sasuke tidak membicarakan ini pada siapapun selain aku.

" Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Pasti kalian sangat mirip!" kataku merespon perkataan Sasuke.

" Ya, Ibuku namanya Mikoto Uchiha. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik bagiku. Mataku ini sangat mirip dengan matanya. Dia wanita yang pernuh kasih, perhatian, lembut dan sangat menyayangiku. Hm... lalu ayah, dia orang yang tegas. Dulu dia sering membangga-banggakan kakak di depanku dan itu membuatku iri. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik baginya,"

Aku bisa melihat mata Sasuke penuh dengan rasa rindu yang sangat dalam. Rasa kehilangan yang begitu menyakitkan meski aku tak menatapnya langsung, aku bisa melihat itu Sasuke.

" Aku rindu mereka Sakura," kata Sasuke melanjutkan lagi.

Aku, rasanya aku tak tahan lagi melihat Sasuke yang sangat rapuh seperti ini. Apakah ini sisi yang selama ini tak pernah kuketahui dari Sasuke meski terkadang aku bisa merasakannya. Rasa rindu dan kesepian yang ia pendam selama ini hanya sendirian, ya! Hanya sendirian..

" Sasuke-kun," aku memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Aku mencoba duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan-lahan.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung menatap emelardku. Ya Tuhan, mata onyxnya..aku benar-benar terjerat oleh onyxnya itu, serasa menarikku masuk ke dalam dirinya.

" Sasuke, mereka pasti juga merindukanmu! Mereka sangat menyayangimu," kataku selembut mungkin agar Sasuke bisa merasakan hal yang aku sampaikan ini.

Aku bisa merasakan Sasuke meraih tanganku yang masih mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan. Tuhan, kenapa Sasuke menatapku dengan mata yang memelas begitu. Aku bisa melihat semua kesedihan dan penderitannya, dan membuatku tak tahan untuk memeluknya dan mengatakan aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

" Hm, ya Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

" Kau, kau mengingatkan aku pada ibuku." kata Sasuke lagi sambil memberikan aku senyuman.

" Ibumu? Hahaha jangan bercanda Sasuke. Ibumu pasti wanita yang hebat kan!" responku menanggapi perkataan Sasuke barusan.

" Ya. Kau wanita yang hebat bagiku. Meski kulihat kau sering mengamuk pada Naruto tapi aku tau kau wanita yang lebut dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tahu itu Sakura."

" Apa kau menanggap aku begitu?" tanyaku sedikit tak percaya Sasuke memujiku seperti itu.

" Ya benar Sakura. Meski aku sering menyakitimu kau tetap mau bersabar dan ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang meski terkadang aku malah bersikap yang tidak aku inginkan padamu." Kata Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong.

" Aku ingin ada untukmu Sasuke-kun," kataku dalam hati.

" Sakura. Karena ibuku sudah tak ada, biarkan aku memperlakukanmu layaknya ibuku juga."

Aku sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

" Aku akan membalas prilaku ibuku padamu. Aku akan menjagamu, menyayangimu, menemanimu dan memberikan perhatianku padamu Sakura."

Badanku serasa bergerak sendiri. Aku memeluknya yang masih berbaring. Kepalaku yang ada di atas dada Sasuke bisa mendengar suara jantungnya dengan jelas. Detaknya teratur dan tetap tenang meski emosinya sedang seperti ini. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap kepalaku dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang punggungku. Dadanya sangat hangat, aku sangat merasa nyaman berada di dekapannya seperti ini.

" Sasuke, kau tak perlu kesepian lagi sekarang. Aku selalu ada untukmu, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau harus ingat itu Sasuke!" kataku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit yang tegelam di dadanya karena merasa sedikit sesak.

" Terima kasih Sakura," kata Sasuke lembut. Kata-kata itu mengingatkanku pada malam itu. Malam saat Sasuke pergi dari desa, pergi begitu saja yang membuatku menunggunya begitu lama. Sasuke mendorong kepalaku dan langsung menciumku.

" Hmmmp... Sas..sasuke.." panggilku di sela-sela ciuman kami. Sasuke langsung melepas ciumannya dan menarikku ke dalam dekapannya.

" Kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam. Dan Sasuke menanyakannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, " Kenapa Sakura? Ada apa?"

Kucoba untuk membuka mulutku dan mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan.

" Aku takut Sasuke," jawabku singkat.

" Karena apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya, " Aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi setelah bicara seperti ini. Kau tahu Sasuke, ucapan terima kasihmu itu mengingatkanku pada malam itu. Malam saat kau pergi meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dan juga meninggalkan aku. Dan aku..harus begitu lama menunggumu kembali padaku. Aku sedikit takut Sasuke,"

Sasuke menatapku dan terlihat dia mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja aku katakan. " Maafkan aku Sakura. Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi karena aku tak tahu apa yang kuperbuat dan aku bahkan merasa bahwa ini aku. Maaf membuatmu lama menungguku Sakura," katanya sambil megusap pipiku dengan lembutnya.

" Terima kasih Sasuke, aku senang kau bicara seperti itu!"

.

.

.

Aku sangat tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Aku bersyukur malam ini setidaknya aku bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Apa karena aku kemarin malam melakukan 'itu' ? Ah tidak, tidak mungkin ada kaitannya.

Sebentar, aku jadi berpikiran mesum lagi! Tapi... tunggu dulu, aku..bukankah aku mau bertanya pada Sasuke tentang Karin waktu itu? Tidak enak juga tapi aku penasaran. Ya sudah aku tanyakan saja siapa tahu ini bisa memperjelas hubunganku dan Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun," panggilku.

Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

" Sasuke-kun," panggilku sekali lagi. Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

" Sasuke-kun!" kataku lebih keras sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Heh? Dia...dia tertidur? Sasuke menutup matanya dan terlihat di wajahnya ia sangat lelah. Sasuke-kun sangat manis kalau tertidur dan kali ini dan selamanya aku akan tidur di sampingnya. Iya, akan selamanya!

Aku sedikit menggeser posisi Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan perlahan agar ia tak terbangun. Aku menutupi tubuh kekarnya dengan selimut tebal yang memang sudah ada di atas ranjangnya. Ku pandangi sekali lagi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Ya, ternyata di dalam, tubuh kekar dan kuat ini ada diri Sasuke yang rapuh dan kesepian. Aku akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke dan memberika seluruh cintaku padanya. Aku berjanji aku akan memberinya keluarga baru yang bahagia, aku berjanji Sasuke-kun.

Aku menggapai saklar lampu yang ada di sebelahku. Sebelum kumatikan ku ucapkan, " Selamat malam Sasuke-kun," sembari mencium pipinya sekilas namun tetap lembut.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Bah! Hahaha gimana? Ancur ya? Emang iya hehehe abis banyak yang review chap kemarin jangan buat Sakura hamil dulu ya! Jadi ya mungkin memperdekat hub SasuSaku dulu di chap ini .<p>

Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, aneh, kurang panjang dan super gaje.. saya mulai frustasi memikirkan cara membuat para pembaca semua masih betah ngikutin ceritanya.

Hehe maaf juga typonya karena aku buatnya cepet2 dan gak sempet cek ulang. Nanti aku baca lagi deh ya dan memperbaiki kata-kata yang kurang berkenan hehe =P

Oke... REVIEW YAAAH! ^_^


	9. pregnant ?

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Hallo.. hehe saya balik lagi ^^ maaf ya buat kesalahan-kesalahan di chap kemarin, dan buat yg udh review makasiiiiiiiiih bgt . trus yang bilang OOC iya aku juga baru sadar... maaf ya! Maksudnya padahal mau kasih unjuk sisi lain dari Sasuke yang selama ini ga pernah bisa dia sampaikan. **

**Agak sedikit bingung nih sama komen yang minta cpet2 ada baby uchi tp ada juga yang bilang jangan dulu, di pending dulu haha maaf ya kalau masih belum bisa membuat para pembaca puas... aku akan belajar lagi! Hehe ^^ Ayuk yang masih niat silahkan di baca...**

* * *

><p>Malam itu... Ya, malam yang sangat indah bagiku karena semenjak itu hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun semakin dalam dan berjalan lancar. Tidak pernah ada perselisihan lagi di antara kami. Sasuke pun bisa menyampaikan apa yang ia hendak ingin sampaikan padaku dengan baik dan dengan begini tak akan ada masalah kan.<p>

Ya, sejak malam itu membuatku tak merasakan waktu karena setiap saatnya hanya ada Sasuke dan aku. Tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan selain dia. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan setelah malam itu. Aku dan Sasuke? Masih sama seperti dulu. Setiap pagi aku bangun membuatkan ia sarapan, lalu kami pergi ke kantor Hokage bersama dan terkadang kami bekerja bersama di rumah. Oh iya, setiap malam sehabis kami makan malam Sasuke sering membantuku membereskannya dan sebelum kami tidur aku sering mengajak Sasuke bercerita.

**NORMAL POV**

" Sakura-chan," panggil Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. " Ah, Ino! Menganggetkan saja. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

" Kau in sudah aku ketuk pintu tetap saja diam. Masa tidak menyadari kehadiaranku sih!" protes Ino.

" Hehe maaf Ino, aku sedang membaca laporan ini. Ada apa? Apakah ada suatu yang gawat?" tanya Sakura kemudian duduk di kursinya.

" Engga kok, haha ini! Tsunade-sama menitipkan ini padamu." Kata Ino sambil memberikan Sakura sebuah buku.

" Ah ini ya, ya ampun aku lupa mengambilnya. Katakan pada Tsunade-sama kalau aku akan segera mengeceknya, ya!"

Sekarang Sakura sedang ada di ruangannya. Sejak kemarin Sakura sangat sibuk karena Shizune sedang ada misi maka dari itu tugas-tugas di rumah sakit yang menjadi pertanggung jawabannya dialihkan kepada Sakura.

" Sakura, sudah ya! Aku harus segera kembali karena habis ini aku ada janji dengan keluarga Nara," kata Ino dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

TOK TOK TOK

" Apa lagi Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"..."

Sakura yang tidak mendengar jawaban reflek mengangkat kepalanya. " Sasuke-kun!"

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Kau, kenapa ada di sini Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura yang terlihat masih kaget.

" Tidak. Tugasku sudah selesai jadi aku mampir ke sini." balas Sasuke.

Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di hadapannya lalu memegang tangannya. " Sasuke-kun maaf ya, aku akan lembur lagi sepertinya. Kau pulang duluan saja," kata Sakura dengan senyuman.

" Silahkan! Aku tetap di sini," kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

Ya inilah sikap Sasuke yang bisa membuat Sakura senang. Meski sepele dan terkadang terkesan dingin namun Sakura tetap menghargainya.

" Ugh.." Sakura memegang perutnya.

Sasuke tak bicara apa-apa, tapi begitu melihat Sakura yang sedang begitu dengan ekor matanya Sasuke langsung menoleh.

" Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku hanya...hanya sedikit mual dan kepalaku pusing," kata Sakura memastikan. " Tidak usah cemas Sasuke," lanjut Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu menarik Sakura, " Ayo pulang,". Tapi Sakura menahannya, " Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu. Aku tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku mohon lepaskan!"

Sasuke diam sesaat dan melepaskan genggamannya. " Terserah kau Sakura!" kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalikan Sakura sendirian di ruangannya.

Terlihat sedikit amarah di wajah Sasuke. Ya bagaimana tidak, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini bisa dibilang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan kertas laporan-laporannya itu. Pertama, Sasuke tidak suka kalau Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kedua Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sakura yang harus mengorbankan waktunya di rumah sakit dan yang ketiga, Sasuke merasa kesepian. Ia ingin Sakura seperti dulu yang selalu lebih dulu ada di rumah dan menyambutnya, hanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan itu kepada Sakura.

Jam dinding yang menghiasi ruangan Sakura sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan masih terlihat Sakura yang sedang menulis hasil-hasil laporan rumah sakit di buku catatannya itu.

" Hoaaam... Sasuke sedang apa ya?" pikir Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin pulang ke rumah dengan Sasuke dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena ini Sakura pun menyadari sudah banyak menyita waktunya dengan Sasuke. Tapi yah.. namanya juga tugas jadi harus dikerjakan.

~oOo~

TOK TOK TOK!

" Ng...ah iya, masuk saja!" kata Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Sakura, kau tidur di sini?" tanya orang itu sambil memasuki ruangan Sakura.

Sakura segera merapikan rambutnya dan mengusap mukanya. " Iya Tsunade-sama, aku tertidur di sini. Maaf," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Hahah iya tak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Sasuke pasti menunggumu. Apa yang akan kau katakan pada suami yang ditinggal istrinya semalaman untuk bekerja di rumah sakit? Aku tak mau jadi pemimpin yang kejam," ucap Tsunade dengan senyumannya.

" Tapi Tsunade-sama, ini aku masih ada.." ucap Sakura membalas perkataan Tsunade.

" Jangan membantah! Anggap saja ini perintah. Kau terlalu lelah Sakura, aku berterima kasih padamu tapi tak perlu sampai seperti ini. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu! Apa yang akan orang pikirkan jika seorang ninja medis sakit?" jelas Tsunade yang membuat Sakura jadi tertunduk.

" Ah iya Tsunade-sama. Terima kasih," setelah itu Sakura memberi salam dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya sambil membawa buku catatannya.

" Sakura memang tekun," pikir Tsunade.

...

Sakura menelusuri jalan utama menuju ke istananya sendirian. Langit masih gelap dan tak ada siapapun dapat dijumpai oleh Sakura di jalan. Hanya toko-toko 24 jam saja yang masih terlihat terang atau pedagang sayur-sayuran yang mulai mempersiapkan barang dagangannya di rak depan.

" Aku masih punya bahan-bahan makanan yang kubeli kemarin di kulkas. Ya, kurasa aku tak perlu membelinya lagi," kata Sakura dalam hati.

Di perjalanan pun pikiran Sakura tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di rumah malam ini tanpa izin.

KREEEK...

" Untung aku membawa kunci pintu rumah jadi Sasuke tidak harus bangun," kata Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura langsung melepas sepatunya begitu beranjak memasuki rumahnya. Tidak menuju ke kamarnya tapi Sakura langsung bergegas ke dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku sangat lelah. Entahlah rasanya akhir-akhir ini lembur sedikit saja badanku bisa selemas ini dan menjadi sangat kaku. Ya, tapi ini aku tak bisa langsung menuju ke kamarku dan langsung beristirahat karena aku tetap tidak boleh melupakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri! Aku harus tetap mengurus rumah dan Sasuke-kun, suamiku itu. Pagi ini sebisa mungkin aku membuatkan makanan yang enak untuknya karena aku merasa sangat tak enak padanya karena kejadian kemarin. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku.

Untungnya karena sudah mulai terbiasa memasak di pagi hari, tanganku jadi lebih cekatan dan makanan pun jadi bisa lebih cepat kubuat. Aku membuatkan Sasuke sup yang terbuat dari kaldu ayam dan tak lupa dengan irisan tomat segar yang sangat disukainya itu. Ku harap dia bisa memaafkan aku.

" Sakura," panggil seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Aku takut untuk menoleh ke arahnya maka itu aku meneruskan kegiatanku tanpa menghiraukannya.

" Sakura!" Sasuke terdengar membentakku. Kami-sama, aku sangat takut.

Kuberanikan untuk menoleh ke arahnya dan kutundukkan kepalaku. " Kau baru pulang?" ku dengar suara itu lagi.

" I...iya Sas...sasuke-kun. Maaf!" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Aku merasakan air mataku akan keluar. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku ini sudah besar.

" Kenapa menunduk seperti itu? Lihat aku," perintah Sasuke.

Awalnya aku hanya diam dan tetap menunduk sehingga rambut soft pink-ku bisa menutupi wajahku. Aku takut menatap onyx Sasuke yang sangat tajam itu.

" Sakura! Lihat aku!" Sasuke membentakku lagi.

Karena itu terpaksa aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan ragu. Emeraldku dan onyx milik Sasuke pun saling bertemu dan beradu. Mungkin mataku ini sedang mencerminkan betapa takutnya aku sekarang ini dan aku bisa melihat rasa marah, kecewa dan tegas di mata Sasuke.

" Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan kekakuan di antara kami.

Aku merenggut rok yang ku pakai membuatnya sedikit kusut. " Be..belum Sasuke, aku tidak sempat makan."

Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk putih dan diisinya dengan sup yang baru saja aku buat. Ia menaruhnya di meja makan dan secangkir air putih di sampingnya lalu menarikku.

" Makanlah!" perintah Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat dingin kali ini. Ya, aku tahu pasti ia kecewa padaku yang semalam tidak menuruti perkataannya, namun meski pun sikapnya dingin begini aku bisa tahu kalau dia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkanku.

" I..iya Sasuke. Kau juga makanlah bersamaku," kataku lirih.

" Ya, kau duluan!" balas Sasuke yang nadanya masih terkesan dingin.

Kali ini aku makan sendirian meski ada Sasuke di hadapanku. Padahal aku membuatkan ini untuknya tapi malah jadi aku yang makan duluan. Lagi pula tidak enak sekali rasanya makan sambil diperhatikan seperti itu! Apa lagi Sasuke yang memperhatikan, aku jadi merasa gugup dan takut.

" Kalau sudah kau tinggalkan saja, aku yang bereskan. Kau, tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu menaruh sumpitku di atas mangkuk. " Sasuke-kun sudahlah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi ya. Aku masih harus membereskan rumah," kataku mencoba menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

" Aku tak peduli," katanya ketus.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melawannya lebih dari ini, aku tak bisa seperti ini kepada Sasuke rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Kalau sudah begini harus akulah yang mengalah demi kebaikan hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

" Sakura aku tak mau pakai cara kasar," ucap Sasuke yang membuat mataku terbelalak.

Apa? Cara kasar? Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Biasanya Sasuke tidak seserius ini padaku.

SHING...

Sekilas aku bisa melihat sharingan Sasuke sudah terpampang jelas di matanya. Apa dia mau menggunakan genjutsu untuk mengendalikanku?

" Sasu, a..apa yang mau kau..kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata.

Wajah Sasuke benar-benar menjadi serius. Tapi tak lama setelah aku bertanya padanya nampak sebuah sharingan pun hilang. Dia berjalan pelan ke arahku lalu menarik tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku benar-benar kaget begitu ia menariku. Tapi, suara detak jantungnya yang bisa kudengar membuatku menjadi tenang. Dekapannya yang hangat yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

" Tidurlah," kata Sasuke sekali lagi menyuruhku untuk tidur dengan lembut.

Cukup . aku tak bisa tahan lagi kalau begini aku benar-benar luluh. Aku tak bisa membantah Sasuke lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ya, aku yakin dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku ini. Memang kuakui selain badanku yang mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering sakit dan juga sering merasa mual. Seandainya aku sakit, aku tak bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasku dan tak bisa melayani Sasuke.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

" Ah, iya Sasuke. Aku tidur sekarang, kau makanlah dulu baru pergi." Kataku mengingatkannya dan melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya.

Aku menatapnya lagi, " Sasuke-kun, aku ke atas sekarang ya. Terima kasih," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

" Maafkan aku," gumamnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum padanya. " hehe tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun," balasku lalu segera menuju kamar kami.

Kepalaku pusing dan aku merasa sedikit mual. Aku terus memegangi kepalaku saat hendak menuju kamar. Astaga, jangan sampai kalau Sasuke melihat ini!

**NORMAL POV**

TOK TOK TOK!

Terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke yang saat itu masih berada di dapurnya mendengar ketukan itu dan langsung bergegas membukanya.

" Sasuke!" panggil seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu.

" Mau apa kau?" balas Sasuke ketus seperti biasanya.

" Aish! Jangan galak-galak hahaha bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku masuk?" kata Naruto, sosok yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Tanpa izin dari Sasuke – Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke dan menyelip masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha itu.

" Cih," Sasuke mendecih dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tinggah laku Naruto yang lancang itu.

" Sasuke, mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat keseliling rumah.

" Tidur," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan muka penasaran. " Tidur?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Hn."

Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke yang menacuhkannya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyeringai pada Sasuke. " Kau apakan dia?"

" Tak ada," jawab Sasuke.

Nampaknya Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Seringai Naruto semakin terlihat jelas di wajahnya. " Kau semalam abis melakukan 'itu' ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah mesumnya.

" Baka! Jangan mesum," kata Sasuke kesal dan membuang muka.

Sayangnya sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Naruto semakin curiga saja. Otaknya terus berputar untuk mencari akal agar Sasuke mau mengakuinnya dan bercerita pada Naruto yang belum berpengalaman meskipun otaknya sangat mesum.

" Oi," panggil Naruto yang ditujukan pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, malah menyendok sup yang tadi dibuatkan Sakura dan siap untuk menyantapnya.

" Bagaimana ya kalau aku paksa Sakura-chan saja tentang ini. Aku sangat curiga pada kalian hm.. bagaimana reaksi orang-orang kalau tau Uchiha kita yang dingin ini bisa luluh di hadapan Sakura? Hahahaa pasti semua senang," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang bertujuan untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik pada Naruto.

" Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

" Sudahlah. Ceritakan padaku tentang malam pertamamu. Bagaimana rasanya? Kau tahu, aku ini belum berpengalaman tahu." kata Naruto yang nadanya sedikit memaksa.

" Bodoh!" reaksi singkat Sasuke dan terus menyantap sup kesukaannya.

Naruto mulai merasa kesal melihat Sasuke yang terus mengacuhkannya. Otak Naruto berputar kembali. Mencari cara baru untuk meledek Sasuke. Wajah Naruto mencerminkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang dan dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke lebih tepatnya kini dia berdiri di belakang Sasuke lalu membisikan sesuatu tepat di depan telinga Sasuke.

" Apakah Sakura-chan sangat manis saat itu?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya sampai tersedak.

" Uhukk..." Sasuke langsung mengambil dan meminum segelas air putih yang ada di dekat mangkuknya.

" Baka!" triak Sasuke dan wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menyeringai lagi lalu memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

" Hahaha kaget ya Sasuke? Aku semakin yakin jadinya kalau kau…"

" Diam!" bentak Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sakura yang baru saja beristirahat harus bangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu suara gaduh dari bawah. Sakura merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, mencoba kembali ke alam mimpinya.

" Ah, sebenarnya ada apa? Aku jadi khawatir," kata Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke arah sumber suara gaduh itu. Sakura mendengar suara gaduh itu berasal dari dapur dan ia bisa mendengar ada suara Naruto di sana.

" Naruto-kun?" panggil Sakura sambil memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berdebat di meja makan.

Dalam sekejap Naruto dan Sasuke langsung diam dan menatap Sakura balik.

" Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menjadi menoleh ke arahnya.

" Belum tidur? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke jadi menatapnya tajam.

" Aku..hoeeek…" kata Sakura yang mulai merasa mual kembali. Naruto langsung mendekat pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

" Hah.. aku mual lagi," lanjut Sakura. Mendengar itu Naruto langsung mendekat pada Sakura dan mengamati Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto hanya diam namun tetap memperhatikannya dengan seksama. " Naruto.. a..ada apa?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata merasa dirinya ditatap beda oleh Naruto.

" Kau.." ucap Naruto ragu.

Sasuke langsung mengambil alih keadaan. " Sudah Naruto biarkan dia istirahat. Kau pulang saja sana! Menganggu saja," ucap Sasuke ketus.

" Ya ya ya, aku ke sini sebenarnya mau mengajak kalian makan bareng. Apa kau lupa? Hari ini kan tepat 6 tahun terbentuknya team 7. Ada Kakashi-sensei dan aku juga akan mengajak Hinata," kata Naruto menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

" Dimana?" tanya Sakura.

" Di… ramen ichiraku?" jawab Naruto ragu.

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto tajam dan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. " Ichiraku? Ramen..lagi! Tidak!" tolak Sakura mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" Aku bercanda! Di tempat kita makan yakiniku waktu itu ya, awas sampai telat tak akan ku biarkan kalian seenaknya hari ini. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya. Jam 6 ya!" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang melihatnya dari belakang. " Sasuke-kun~ Aku pulang ya…" ledek Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya. Sasuke langsung membuang muka dan Naruto pun pergi sambil tertawa puas. Sakura yang tidak mengerti tentunya hanya menunjukkan muka bingungnya.

" Kenapa bangun?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

" Kau, habisnya berisik sekali! Salah sendiri," kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Tidur sana," ucap Sasake sambil memunjuk ke arah tangga yang mengartikan meminta Sakura lekas ke atas lagi.

" Sasuke jangan paksa aku. Rasanya tidak enak tahu," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu mengacak-acak rambut soft pink Sakura. " Ke dokter. Periksa saja kalau kau sakit,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, " Sasuke aku ini dokter. Yang benar saja aku harus kedokter untuk mengecek keadaanku. Kau lupa aku ini ninja medis yang hebat?"

" Hm ya suka-suka kau saja. Istirahat saja aku mau pergi rapat nanti ku jemput lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

(weeeeh POV pertama Sasuke nih! Haha XD maaf klo ga pas! Masih belum pengalaman )

Sekarang aku tengah duduk di ruanganku. Sakura, ya istriku itu tidak bisa lepas dari pikiranku. Sejujurnya aku mengkhawatirkannya dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa menunjukan rasa khawatirku dengan benar. Dia sangat keras kepala namun hatinya sangat lembut. Terkadang hal manis yang ingin kukatakan rasanya tertahan dan yang keluar hanyalah omongan tajam dan pada akhirnya yang ku dapat adalah tatapan kekecewaannya atau air matanya. Karena itu lebih baik aku memperhatikannya dan mejaganya dari jauh. Ya..aku menyayanginya!

Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pulang pagi dan terkadang tidak pulang sama sekali. Aku mengerti orang medis seperti dia harus siap sedia kapan saja namun kalau harus membahayakan dirinya bagiku itu bodoh! Lihat kondisinya yang sering mengeluh sakit.

Ya aku tahu dia dididik langsung oleh Tsunade, si nenek yang hebat itu tapi kalau tidak bisa mengkontrol kesehatannya sendiri sama saja percuma. Berkali-kali sudah aku menyuruhnya memeriksa kesehatannya namun tetap ditentangnya.

Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin dia selalu ada di rumah, meski ini egois namun ini nyaman kalau bersamanya, setiap pulang dari tempat ini aku bisa disambut dengen senyumannya, saat aku bangun dia ada di sampingku dan setidaknya kami bisa makan bersama.

Aku melihat jam yang ada di atas meja kerjaku. Waktu serasa cepat sekali.

" Aku harus menjemput Sakura sekarang," kataku dalam hati.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengentuk pintu rumahku. Ya ini kediaman Uchiha, lebih tepatnya rumahku dari aku kecil.

" Sakura," kataku mencoba memanggil namanya karena tak ada respon semenjak aku mengetuk pintu.

Aku mencoba mendorong pintu itu dan terbuka. Sakura tidak menguncinya, kemana dia?

" Sakura.." panggilku sambil menuju kamarku untuk melihat , untung dia ada di sana jadi aku tak harus berkeliling rumah untuk mencarinya.

Sakura terlihat mengenakan baju merahnya dan sedang duduk di tepi ranjang kami.

" Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya lembut seperti biasanya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

" Sudah siap?" tanyaku.

" Iya. Sudah kok Sasuke-kun," jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan berjalan mendekat padaku. " Sasuke-kun," panggilnya.

" Hn?" Lagi-lagi dia membuatku penasaran. " Kau sudah pulang," balasnya sambil memelukku.

Aku terdiam melihat perilakunya barusan. Ya, ini yang kurindukan darinya, sambutan selamat datangnya yang selalu ku dapat setiap harinya. Tanganku bergerak mengusap punggungnya dan dia masih memelukku.

" Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Tak apa, ayo berangkat Sasuke-kun" ajaknya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sekilas ia tersenyum sambil menatapku. Aku yang tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menanggapinya hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa.

~oOo~

Kami melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran Yakiniku yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha dan ku akui kualitas rasanya. Aku tengah menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura yang lumayan dingin dan melihat kesekitar mencari sosok si bodoh dan sensei – ku itu.

" Oi Sasuke!" suara yang sangat ku kenal itu muncul dari belakang. Ya si bodoh itu.

" Naruto, Kakashi-sensei," kata Sakura yang langsung menoleh ke belakang.

" Sudah sampai duluan ya, hahaha…" kata Naruto _cengengesan _seperti biasanya. Huh..menyebalkan.

" Ah Naruto! Kenapa kau yang terlambat?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Aku dan Naruto langsung menatap Kakashi, Sensei mesum yang suka sekali terlambat.

" Ka…kasha-sensei…" panggil Sakura pelan. Aku merasa ada aura tak enak di dekatku.

Sekilas aku melihat Naruto yang memperhatikanku dan Sakura dengan ekor mataku. Mencurigakan…dan sangat menganggu.

Naruto tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyuman licik dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya. " Mesra sekali ya," sindir Naruto sambil melirik ke arah tanganku.

" Baka.." kataku dalam hati. Selalu saja mengganggu.

**NORMAL POV**

" Hey hey hey, kalian sedang apa ayo sebaiknya kita ambil tempat, nanti keburu ramai." Kata Kakasih datar.

" Sensei! Kan gara-gara sensei terlambat, kalau sampai kehabisan tempat ini kan salah sensei!" protes Sakura lalu menuju ke meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Naruto duduk dengan wajah penuh bahagia. " Aku senang sekali!" katanya memulai perbincangan.

" Karena?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Hari ini kan team 7 berulang tahun! Iya kan Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto semangat.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman, Sasuke hanya diam dan Kakashi-sensei mereka tetap seperti dulu, memusatkan konsentrasinya pada buku kesukaannya itu.

" Oh ya aku lupa. Naruto mana Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati Naruto.

" Hahaha maaf ya, aku lupa kasih tahu kalian. Biasalah ayahnya mengajak makan bersama-sama dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang lainnya," jawab Naruto.

" Kau? Tidak ikutan?" balas Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lalu merangkul Sasuke. " Aku lebih memilih team 7!"

Lalu setelah mendengarkan jawaban Naruto semuanya tersenyum.

.

.

" Sensei! Buang saja bukumu itu atau setidaknya simpan," kata Naruto kesal pada Senseinya.

" Sensei, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" selak Sakura.

" Hm..apa?" tanya Kakashi menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum licik, " Bisakah kau lepas penutup mulutmu itu? Selama ini selalu bersama-sama tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya,"

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat mulai tertarik.

" Ah..hei sebaiknya kita makan saja ya!" kata Kakashi lalu segera pergi mengambil daging-daging segar yang sudah di siapkan.

" Sensei!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

Mereka semua terlihat sedang serius menyantap makanan yang mereka tentukan sendiri dengan lahap. Tak ada perbincangan di antara mereka berempat.

" Sasuke," panggil Kakashi lalu menghentikan makannya.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menatap Kakashi serius.

" Bagaimana tentang hasil rapat anbu dan shinobi yang lain?"

" Aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Jawab Sasuke datar lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. " Begitu rupanya. Tapi bersiaplah untuk beberapa bulan ke depan," kata Kakashi sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya.

" Ada apa ini Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

" Iya Sasuke-kun sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi yang sama penasarannya dengan Naruto.

" Sasuke akan sibuk dalam misi bulan-bulan depan." Kata Kakashi membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. " Ya aku mengerti. Aku sempat mendengar kabar itu," balas Naruto.

" Begitu pentingnya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

" Bagi suamimu yang ketua anbu itu pasti sangat penting," balas Kakashi.

Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto cemas.

" Aku…aku tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura ragu.

Sasuke menyudahi makannya lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura. " Kakashi-sensei, Naruto kami pulang dulu." Lalu setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan langsung menarik Sakura keluar.

.

.

.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

" Ya," kali ini Sakura menjawab meskipun kepalanya tetap menunduk.

" Hn?"

" Kubilang kan tidak apa-apa Sasuke." Kata Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke malah menatap Sakura semakin tajam.

" Ya ya ya aku mengerti. Aku hanya rasanya aku takut kau menjalankan banyak misi." Ucap Sakura lirih.

" Tenang," balas Sasuke singkat.

" Perasaanku tak enak Sasuke," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke menarik istrinya itu agar lebih dekat dengannya lalu mengusap pelan rambut istrinya itu.

~oOo~

SHING~

Malam itu berlalu dengan cepatnya, menyapu kegelisahan pada hati Sakura yang entah mengapa mempunyai firasat buruk.

" Sasuke-kun," panggil perempuan itu lembut pada suaminya yang masih lelap tertidur.

Terlihat senyuman di wajah Sakura melihat suaminya yang begitu tenang saat tertidur lalu mengusap pelan rambut hitamnya. " Kau benar-benar manis kalau tertidur hehe," puji Sakura.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat pada pipi putih Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. " Sasuke-kun aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Sakura lalu menarik selimut tebal yang mulai berantakan dan merapikannya agar tubuh kekar Sasuke bisa berasa nyaman di bawahnya.

.

.

Sebuah buku besar bersampulkan dibawa oleh Sakura sambil terus melangkah menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat dimana ia ditugaskan.

" Sakura-san," panggil salah satu suster yang melihat Sakura sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit.

" Ya?" jawab Sakura dengan lembut dan dengan ramahnya.

" Anu, anda dipanggil Tsunade-sama ke ruangannya sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum pada suster itu lalu mengangguk pelan. " Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih ya!"

Begitu suster itu pergi, Sakura langsung segera menuju ke ruangan gurunya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

" Ya masuk!" terdengar suara itu dari sebrang pintu.

" Tsunade-sama, ada apa memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Tsunade menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di depan meja kayu Tsunade.

" Buku itu, bisa aku melihatnya?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk buku besar yang dibawa oleh Sakura.

" Tentu Tsunade-sama," jawab Sakura sambil memberikan buku itu.

Tsunade membuka setiap halamannya dengan hati-hati. " Wah, kerjamu bagus Sakura." pujinya.

" Terima Kasih Tsunade-sama,"

" Maaf ya pasti merepotkan bagimu yang sedang begini. Jangan terlalu lelah ya berbahaya untukmu," lanjut Tsunade dengan senyumannya yang khas.

" Ah iya Tsunade-sama aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku masih kuat." balas Sakura meyakinkan Tsunade.

" Tidak boleh begitu, jangan egois Sakura,"

" …" Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan gurunya.

Tsunade menutup buku besar itu setelah melihat-lihat beberapa halaman dan menaruhnya tepat di depannya.

" Sakura, aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu." lanjut Tsunade.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan mukanya terlihat serius.

" Selamat atas kehamilanmu ya, aku turut senang! Hahaha," jawab Tsunade santai disertai dengan tawa.

" A….apa!" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AAAAA MAAF LAMA APDET! #plaaakkk<p>

Maaf ya aku bner2 ga keburu buat chap ini jadi sorry bgt kalau bner2 jelek. OOC, typo, gaje, abal semuanya maaf ya! Aku sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin, aku dah mkirin tapi kalau malah jadi aneh gini maaf yaaaaa .

Kesan pesan dan kritik ya! REVIEW PLEASE ^^

Oh ya aku sekalian mau promosi FF kedua aku yg judulnya 'Do You Love Me?'. Silahkan di chek aja yaaaa, dibaca trus di review! hehe yang baik hati pasti mau ya kan kan kan hehe ^^

Jangan lupa! REVIEW ^_^


	10. I'm pregnant Sasukekun

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Hallo.. hehe saya balik lagi ^^ Maaf ya saya ga apdet2 . karena ada beberapa alasan, saya baru bisa buat habis selesai MOS dan tugas2 yang super duper menumpuk nih .**

**Thx buat yang review chapie kmrn yaaa! ^^ semua pertanyaan kalian mungkin akan bisa terjawab pelan-pelan tadi cerita di next-next chap hehe =)**

* * *

><p>" Sakura, aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu." lanjut Tsunade.<p>

" Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran dan mukanya terlihat serius.

" Selamat atas kehamilanmu ya, aku turut senang! Hahaha," jawab Tsunade santai disertai dengan tawa.

" A….apa!" tanya Sakura tak percaya. " Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa!"

Tsunade menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" Bagaimana bisa apa maksudmu, heh? Kau dan Sasuke adalah manusia yang normal, bukan?" tanya Tsunade merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

" Ta..tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Bagaimana Tsunade-sama bisa tahu?"

Tsunade tersenyum simpul lalu menegakkan badannya. " Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya melalui sikapmu, gejala-gejala aneh dan tentu saja yang paling membedakan dari semuanya adalah chakra 'mu.

" Begitukah?" lagi-lagi tanya Sakura yang belum percaya.

" Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?" ucap Tsunade berbalik dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut soft pink 'nya terayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan membelai pelan perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

" Mau kita cek lagi?"

" Se...sepertinya iya," jawab Sakura ragu.

Terlukis jelas pada wajahnya tentang apa yang sedang ia rasanya. Perasaannya tercampur aduk, entah itu rasanya senang, kaget, tidak percaya, takut dan lainnya bergabung menjadi satu. Membuat kegelisahan pada hati wanita itu,

Tangannya bergemetar dan kakinya pun ikut bergetar. Rasanya hatinya terus gelisah menunggu hasil dari pemeriksaan kandungan yang baru saja ia lakukan setelah menemui Tsunade-sama, gurunya sejak masih kecil. Jantungnya serasa memberontak kecang membuat ia bisa merasakan setiap detakkannya dengan jelas.

Krieeeet...

Daun pintu pun mulai terbuka dan terlihatnya seorang wanita manis di balik pintu itu.

" Nona Sakura, hasilnya sudah ada." ucapnya dengan senyuman."

.

.

" I...ini?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Ya. Sekarang ini Nona Sakura sedang mengandung, usianya sudah hampir 4 bulan." jelas wanita itu tetap dengan senyumannya.

Emerald indah Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca dan kedua telapak tangannnya tetap masih melekat menutupi bibirnya.

" Be..benarkah? Aku tidak percaya ini,"

" Ya, tentu saja benar. Selamat ya," Wanita itu menyalami Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam lalu tangannya berpindah pada perutnya. Mengusapnya lembut, ya..lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

" Tapi jika memang sudah 3 bulan dan bahkan hampir 4 bulan mengapa perutku tetap rata seperti ini? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Sakura menyadari kondisi tubuhnya itu.

" Ah itu, Nona Sakura kurang mengkomsumsi makanan-makanan yang mengandung zat-zat penting. Lagi pula sepertinya karena selalu bekerja Nona Sakura menjadi terfokus pada pekerjaan," kata wanita itu menjelaskan pada Sakura baik-baik yang berdiri di hadapannya. " Sayangilah calon bayimu, Nona Sakura. Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini," nasihat wanita itu.

" Ya, mungkin kau benar aku memang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku." kata Sakura mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan wanita itu.

" Nona Sakura tentu pernah merasakan gejala-gejala seperti mual-mual dan kaki serasa membengkak, bukan? Dan terkadang bahkan sampai tulang punggung terasa sakit dan ngilu," lanjut wanita itu.

Sakura terdiam lagi, mencerna lagi kata-kata wanita itu. " Ya, aku memang merasakannya." jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan.

" Biasanya itu tanda-tanda kalau sudah 2 bulan ke atas. Jadi memang ini semua benar, selamat ya Nona Sakura. Anda bisa menjadi ibu dari seorang Uchiha sekarang ini," ucap wanita itu meledek.

Ya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika Sakura akan menjadi calon ibu dari seorang Uchiha? Tentu saja tahu! Ya, mungkin seluruh orang di Konoha sudah mengetahui itu. Mengetahui jika Sakura dari klan Haruno 'lah yang diakui Sasuke sebagai salah satu anggota klannya dan akan melahirkan anak-anak generasi baru berdarah Uchiha. Dasar Uchiha yang bisa dibilang hampir punah.

" Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya Nona Sakura. Jika anda berkenan, anda bisa beristirahat dulu di sini," ucap wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

" Iya, terima kasih." balas Sakura dengan senyumannya.

Sekarang hanya ada dia yang terdiam sendiri di ruangan pemeriksaan dan detak jarum jam yang bisa terdengar jelas. Terlihat air mata mulai mengumpul dan menggenang di mata emeraldnya. Bukan, sudah pasti ini bukan sebuah tangian kesedihan melainkan sebuah tangisan bahagia.

Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya yang masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya setelah mendengar segala penjelasan barusan. Selain bahagia, dirinya merasa bersalah karena tidak sedikit pun memberikan waktu untuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri karena itu artinya sama saja tidak memperhatikan bayinya.

Sekilas Sasuke terlintas pada benak Sakura. Senyuman pun muncul kembali di wajahnya dan tangannya pun lagi-lagi mengusap perutnya lembut. " Semoga ayahmu senang,"

~oOo~

" Sasuke-kun," Sakura memanggil orang yang dicarinya itu begitu memasuki rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sederhana namun luas.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan secara bergantian dan nama itu terus disebutnya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

" Kemana dia?" gumam Sakura sambil mencoba mencarinya di lantai 2.

Hasilnya sama saja, tetap nihil. Kini dirinya yakin jika orang yang dicarinya memang tidak ada di situ. Tiba-tiba hatinya terusik untuk memasuki kamar yang terletak di lantai 2 dan letaknya yang agak di pojok belakang. Ya itu adalah kamar Itachi Uchiha dulu dan sempat ditempati oleh Sakura. Kondisinya masih sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Meski tidak ada yang menempati kamar itu, kondisinya tetap bersih karena Sakura rajin mengontrol kebersihkan seluruh rumahnya.

Dia rebahkannya tubuhnya yang terasa sudah lelah dan ngilu di sekitar punggungnya di atas kasur berlapiskan sebuah seprei berwarna putih tulang. Matanya menerawang langit-langit yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang dan sesekali senyuman-senyuman terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya yang sedang ia pikirkan adalah memutar memorinya mengingat-ingat segala kejadian yang berhubungan dengannya dan Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di akademi, lalu dengan beruntungnya bisa satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, rasanya terancam mati bersama Sasuke di tes Chunin, lalu mencoba merangkul Sasuke saat kerapuhan dan bisikkan sesat menyelimuti Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang hampir mati saat menjalani misi, rasanya mengetahui penderitaan Sasuke, menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya, setelah itu mencoba berbagai cara dan memendam segala macam rasa sakit saat menunggu kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha dengan segala macam harapan Sasuke bisa kembali dengan selamat dan hatinya yang berubah, lalu yang palig membuatnya tersenyum lebar adalah saat mengingat pada akhirnya ia sukses menikah dengan pria berdarah dingin itu.

" Aku beruntung. Terima kasih Tuhan."

Ya, hal ini sangat sangat sangat wajar dan pantas untuk diucapkan oleh Sakura. Saat semua orang ketakutan dan membenci Sasuke namun Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Karena ia tahu Sasuke adalah korban dari rasa kesepiannya dan ia bersyukur kini dalam rahimnya akan ada anggota kelurga baru Uchiha yang sangat diharapkan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah ibunya. Tentu suatu kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan yang tidak terbatas.

Kini bisa ia rasakan matanya mulai meredup. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas. Hah.. sebenarnya ingin rasanya berkeliling rumah dan membereskannya namun sejujurnya Sakura masih lelah dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa lupa jika dirinya sedang mengandung sekarang. Terlalu lelah adalah larangan.

.  
>.<p>

Kleeek..

Daun pintu kamar pun bergeser. Yang tertangkap oleh sepasang onyx adalah seorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Tubuhnya meringkuh merasakan dinginnya udara yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Angin malam merembes masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh Sakura saat dirinya baru memasuki ruangan itu dengan alasan ingin sekedar merasakan terlapaan lembut udara sepoi-sepoi saat itu.

Sasuke laki-laki yang memiliki sepasang mata onyx itu pelan-pelan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang tengah terlelap. Kasur yang ditiduri oleh Sakura terasa sedikit membal begitu Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur dan memperhatikan Sakura. Yah entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Selimut yang terlipat rapi di bagian bawah kasur pun diambilnya dan menyelimuti Sakura dengan hati-hati.

" Bisa tidur juga," ucap Sasuke pelan dengan senyuman kecil.

Tatapan onyx 'nya kini menuju pada jendela yang terbuka kecil. Angin-angin malam yang masuk membuat tirai biru muda bercorak kotak-kotak tertiup ke sana kemari. Sasuke terusik untuk menutup jendela yang dibuka oleh Sakura. Ya, karena ulahnya itu sekarang membuat dirinya sendiri kedinginan.

" Ng~ Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil menarik pelan baju yang dikenakan Sasuke. Tangannya yang tertutupi di bawah selimut menyimbul keluar mengusap-usap pelan matanya yang setengah tertutup.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya.

" Sejak kapan di sini?"

" Sejak tadi." Sasuke menoleh dan membalas tatapan Sakura.

Entah mengapa Sakura menarik baju Sasuke lebih kuat, membuat Sasuke menatap Sakura lebih dalam seperti mengartikan meminta penjelasan.

" Sasuke aku.." Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya. Tubuh mungilnya yang merengkuh dalam selimut mencoba bangkit, membenarkan posisinya.

Kini Sakura tengah duduk diam dan selimut tebal itu tetap menutupi kakinya. Tangannya semakin lama semakin menjalar ke tubuh Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terduduk dipelukkannya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menoleh, melihat Sakura yang memeluknya dari arah belakang. Sasuke bisa merasakan kini kepala Sakura tengah bersandar padanya, pada punggung lebarnya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai penasaran meski suaranya tetap datar.

" A..apa kau akan marah?" suara Sakura terdengar agak bergetar. Sakura mempererat pelukannya. Entahlah, rasanya Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. " Bagaimana aku tahu?"

" Sasuke, sebenarnya aku.. sebenarnya aku.. aku sedang.." lagi-lagi Sakura menggantung perkataannya. " Aku sedang mengandung," lanjut Sakura dan suaranya terdengar lebih seperti bisikkan.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Badannya serasa membatu untuk beberapa saat dan menengok ke arah Sakura yang ada di belakangnya dengan sedikit ragu. Mukanya yang biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar kini telihat berbeda. Entahlah, kita tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh seorang Uchiha.

" Sasu...Sasuke-kun," Sakura lagi-lagi mempererat pelukkannya dan sedikit merenggut baju Sasuke.

" Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Hm, ya sepertinya ia tidak begitu percaya atau ingin memastikan lagi perkataan Sakura barusan yang jujur saja membuatnya kaget.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. " Masa kau tidak mengerti?" Wajah Sakura yang terlihat 'sok ngambek' lagi-lagi berubah -menunjukan kegelisahannya lagi. " Aku sedang mengandung anakmu Sasuke," ucap Sakura sedikit berbisik.

Lidah Sasuke serasa kelu begitu lagi-lagi mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang membernarkan dugaannya itu. Tangan Sasuke yang besar kini aktiv memegang tangan Sakura yang melikari punggungnya dari samping belakang, lalu melepaskannya pelan-pelan.

" Sasuke-kun, ke..kenapa? Kau marah?" Sakura melontarkan kata-kata itu begitu disadarinya Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan mungilnya itu. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif yang pernah melintas di pikirannya lagi-lagi muncul. Tidak, Sakura tidak mau kalau kekhawatirannya seharian ini benar-benar terjadi.

Eh? Sakura merasakan beban yang lumayan berat tengah menimpa tubuhnya. Ya, beban itu berasal dari tubuh Sasuke yang besar. Sakura mulai merasa sesak mendapati sebuah pelukkan dari Sasuke.

" Terima kasih... Sakura," bisik Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura dan tangannya mengusap pelan rambut Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura diam sejenak. Tidak, Sasuke tidak marah tapi malah berterima kasih padanya.

" Sasu... kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri.

" Haaah.. bodoh. Mana mungkin aku marah,"

" Be..benarkah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Sakura. Rasanya hatinya meledak-ledak. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak merasakan emosi sedasyat ini. Ya, senang, bangga, bahagia, tidak percaya ditambah rasa kaget -entah jadi apa rasa itu. Semuanya tercampur aduk dihatinya, pikirannya kosong. Memiliki anggota keluarga baru Uchiha rasa-rasanya masih mustahil.

Pelukkan yang cukup lama itu tersudahi. Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang terlihat ragu-ragu namun ada suatu ketegasan di dalamnya.

" Ke..kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu tanpa memalingkan pandangannya yang terfokus pada mata hitam Sasuke yang sejajar dengan matanya.

Hm, spontan Sakura memenjamkan matanya. Bisa dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan basah di bibirnya. Tentu ia tahu itu ciuman dari Sasuke untuk keberapa kalinya. Yah meski bisa dihitung dengan jari karena pasti kalian tahu sendiri betapa susahnya bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan hal seperti ini duluan.

" Sasu.." Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke mantap setelah melepas ciuman singkat itu. Lalu ditariknya lagi tubuh Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya trus berada dalam dekapan Sasuke yang membalas pelukkan Sakura barusan.

.  
>.<p>

Sepasang suami istri yang sedang dalam masa bahagianya kini telah beranjak dari sana dan tengah berada pada kamar pribadi mereka. Ya ingat bahwa tempat barusan adalah kamar Itachi, hm maksudnya almarhum Itachi.

" Sakura," Sasuke membuka mulutnya meski sepasang matanya masih tertuju pada layar televisi yang sejajar dengan letak kasur mereka.

" Hn," jawab Sakura meniru gaya bicara Sasuke.

" Dingin sekali. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu," balas Sasuke sambil meledek Sakura,

Sakura yang sudah meringkuk dalam selimut -bangun lalu menetap Sasuke menunggu pertanyaan.

" Berapa usia kehamilanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tetap menatap layar televisi.

" Huh, kalau bicara tatap lawan bicaramu Sasuke-kun." tegur Sakura.

Sasuke menghelakan nafas lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sudah duduk di sebelah kirinya.

" Hehehe penurut juga ya. Hm, aku tadi pagi mengeceknya di Rumah Sakit dan kata mereka usianya sudah 3 bulan dan hampir 4 bulan. Ada apa?" Sakura tertawa kecil selagi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" Tidak apa. Hm, tapi.." lanjut Sasuke ragu.

" Ta..tapi apa Sasuke-kun? Ada masalah?" Wajah Sakura yang sudah terlihat lelah dalam seketika menjadi segar kembali.

" Bisa jaga dirimu dan anak itu 'kan?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

" Tentu aku bisa."

Tersirat sebuah keraguan pada wajah Sasuke yang meskipun bisa disembunyikan di wajah datarnya namun untuk kali ini bisa terlihat.

" Sasu..sasuke kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Sakura mulai terlihat khawatir.

Sasuke mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan terlihat dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Sasuke jawab aku," kata Sakura lalu meraih tangan Sasuke dan digenggamnya dengan erat,

" Tidak. Bukan hal besar. Tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu,"

Jujur saja, Sakura amat tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Meninggalkan? apa maksudnya itu?

" Sasuke, apa maksudmu meninggalkanku, hah!" terlihat cairan bening mulai menggenang tipis ditempat sang emerald berada. " Sasuke ada apa?" lanjut Sakura memaksa.

" Bodoh! Jangan menangis!" Sasuke langsung menjadi salah tingkah melihat Sakura yang bersiap untuk mengeluarkan air matanya sambil sedikit berteriak seperti biasanya.

" Aku banyak misi, akan sering meninggalkanmu sendiri. Itu maksudku!" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil. " Oh begitu ya rupanya. Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya? Sejak kapan jadi seperhatian ini padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meledek.

" Bodoh! Lupakan itu," Sasuke mengendus kesal dan langsung membuang muka dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

" Hehe aku mengerti Sasuke. Aku akan berhati-hati di sini, aku juga akan menjaga bayi Uchiha kita,"

" Uchiha kita? Dia anakku, keturunan Uchiha!" balas Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah bersandar di bahunya.

" Apa! Tanpa aku kau tidak bisa 'kan melahirkan bayi Uchiha. Aku ini penolongmu Sasuke-kun," Sakura langsung menunjukkan ekspersi wajah kesal.

" Haaaah... tapi tanpa aku kau juga tidak bisa mengandung bayi Uchiha kan. Aku ini juga penolongmu," balas Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan jadi suka meladeni omongan Sakura yang seperti anak-anak itu.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi rasanya bisa jadi salah tingkah jika ditatap begitu oleh Sakura tanpa bicara satu patah katapun.

" Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat begitu manis bagi Sasuke saat itu. Ya, hanya saja sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura.

" Hn. Aku tahu,"

Hanya kalimat pendek itu yang bisa dilontarkan Sasuke tiap kali Sakura mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun,"

" Hn,"

" Kapan kau berangkat misi?" Sakura mengingat kembali tentang misi Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah ia dengar dari Kakashi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. " Besok," lanjutnya.

" Secepat itu!" tanya Sakura kaget.

" Hn. Hanya untuk mengecek keadaan,"

" Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya lagi pada bahu Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. " Pulanglah segera dengan selamat ya,"

- To be Continued-

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAA selesai juga .<p>

Sebelumnya maaf banget buat segala kegajean, typo(s), OOC dan lain-lainnya ya.

MAAF JUGA LAMA APDET! Aku buat ini sekilat mungkin malam ini. Ternyata jadi anak SMA itu berat ya .

Mungkin chap ini jelek dan pendek, maafkan saya yah! Tapi mudah2an bisa buat yang lebih bagus lagi dan bakal aku cek ulang penulisannya (mungkin besok).

REVIEW YA! Untuk saran di chap ini, biar aku bisa buat next chap lebih bagus..Oh ya, aku ada mau tanya sesuatu...

Saran yah! Dari readers sendiri mau cerita ini berlanjut truskah sampe baby Uchi muncul atau lebih baik kita akhiri saja? Aku rada bimbang takut pada readers dah boseeeeeeen :'(

Oke akhir kata TERIMA KASIH mau baca dan MAAF buat segala kekurangannya DAN! REVIEW YAH! ^_^


	11. Sasukekun!

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Makasih ya, ternyata chap kemarin banyak review hehehe sekarang aku kembali lagi. Maaf kalau masih lama updatenya ya, ini udah aku coba secepat yang aku bisa. Yosh~ mari dibaca hehehe (buat yang masih berkenan)**

* * *

><p>" Kapan kau berangkat misi?" Sakura mengingat kembali tentang misi Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah ia dengar dari Kakashi.<p>

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. " Besok," lanjutnya.

" Secepat itu!" tanya Sakura kaget.

" Hn. Hanya untuk mengecek keadaan,"

" Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya lagi pada bahu Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. " Pulanglah segera dengan selamat ya,"

.

.

Kehidupan Nona Sakura yang sudah menjadi resmi sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha memang penuh konflik dan segala perasaan tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Deraian air mata yang selalu keluar dari matanya setiap hari karena prilaku suami tercintanya yang dingin, sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Alasannya? Tentu semua itu karena Sasuke Uchiha suami yang sangat dicintainya.

Hidupnya yang terasa lengkap menjadi lebih lengkap lagi dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dinantinya, yang sangat diharapkannya. Uchiha, penerus Uchiha buah dari cintanya dengan Sasuke. Air mata mengalir lagi, bukan..bukan karena rasa pedih atau sakit yang biasanya ia rasakan di dada bagian kiri atasnya melainkan rasa senang yang amat sangat meledak-ledak dan terus membuatnya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

Bangga. Ya, itu satu kata yang sangat sedang ia rasakan. Bangga bisa memberikan Sasuke keluarga baru dan bangga bisa menyelamatkan clan Uchiha yang tinggal Sasuke seorang.

KREEEK

" Sasuke-kun, sudah mau brangkat ya rupanya?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah pintu dapur.

" Hn. Aku berangkat sekarang," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Ya, rupanya kehadiran sang bayi Uchiha ini selain membuat Sang Ibu senang, tapi juga bisa membuat seorang Sasuke yang selalu datar dan jarang tersenyum menjadi sering terlihat cerah.

" Hati-hati ya. Ini makanan untukmu di jalan Sasuke-kun, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya. Aku menunggu," pinta Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna hijau tua.

" Hn." jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya lalu mengecup dahi Sakura dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. " Jaga dirimu dan dia," ucap Sasuke kemudian dan tangannya berganti mengusap perut Sakura yang terlihat membuncit dan semakin lama semakin besar dengan berjalannya waktu.

" Ingat aku menunggumu," teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu istana sederhananya saat Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak mereka mengetahui keberadaan Uchiha kecil dan keluarga Uchiha yang cuma ada satu di Konoha ini tetap harmonis. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah bisa tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan baru yang Sakura lakukan dan tentu saja Sakura juga menjadi terbiasa dengan 'gangguan' semasa hamilnya.

Seperti umumnya, rupanya Sakura juga mengalami rasa mual yang tak bisa ditahan saat dini hari dan itu membuat Sasuke terbangun. Rasa bersalah dirasakan Sakura saat ia sadar bahwa karenanya Sasuke menjadi repot. Andai ia bisa mengerjakan dan menuntaskan masalahnya seorang diri, namun pada kenyataannya ia tetap membutuhkan Sasuke untuk apa pun itu.

" Hm...semangkanya manis sekali dan segar. Aku akan menyimpan sebagian untuk Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura seorang diri sambil memotong buah semangka yang ia beli tadi pagi.

" Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Rasa-rasanya suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Mata emeraldnya pun langsung mendelik ke arah pintu dan melangkah perlahan ke sana.

Di bukanya pintu kayu itu dengan cara digeser dan...

" Sakura-chan! Apa kabarmu!" ujar Ino heboh dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

" Au! I..ino lepaskan, jangan terlalu erat memelukku ini dapat membahayakan bayiku," Sakura menahan perutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya sebisa mungkin mendorong Ino dengan tidak kasar tentunya.

" Maaf! Hahaha ini kubawakan kau bunga lilly," kata Ino dengan senyumannya lebarnya.

" Kau..terima kasih, tapi tumben sekali membawakan aku bunga. Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" ledek Sakura dengan muka polosnya.

" Ih, kau ini kan sudah tua! Sudah menjadi calon ibu tapi otakmu kenapa menjadi aneh begitu!"

" Hahaha aku bercanda, Ino. Masuklah," sabut Sakura hangat dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya setelah Ino masuk dan melepaskan sepatu hitam yang selalu dipakainya.

" Kau mau semangka? Enak loh," tawar Sakura lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi yang sempat terputus karena kedatangan Ino -yaitu memotong semangka yang masih setengah budar.

" Hm boleh juga. Bagaimana keadaan sesuatu yang ada di perutmu itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah perut Sakura yang tertutup oleh bajunya yang terbuat dari kain katun berwarna merah.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ya, tidak hanya lembut namun juga terasa hangat. " Bayiku ini baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia bertumbuh dengan semestinya dan seperti yang kuharapkan,"

" Haaaah dasar kau membuatku iri terus ya! Sudah mengambil calon suamiku tercinta bahkan kau merebut calon bayiku," keluh Ino dengan wajah bosan.

" Eh? Merebut? Calon? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura terlihat panik seketika.

" Hahaha tidak! Hanya bercanda Sakura. Kontrol emosimu, kalau bayimu kaget bagaimana? Hahaha dasar kau jidat lebar, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anakmu nanti!" ledek Ino sambil menertawakan Sakura.

" Itu tidak lucu Ino!" sahut Sakura kesal dengan ledekan Ino barusan yang sejujurnya ditanggapinya dengan serius.

" Tentu saja lucu! Ini sangat menarik Sakura. Coba kau bayangkan nanti anakmu akan seperti siapa? Hm, setidaknya aku harap ia mewariskan ketampanan dan kecerdasan Sasuke. Ya.. 1% darimu saja itu cukup, bukan?" lagi-lagi Ino memancing Sakura dengan kata-katanya yang setengah menyindir dan setengah meledek.

" Ino! Kau ini meledekku ya? Hm, aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu. Sekarang yang kuinginkan dia lahir dengan selamat dan bisa menjadi tempat pengharapan Sasuke," jawab Sakura santai.

" Begitukah? Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menyuap buah semangka yang sudah selesai dipotong-potong oleh Sakura.

Sakura terlihat diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang simpel namun memang sangat memakai perasaan.

" Kurasa Sasuke menginginkan anak laki-laki," jawab Sakura datar.

" He? Sasuke? Yang kutanya itu kau Sakura. Kau kan yang akan menjadi Ibu, jadi kutanya kau inginnya bagaimana?" balas Ino frustasi.

" Kalau aku, hanya yaaa aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu Ino. Yang jelas kuharap dia memiliki darah Uchiha yang kental dan bisa membanggakan Sasuke. Dengan begitu aku juga sudah cukup bahagia,"

Ino tercengang namun mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah buah semangka yang sepotong-sepotong mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya. " Kau memang yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Aku percaya itu," jawab Ino deengan senyum khas miliknya.

" Hm, kuharap juga begitu,"

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Potongan-potongan semangka yang super manis dan dingin serta secangkir sirup yang dibuatkan oleh penuh kasih oleh Sakura menghiasi pagi hari ini sudah panas ini meskipun musim panas sudah lewat dan berganti dengan musim gugur. Kedua rival yang tetap menjadi sahabat akrab itu saling meng_sharing _pengalaman dan perasaan satu sama lainnya sambil duduk di tepi jalan dekat perkarangan taman kecil disamping rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Cerita-cerita mereka yang sudah terkumpul siap dikemukanan pada satu sama lain. Saling mendengarkan dan memberi respon. Jika mengenai Sakura, semua bahkan bisa menebak sendiri rasa-rasanya menjadi calon ibu dari anak yang sangat dinantikan dan diharapkannya. Sakura. Bagi dirinya sendiri, dia adalah orang tebahagia di dunia ini.

Terik matahari yang muncul dari arah timur Konoha semakin menyengat. Posisinya semakin ketengah dan semakin ke atas. Kami-sama, ini musim gugur tapi kenapa panasnya tidak kalah dengan musim panas yang baru saja lewat.

" Sakura, aku sudah lama sekali di sini. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk menanyakan kabarmu dan ingin mengajakmu ke Rumah Sakit," ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

" He? Ke Rumah Sakit Konoha maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat gelas-gelas kaca dan piring yang sudah kosong itu.

" Hm iya. Orang-orang di sana merindukanmu,"

Sakura tersenyum senang dan ada tawa kecil kemudian. " Hehe begitukah? Sasuke melarangku kerja selama aku masih seperti ini,"

" Ya memang benar, tapi semua merindukanmu Sakura. Hahaha dasar kau ini, bisa jadi seterkenal ini ya!" ucap Ino dengan tawanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak apa-apa itu.

" Apa sebegitunyakah? Hahaha kalau bisa aku akan ke sana nanti," ucap Sakura.

" Hm, Sakura aku sebentar lagi pulang ya! Kurasa Shikamaru sudah menungguku untuk membicarakan misi clan Nara dan Yamanaka saat ini. Terima kasih ya,"

Beginilah kehidupan rumah tangga Si Nona Sakura sekarang ini. Kehadiran Ino ini sesungguhnya sangat menghiburnya yang sedang kesepian di rumah. Sasuke selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang malam, membuatnya kesepian dan merasa sendiri. Meski begitu Sakura selalu mengerti kondisi Sasuke yang menjadi ketua Anbu itu. Ya, ini jauh lebih baik. Penduduk desa sudah percaya padanya yang sempat menjadi buronan, maka demi keselamatan hidupnya sekarang sampai seterusnya di Konoha Sasuke harus tetap menjaga dan bertanggung jawab atas kedudukan baru yang cukup istimewa.

Kiranya Sakura selaku istri yang baik hanya bisa menunggu di rumahnya, menghibur Sasuke saat pulang dan menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk mengisi perut Sasuke yang pasti lapar setelah berjam-jam bekerja yang sangat menguras otak dan tenaga.

~oOo~

Matahari mulai entah kemana. Cahayanya memudar dan mulai membuat langit yang selalu diteranginnya pun turut mulai gelap. Langit yang kemerah-merahan perlahan-lahan berubah warna lagi menjadi lebih hitam, lebih pekat. Awan-awan tebal mulai terlihat makin jelas, dan matahari yang menjaga pagi sampai petang bergantian dengan bulan yang mendapat jatah jaga malam. Kabut-kabut yang tipis menutupi beberapa sisi dari sang bulan, dan bintang-bintang indah yang berkilauan bagai permata bermunculan satu persatu di setiap sisi langit.

Bulat. Bulan malam ini terlihat begitu indah. Ukurannya yang besar dan sangat bulat serta warnanya yang sangat terang namun menenangkan kiranya membuat malam ini menjadi spesial dan lebih indah. Namun, keindahan Sang Bulan dan para bintangnya tidak cukup bagi Sakura yang sedang sendiri menatap bulan tersebut dari jendela balkon kamarnya yang sengaja dibukanya.

Angin-angin malam yang lumayan sejuk dibiarkan masuk dan menerpa wajah cantiknya. Suara detakan jam pada tiap detiknya terasa terdengar jelas di telinganya. Hening. Ya, suaranya begitu hening. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara detakan jam yang sangat dominan itu serta suara-suara angin yang bergesekan dengan kaca-kaca jendela.

" Aku lapar," gumam Sakura pelan. Sepasang emeraldnya kini tengah memandang jauh menerawang ke sana. Entah apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang masuk ke dalam benaknya.

Sesekali diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding bagian atas kasur tempatnya beristirahat dan menimba cinta dengan suami tersayangnya. Jam menunjukan waktu yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Mengapa? Bukan karena jarum jam menunjukan angka-angka yang bisa dikategorikan jam malam namun sebaliknya. Masih pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan itu artinya masih lama untuknya menunggu orang yang diharapkannya ada sekarang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Rasanya ada yang berteriak dalam hatinya meminta perhatian Sasuke segera mungkin. Rasa ingin yang sangat tak bisa ditahan. " Sasuke-kun, apa masih lama kau pulang?" lagi-lagi Sakura bicara entah pada siapa.

Tubuhnya yang mudah lelah sekarang ini coba direbahkannya di atas ranjangnya yang sangat nyaman setelah lama berdiri di pinggiran balkon. Sejujurnya Sakura merasa kurang nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang ini. Biasanya dia sangat aktiv dan dapat kemana saja sebatas kemampuan yang ada. Tapi sekarang, hanya untuk berdiri beberapa menit saja rasanya kakinya sudah terasa bergetar dan sedikit nyeri.

KREEEK~

Meski terlihat sedang memejamkan mata dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya namun kuping Sakura masih bekerja dengan baik. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dan melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang barusan saja terdengar seperti sedang dibuka seseorang.

" Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya dan terlihat bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

" Hn?" balas Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Di pelipisnya bisa terlihat keringat bercucuran dan telapak tangannya tampak kotor.

" Sasuke akhirnya kau pulang! kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sakura manja dan langsung berlari pelan memeluk Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

" Aku kotor," jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit mencoba menjauhkan Sakura yang sedang memeluknya.

" Tak apa. Anak ini ingin memeluk ayahnya,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sikap dan kata-kata Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya merasa ringan setelah banyak beban pekerjaan yang harus ditanggungnya akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke harus menyelidiki masalah pusat yang membuat beberapa negara mengalami krisis, dan Konoha pun yang menjadi pemimpin negara besar juga sudah hampir terkena krisis itu. Demi itu Sasuke harus bekerja lebih giat dan rela menerima misi yang harus mengirimnya jauh dari Sakura meskipun bagi ninja yang sudah sangat kelas atas bagi Sasuke, misi-misi selama ini hal yang mudah apa lagi dengan bantuan kekuatan mata serta teman-teman satu tim nya yang tak bisa dibilang sebagai ninja rendahan juga.

" Sasuke-kun, kau mandi saja dulu biar aku siapkan lagi makanan yang sudah kubuat untukmu. Untung kau pulang tidak selarut biasanya jadi makanan pasti masih panas," Sakura mengusap pelipis Sasuke yang basah dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia simpan di kantung roknya.

.

.

.

" Hmm sudah semuanya. Semoga Sasuke senang," Sakura tersenyum sumringah melihat piring-piring putih yang sudah ia tata rapi di atas meja makannya.

" Sudah pasti aku suka," Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Sakura di dapur kesayangannya itu. Tentu! Sudah pasti Sasuke menyukainya. Sudah setahun lebih Sasuke memakan hidangan yang disiapkan Sakura mau pagi ataupun malam. Lidahnya pun sudah terbiasa dengan citra rasa khas yang dibuat Sakura. Sasuke pun entah mengapa bisa menyukai makanan apapun yang dibuat oleh Sakura. Hm, sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu betul tentang Sasuke.

" Kau memasak banyak sekali hari ini," ucap Sasuke sambil mengamati hidangan-hidangan yang super menggoda bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tangan kekarnya mengambil mangkuk berisikan nasi putih yang masih panas yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura. Disuapnya nasi putih tanpa lauk apapun dan kemudian baru sumpit yang dipegang di tangan kanannya menyapit beberapa irisan sayur yang ditumis rata oleh Sakura.

" Sasuke, rasakan yang ini!" Sakura menyodorkan salah satu piring yang berisikan daging panggang yang dipotongnya dengan bentuk balok dan terdapat potongan-potongan tomat segar di atasnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil salah satu potongan daging itu dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Setelah dikunyah beberapa kali dan sukses ditelannya, tampak senyuman kecil diwajah Sasuke yang sudah mulai terbiasa tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. " Lezat," komennya kata yang dapat membuat Sakura senyum lebar dan membuat rona merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

" Kau tak makan?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa aneh melihat Sakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap dirinya sedang asik menyantap makanan yang ada.

" Hm," respon singkat Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

" Tidak nafsu saja," jawab Sakura asal.

" Tak lapar?" lagi-lagi Sasuke memastikan dan tangannya tetap mengambil satu persatu potongan-potongan lauk yang tersedia amat banyak itu.

" Lapar,"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Onyxnya menatap lekat Sakura. Kebingungan menyelimuti dirinya sekarang. Lapar namun tidak ingin makan meskipun sudah banyak piring-piring berisikan makanan lezat yang dari wanginya saja bisa membuat perut menjadi keroncongan.

" Hm.. aku ingin itu." Sakura menunjuk mangkuk Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke semakin kebingungan.

" Ini?" Sasuke menunjuk mangkuknya sama seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Sakura. Sakura yang melihat wajah kebingungan Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya menatap emerald dan mangkuk putih di hadapannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Ambilah, tak semuanya buatku." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah piring daging dengan irisan tomat segar di atasnya.

" Aku tak mau," jawab Sakura cepat. " Aku inginnya yang sudah di mangkuk Sasuke-kun," lanjut Sakura setelah berdiam sejenak.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan memutar bola matanya. " Ya, ambillah!" ucapnya lalu menyodorkan mangkuknya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng membuat Sasuke bingung lagi dan lagi. " Kenapa?" tanyanya.

" Aku ingin pakai sumpitmu saja," ucap Sakura spontan.

" Haaah… Sekalian saja minta disuapi," dumel Sasuke. Rupanya ucapannya barusan meskipun pelan dapat didengar oleh Sakura dan Sakura langsung memegang tangan Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya.

" Aku mau disuapi juga," pinta Sakura manja.

Astaga, Sasuke terlihat berdiam diri sesaat dan mengusap dada bidangnya pelan berkali-kali. Wajah tampannya terlihat seketika pasrah saat sang istri memintanya.

" Baiklah. Kau ke sini," jawab Sasuke dan menyuruh Sakura untuk pindah duduk disebelahnya. Benar-benar menyusahkan pikir Sasuke.

" Tidak, kau saja yang pindah Sasuke. Aku sudah nyaman di sini," jawab Sakura dengan enaknya.

" Ya sudah," jawab Sasuke yang sudah pasrah dengan sikap Sakura yang menjadi 'lebih' keras kepala.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mendumel pelan. " Tidak Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda kok!"

Kalimat Sakura barusan berhasil membuat Sasuke melongo dan terlihat sedang memikirkan perkataan Sakura barusan. Bercanda? Seorang Uchiha yang dingin seperti Sasuke memangnya bisa diajak bercanda?

" Sasuke-kun, habis kau makan belikan aku onigiri yang tokonya si samping kedai ramen Ichiraku ya!" pinta Sakura dengan nada manja dan emeraldnya menatap Sasuke penuh pengharapan.

Sasuke mengehela nafas malas dan mengangguk pelan. " Ya, tapi di dekat rumah kan ada. Aku cari yang dekat,"

Sakura reflek langsung menggebrak meja kayu makannya pelan, ya hanya sedikit menggertak. " Tidak! Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun,"

" Lalu?"

" Aku inginnya onigiri yang dibuat oleh nenek baik yang tokonya di sebelah kedai ramen Ichiraku," jawab Sakura tegas. " Oh ya! hampir aku lupa. Aku juga ingin makan tobiko yang dari toko itu juga," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil. " Hn, sudah malam besok aku bawakan," ucap Sasuke datar dan menyuap nasi dan segala lauk di mangkuk putihnya.

" Sasu..." panggil Sakura pelan. Sasuke sudah sangat mengerti gerak gerik seperti ini artinya Sakura sedang memaksa dengan cara halus. Meski tidak tega tapi memangnya siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau toko itu masih buka? Apa lagi yang menjaga toko itu adalah sepasang kakek nenek yang sudah rapuh, tidak mungkin kan mereka buka dari subuh dan tutup pada matahari mulai muncul kembali.

" Tidak sekarang Sakura," balas Sasuke yang berpura-pura cuek pada Sakura. Onyxnya sengaja dialihkan ke arah lain karena tidak mau sampai tenggelam dalam perangkap Sakura yang sering kali memanfaatkan mata indahnya untuk membuat Sasuke menuruti permintaannya.

" Kau jahat sekarang, tidak sayang lagi padaku." Sakura menunduk mengharapkan Sasuke yang luluh karena sikapnya yang sebisa mungkin dibuat sedramatisnya.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja makan lemas. Tidak tega. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Ia tahu pasti kesulitan dan betapa menderitanya Sakura harus menahan beban mengandung anaknya itu kurang lebih selama 9 bulan. Meski dingin dan cuek namun sudah pasti Sasuke itu manusia yang masih mempunyai perasaan.

" Ya sudah. Ku belikan, atau mau ikut bersamaku sekalian mencari angin?" jawab Sasuke yang sudah pasrah. Ya, mungkin ini hanya bawaan saja saat hamil.

Sakura langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke. Dipeluk dan diciumnya pipi putih Sasuke yang terasa dingin karena baru saja mandi. " Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku lelah, jadi kau saja ya yang pergi aku menunggumu di sini. Hehehe,"

" Hn," Sasuke segera menghabisakan makanannya dan langsung bangkit menganti pakaiannya.

" Cepat ya Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

~oOo~

WHUS~~

Rupanya ini alasan atau dampak dari panasnya hari yang benar-benar mengengat dari pagi sampai siang. Angin kencang dan langit yang gelap yang cenderung mendung terasa pas untuk menghiasi nasib dan menemani Sasuke yang tengah berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sudah lumayan sepi, menuju sebuah toko kecil milik pasangan kakek nenek yang menjual berbagai macam makanan tak lain onigiri dan berbagai macam sushi sesuai permintaan.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah besar berharap toko itu masih terang dan menerima pesanan dari pelanggan. Sakura menjadi begitu menyusahkan sekarang, suka meminta yang aneh-aneh.

' Huh, bagaimana nasibnya kalau tidak ada aku?' pikir Sasuke.

Suara geluduk yang menggelegar membuat Sasuke merinding. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena dingin. Gantungan kayu yang yang dipotong dan pahat indah dan digantung di depan pintu-pintu ruko membuat suara nyaring dan tatanan melodi yang merdu. Bisa dilihat kiri dan kanan hanya kedai-kedai atau toko-toko club malam yang buka.

Sasuke merasa sedikit lega melihat kedai ramen Ichiraku yang tak jauh dari depannya masih ramai dan bercahaya. ' Semoga toko kakek nenek masih buka,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati dengan penuh pengharapan. Satu dua tiga empat dan seterusnya langkah Sasuke membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan Ichiraku. Hampir melewatinya, seseorang memanggilnya.

" Uchiha-san, sedang apa malam-malam?" sapa putri Si pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku. Gadis itu masih menggunakan celemeknya dan terlihat di tanganya ada tumpukan kotak berisikan telur.

" Memenuhi permintaan istri," jawab Sasuke spontan tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi 'gadis Ichiraku' yang melongo mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya begitu dilihatnya toko yang menjadi sasarannya masih terlihat terang. Sampailah Sasuke dan matanya memutar melihat sekeliling toko itu. Onyxnya yang tajam menangkap sang nenek yang sedang bersiap menutup tokonya, dengan segera Uchiha itu memanggil sang pemilik toko.

" Eh ada Si bungsu Uchiha. Ada keperluan apa nak? Mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Si nenek dengan senyumnya yang membuat kerut pada ekor matanya makin terlihat jelas.

" Sakura ada di rumah. Dia minta dibelikan onigiri," jawab Sasuke lemas.

" Oh begitu ya haha dan kau jadi terpaksa malam-malam ke sini?" tanya nenek itu seperti meledek.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke kesal.

" Kau harus mengerti, mungkin karena dia sedang hamil jadi suka meminta yang tak terduga. Yah, meskipun nenek sudah ingin tutup tapi kalau onigiri akan nenek buatkan secara cepat ya!" jelas si nenek membuat Sasuke melepas nafas lega. Ya, mungkin kalau ia kembali ke rumah tanpa membawa apa-apa Sakura bisa merengek-rengek padanya dan meminta sesuatu yang lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan ini.

.

.

.

30 menit lamanya Sasuke Uchiha, seseorang yang dianggap sangat berkharisma dan berwibawa itu duduk menyendiri di halaman depan toko milik si nenek yang menjadi langanan Sakura. Hewan-hewan kecil penghisap darah berterbangan dan sesekali menghisap darah Uchiha yang mengalir pada tubuh Sasuke. Sepasang mata onyxnya tertutup, memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kedua matanya yang terasa lelah dan berat menatap dunia pada hari ini. Disenderkannya kepala dan punggungnya pada tembok dan merasakan angin malam yang menerpa kulit wajah dan tangannya.

" Uchiha," panggil nenek itu lembut sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dari belakang, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit kaget.

" Nenek sudah buatkan onigiri terenak dan maaf lama karena aku juga menambahkannya beberapa sushi yang sering kali dipesan oleh Sakura," lanjut nenek itu sambil memberikan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna merah.

" Hn. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya lalu segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah besarnya.

~oOo~

**SAKURA POV**

Sasuke-kun, kemana dia? Aku menunggunya di dalam kamar dan karena saking lamanya ia pergi membuatku tidak tenang dan seperti memaksa kakiku yang lelah ini untuk melangkah turun ke bawah, tepat ke depan pintu.

" Aku lapar," keluhku sambil mengusap-usap pelan perutku yang sudah membuncit ini. Setiap hari semakin membesar membuatku tersenyum membayangkan waktu yang semakin cepat. Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ibu!

Sasuke...ya, aku merasa aku jadi ingin terus bersamanya. Bukan! bukan hanya sekarang memang sejak dulu aku ingin terus bersamanya tapi kali ini rasanya memang sangat nyaman dan aman jika bersamanya. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu berkali-kali dan Sasuke tak kunjung datang, kemana dia sebenarnya?

**NORMAL POV**

" Sakura," suara berat dan lembut terlontar dari mulut Sasuke sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Sakura yang sedang berbaring di ruang tengah.

" Ng... Ke..kenapa?" balas Sakura dengan enggan dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

" Ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kantung yang dibawanya. Wanginya sudah sangat tercium dan siapapun tahu kalau wangi ini sangat khas toko nenek.

" Apa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung. " Ini yang kau minta,"

Sakura pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Sasuke. " Ya ya ya kubukakan," ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan kotak putih dari dalam kantung, dibukanya dan disodorkan ke arah Sakura.

Diam diam diam... Sakura hanya diam dan matanya menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya tidak mencerminkan apa-apa dan mulutnya terkunci untuk bicara. Sasuke pun jadi turut diam dan dirinya hanya bisa melihat Sakura yang bagaikan mematung melihat makanan yang ia sodorkan. Kalau lapar, kenapa tidak langsung memakannya?

" Aku tak mau Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura datar. Bola mata Sasuke langsung membuat dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak santai.

" Apa? tak mau?" tanya Sasuke mengulang kalimat Sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk dan mengangguk. " Aku sudah tak mau," jawab Sakura kemudian.

Dengan agak takut-takut Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang dirasanya juga turut mematung. " Kau..kau lama perginya. Aku jadi sudah tidak ingin ini lagi," jawab Sakura ragu. " Kau saja yang makan Sasuke-kun."

" Tapi kau lapar kan? Makan! Aku tak ingin anakku kelaparan di dalam sana," balas Sasuke sedikit membentak. Ya, mungkin Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana tidak? baru saja ia pulang ke rumah dengan harapan bisa bersantai dan beristirahat. Memang saat pulang disuguhi makanan yang lezat dan beragam tapi apa bedanya kalau malah disuruh pergi beli sesuatu yang sudah habis dan membuat dirinya harus menunggu di luar. Udara malam yang dingin, gangguan nyamuk-nyamuk yang haus akan darah. Lengkap sudah kekesalannya begitu mengetahui perjuangannya ditolak dan menjadi sia-sia. Rasanya ingin meluapkan semua rasa kesal yang sedang dirasa. Namun, apa daya? Rasanya marah itu tertahan jika melihat mata emerald Sakura yang seakan tak bersalah dan perutnya membesar mengingat ada keturunannya di dalam sana.

" Sudah. Makan saja ini, kau juga masih lapar kan?" ucap Sasuke melembutkan suara.

Sakura terdiam dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendorong kotak makan yang sudah terbuka di hadapannya itu. " Tapi aku sudah tak mau makan ini Sasuke,kun" bantahnya dengan suara yang dibuat manja.

Sasuke terlihat menjambak rambut belakangnya dan menghela nafas frustasi. " Ya sudah, kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ya, iya tahu kalau Sakura lapar ia harus makan. Selain kasihan bayi yang ada di kandungannya, Sasuke juga sudah tahu tengah malam nanti Sakura tidak akan tidur dan malah akan merengek, sangat menganggu tidurnya.

" Hm, aku mau kau buatkan aku telur dadar saja Sasuke. Oh ya, dengan sedikit lada!" wajah Sakura menjadi cerah dan mengacungkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya menyambutnya dengan anggukan dan langsung bangkit menuju dapur agar urusannya selesai.

.

.

Sakura duduk manis di depan meja makan dengan senyum sumringah di wajah manisnya. Hehehe bagaimana tidak tersenyum melihat Sasuke harus mendadar telur? Bukankah ini bisa dijadikan suatu ledekan kalau sampai dilihat oleh orang lain? Hanya di depan Sakura sajalah gengsi seorang Uchiha bisa lenyap.

" Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke merasa dilihati oleh istrinya itu yang asik memainkan sumpit sambil tersenyum melihat dirinya.

" Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun hehe," balasnya sambil terkekeh.

" Haaah..." Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

" Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura kemudian.

" Hm?"

" Arigatou," ucap Sakura pelan lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sejenak dan saat saat Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat diciumnya pipi mulus Uchiha itu.

" Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan melihat Sakura tiba-tiba beraksi. Tangannya mematikan memutar kenop kompor lalu dengan cepat membalikkan seluruh badannya tepat menghadap Sakura. " Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Tidak apa. Hanya bilang terima kasih saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman pernuh arti. Sasuke hanya diam menatap emerald yang sangat indah itu. Entah. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

" Hah! Itu sudah kan? Biar aku makan. Aku lapar," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk pelan dada bidang yang ada di hadapannya itu, membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke yang entah kemana.

" Hn," Sasuke mengambil piring berukuran sedang dan menaruh telur dadar ala Uchiha yang baru saja dibuatnya. Kemudian diambilnya mangkuk putih dari rak dan diisinya juga dengan nasi putih yang masih panas. " Makanlah," ucapnya kemudian sambil menaruh piring dan mangkuk itu di meja makan mereka.

" Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura pelan. Sasuke langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan. Yah, iya tahu pasti akan ada sesuatu lagi. " Aku mau disuapi," pinta Sakura agak takut-takut. " Eh?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan terlihat sedikit rona merah pada pipinya. Ya, meski samar-samar namun sudah pasti, yakin! yakin sekali kalau tadi itu benar-benar ada rona merah pada kedua sisi pipi Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang tadi secara reflek Sasuke langsung membuang muka ke arah berlawanan dengan Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat aku lapar~" keluh Sakura sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

" A..makan saja sendiri," balas Sasuke tegas.

" Ta..tapi Sasuke-kun...aku mau kalau..."

" Haaah ... Ya ya ya!" Sasuke langsung mengambil sumpit dari tangan Sakura. " Makan yang cepat ya," ucap Sasuke kemudian lalu menyuapkan secapit nasi dan telur dadar buatan suami tercinta. Sederhana? Ya! Itukan yang memang dimintanya.

" Hm..iya iya," jawab Sakura. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmatinya, dan juga senyumanpun muncul di wajahnya.

" Sasu,"

" Hn,"

" Kau...kau ingin anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

" Eh?" Sasuke mendelik. Tangannya berhenti menyuap Sakura dan benar-benar diam. Sakura tampak mengerutkan dahinya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau? cemberut?

" Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Habisnya tadi Ino menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku bingung," ucap Sakura menceritakan ceritanya tadi pagi.

Hening. Satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan sembilan...

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke penuh arti.

" Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan menaruh kepalanya malas di atas meja makan.

" Laki-laki atau perempuan ya?" tanya Sasuke mengulang. Meskipun malas-malasan, dan tertutup oleh rambut pangjang Sasuke di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya, Sakura yakin betul kalau tadi Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

" Kau..apa kau berpikir kita hanya mempunyai satu anak saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dibuat-buat dan wajah datarnya membuat Sakura langsung bangkit dan bola mata emeraldnya membesar membulat sempurna.

" EH!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>HUAAAAAAAAAAAA SELESAI! hehehe<strong>

**Semuanya, aku kembali.. maaf ya kalau lama apdet! TT_TT Sekolahku susah huuu tak ada waktu nih...**

**Aku udah buat sebisa yang aku bisa. Maaf kalau masih pendek, klo ada typo(s) aku subuh2 nih hehe XD entar aku chek lagi bsok! trus.. maaf kalau idenya pas pasnya gini.. alurnya jga ga jelas dan OOC.. aku ga tau orang ngidam gimana.. cuma coba memenuhi request aja! lain kali aku perbaiki ya!**

**Makasih masih ga bosen baca FF abal aku ini, dan bersedia REVIEW. MAKASIH BANGET YA! ^^**

**Doain aku bisa apdet lebih cepet lagi dengan ide yang berlimpah =D makasih ya! **

**REVIEW? hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>OHIYA LUPA! Selamat Lebaran yaah! ^^ Mohon maaf lahir batin *sungkem* Semoga kesalahan2 author di maafkan yah... ^^ <strong>


	12. It's hurt

**Disclaimer:**

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Saya kembali! Makasih buat semua review, dan makaish banget ya yang udah sedia nungguin :) Maaf mengecewakan! **

**Yuk mari, dibaca dulu laah...**

" Sasuke-kun! Seperti dugaanku kau tak membawa payung!" ucap Sakura panik melihat Uchiha –suami kesayangannya- yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka dengan keadaan basah kuyub. " Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil mengelus lembut pipi sang Uchiha yang basah itu.

" Hn. Aku tak apa-apa. Menjauhlah, kau akan basah juga kalau menempel padaku," sahut Sasuke dan melepaskan alas kakinya.

" Keringkan tubuhmu dulu, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu." Tanpa kata lagi, Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi pribadi mereka yang terletak di dalam kamar mereka.

Cuaca memang sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini. Pagi tidak secerah biasanya, sore hari langit sangat gelap dan pada malam hari hujan badai akan datang mengunjungi Konoha. Sekarang sudah musim dingin. Namun, bukan salju yang turun melainkan hujan badai dan angin kecang yang selalu ada. Tak ada lagi pemandangan bagus di pagi hari karena pepohonan sudah kehilangan bunga dan daun-daunnya. Beberapa tanaman mongering, dan bahkan ada yang gundul.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Sakura menunggu suaminya yang selalu pulang larut malam. Setiap pagi ia membuat sarapan untuk suaminya dan mulai membereskan rumah -meski perutnya benar-benar sudah besar dan berat- ia tak mau bermalas-malasan dan menjadikan hal itu menjadi alasan. Memang sering kali ia merasa jenuh dan bosan karena kadangkala rasa 'sepi' menyelimuti dirinya. Biasanya sesekali ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya atau bahkan kadang ia sering kali mengunjungi Toko Bunga Yamanaka dan kantor Hokage untuk menengok kabar sahabat dan 'ibu angkatnya' –Tsunade- yang sampai sekarang masih duduk tegap bertahan dengan nama Hokage.

" Sasuke, habis ini kau tidur ya. Aku takut kau akan sakit nanti. Jangan membuat aku cemas," kata Sakura lembut. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Jarang sekali Sakura melihat Sasuke begitu lusuh seperti ini, kecuali pada saat Sasuke baru kembali ke Konoha. Terlihat jelas di mata onyxnya itu sebuah penyesalan dan pikirannya yang sudah banyak dipengaruhi aura gelap. Untungnya pada saat itu Sakura berani dan ingin menyembuhkan Sasuke dan melepaskan Sasuke keluar dari bayang-bayang gelap keluarganya dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke malah mengajak Sakura menikah tiba-tiba. Ya, memang tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya dan yang diharapkan pada awalnya tapi sekarang, Sakura rasa semua berjalan baik-baik saja apa lagi mengingat sesuatu yang berada di dalam rahimnya saat ini.

" Hn. Kau tidur saja duluan," kata Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Kedinginan dan kehujanan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dilewati dan diterjang oleh para ninja –tentu saja- di Konoha, Suna, dan dimana pun itu. Tapi kalau setiap hari seperti ini ditambah lagi dengan tekanan pikiran dan batin, apakah kau berpikir dampaknya tidak akan besar?

" Kenapa? Mengerjakan tugasmu lagi?" Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke dari depan, tak peduli dengan tubuh Sasuke yang masih agak basah dan tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut Sasuke yang mengenai wajah manisnya.

Tangan-tangan besar itu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura yang berhiaskan rambut merah mudanya itu. " Ya, itu kewajibanku." Suara berat itu membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dapat didengarkannya suara detak jantung Sasuke yang bertempo normal. Rasanya sedih sekali melihat Sasuke yang sudah lama tak tersenyum padanya. Kali ini rasa sedih dan sakitnya berkali-kali lipat, ya mungkin sekaligus mewakili perasaan sang calon bayi mereka.

" Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke. Jangan siksa aku dan anakmu seperti ini, aku kesepian." keluh Sakura yang memang itu yang ada di hatinya. Jauh di dalam lubuh hatinya.

" Kau tidur saja duluan, aku menyusul." suara itu… berubah menjadi dingin kembali dan tangan-tangan mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura.

" Sasu tapi kau nanti.. nanti kau bi-"

" Aku tak selemah itu Sakura!" suaranya mulai meninggi.

Jleb. Sejujurnya kalau bisa dikatakan, agak terkejut juga mendengar Sasuke yang sudah lama tak marah itu tiba-tiba bisa membentak. Ya, apa lagi membentak wanita yang masih berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan entah bagaimana menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

" Sasuke kau manusia kan? Aku tahu kau memang Uchiha. Tapi kau juga bisa saja kenapa-kenapa Sasuke! Kau tak kasihan padaku dan anakmu?" suara lembut Sakura pun akhirnya refleks turut meninggi. Rasanya ia tak bisa lagi menahan.

" Sakura, tenang saja! Ku bilang tenang ya tenang! Kau urusi saja anakmu itu. Dia 'kan ada di dalam perutmu, cuma kau yang bisa menjaganya! Hilangkan kebiasaanmu yang suka menganggu dan menyebalkan itu!" Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, kau. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk membentak Sakura, istrimu itu bukan? Sasuke melalukan kesalahan. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya, dia benar-benar tidak menyadari apa saja yang baru ia katakan -apa kata yang ada di kalimatnya itu.

Air mata mulai merembes keluar. Rasanya kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan dadanya… sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa benar-benar nyeri. Memang ini bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya, tapi ini benar-benar sudah sangat jarang bahkan tak pernah lagi. Tapi kali ini.. " Sasuke, maafkan aku. Tapi 'kan anak yang a-"

" Sudahlah Sakura! Aku pusing mendengar keegoisanmu itu!" Sasuke melempar handuk yang mengalung di lehernya dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kamar yang sunyi itu.

Tangan-tangan itu bergetar. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya frustasi. " Aku, aku hanya khawatir. Bukan egois." bisiknya dengan air mata yang diam-diam bergilir mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

~oOo~

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Suara jam terdengar jelas ditelinga gadis er-maksudnya wanita berambut soft pink yang tengah terbaring di kamar pribadinya.

" Seperti biasa, Sasuke-kun pulang malam." gumamnya.

Sudah berapa minggu sama saja di mata Sakura. Begitu ia membuka matanya saat matahari bersiap untuk terbit, lalu segera ke dapur menyiapkan makanan pagi untuk suaminya, dan setelah ia selesai, pasti setiap membalikkan badannya sang suami bermata onyx itu sudah siap untuk pergi menjalankan misinya. Setelah itu? Sudah pasti ia akan sendirian, ah! Salah lagi. Maksudnya berdua dengan anaknya yang masih dalam kandungan di rumahnya.

Betapa membosankan!

Apa lagi, kejadian semalam. Ia benar-benar tidak melihat Sasuke semenjak itu sampai sekarang. Sepertinya Sasuke langsung pergi begitu ia bangun dan sebelum Sakura bangun, Sakura juga berpikir kalau bahkan mungkin Sasuke tidak tidur sama sekali tak tidur.

Dan saat hujan tak hentinya mengguyur Konoha, ia harus tetap sendirian dan kedinginan.

" Sasuke-kun, aku kesepian." ucapnya lirih –berharap suaminya itu dapat mendengarkan keluh kesahnya yang sungguh-sungguh keluar dari dalam hatinya. Hm, mungkin juga ini jeritan sang bayi di dalam perut yang sangat merindukan ayahnya.

Matanya terasa berat, namun tetap dikuatkan untuk terbuka karena keinginan menunggu kepulangan suaminya dan menemaninya makan malam bersama. Pasalnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hangat dan senangnya menikmati makan malam yang dengan susah payah telah ia siapkan dengan orang tersayang.

Iris hijau mudahnya melirik jam dinding satu-satunya di kamarnya yang dominan berwarna biru tua dan putih. Sedetik kemudian matanya menyiratkan suatu rasa kecewa dan cemas.

" Semoga ayahmu tak apa-apa ya," Sakura menutup matanya dan mengusap perutnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Hm, cuaca tak menentu tentu saja aka nada banyak kekhawatiran yang akan muncul di benak, dan hati kita.

" Sudahlah aku lapar, sepertinya percuma menunggu Sasuke-kun. Huh, aku lebih sayang anakku!" ucap Sakura kesal dan langsung bangkit dari kasur king size miliknya bersama Sasuke itu.

~oOo~

SREEEEEK!

Baru saja menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk putihnya, daun telinga Sakura menangkap suara -wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat sedih menjadi lebih cerah. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju sumber suara.

" Sasuke-kun kau pulang?" tanya Sakura antusias.

" Hn." Jawab Sakura dengan tenang dari depan pintu. Pria itu tengah melepaskan alas kaki yang ia pakai. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, keringat mengucur deras di pelipis dan lehernya, dan dapat dilihat pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya sangat kotor dan berantakkan.

" Aku merindukanmu!" Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke bergitu saja dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Sakura barusan.

" Aku kotor, jangan dekat-dekat." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Ya, memang seperti itulah dia dan hm, ya begitulah dia! Sakura seperti sudah kebal mendengar nada bicara yang seperti itu, Kini baginya, nada-nada dalam bicara tak ada artinya lagi.

Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung membantu Sasuke untuk setidaknya masuk dulu ke ruang utama mereka –di dekat dapur. Sakura mencoba membawakan gulungan-gulungan yang dibawa Sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

" Sakura, bisakah kau taruh itu saja di perpustakaan belakang?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga berarti memerintah secara tidak langusng. Ya, bagaimanapun dan apapun yang Sasuke katanya pada akhirnya akan dilaksanakan oleh Sakura. Hm, benar-benar istri yang baik!

Sakura pun melupakan sejenak kegiatan yang tadi tengah ia kerjakan, yaitu menyendokan nasi ke mangkuk tentunya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan kecil milih Uchiha yang terletak di belakang rumah. Ruangnya tetap berada dalam satu gedung yang sama dengan rumah ini, namun hanya letaknya yang sedikit menjorong ke belakang. Ruang itu sangat rapi dengan rak-rak yang penuh berisikan buku-buku, guluangan dan berkas-berkas penting. Ada pula aroma kayu yang sangat menenangkan dari dalam perpustakaan itu, biasanya saat ingin mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan Sasuke maupun sakura memutuskan untuk mengerjakan semuanya di sini karena memang aura dan suasananya yang mendukung.

" Sasuke-kun, sudah kusimpan di lemarimu itu ya," ucap Sakura lembut. Ia rasanya ingin terus tersenyum mendapati orang yang ditunggunya kini berada di depannya –duduk dengan lemas sambil memejamkan matanya- membuat hatinya benar-benar tenang.

" Hn. Arigatou," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura duduk di sebelah orang tersayangnya itu dan mengusap pelan permukaan pipi Sasuke. " Mandilah dulu. Kau basah dan penuh debu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama," ucap Sakura lembut.

" Hn," Dan lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Hm, bahkan itu bukan sebuah kata. Entahlah apa itu, yang pasti 'hn' sendiri memilik arti yang banyak.

.

.

.

" Sasu-kun, sudah kusiapkan semuanya." Sakura menyondorkan mangkuk putih berisikan butiran-butiran nasi yang masih beruap-uap.

Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak. Ia memegang sumpitnya dan mulai mengambil potongan-potongan lauk yang sudah tersedia di atas piring-piring kecil dihadapannya. Tak lupa juga sesekali ia menyendok tomato soup langsung ke mulutnya yang tipis.

" Bagaimana? Lumayan 'kan untuk udara yang sedang dingin begini?" tanya Sakura antusian.

" Ya, sama seperti biasa." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan-makanan lezat tersebut.

" Hahaha kau sepertinya sangat lapar. Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa makan bersama,"

.

.

.

Hujan masih terus membasahi Konoha. Udara dingin dan sejuk sebenarnya sangat mendukung untuk beristirahat atau bergumul dengan selimut tebal di atas ranjang yang empuk. Tapi berbeda untuk 1-1nya anak Uchiha yang tersisa ini. Di rumahnya yang megah, ia memilih untuk menempatkan dirinya di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Kantung matanya mulai terlihat jelas, sesekali ia juga menghela nafas frustasi. Dilihatnya tumpukkan kertas-ketas dan gulungan-gulungan di atas mejanya. Mata berat. Ingin rasanya merebahkan badan dan menutup matanya sejenak –memberikan sela waktu untuk matanya- dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nanti pagi.

Suara guntur dan kilat petir menemaninya malam, malam sunyi yang hanya ada suara hujan. Kepalanya penat dan tubuhnya lemas, meski sudah mendapat asupan yang sangat lezat dari istri tercinta.

" Sasuke, apa sedang kau lakukan?"

Tak ada sahutan. Yang dapat ditangkap oleh sepasang matanya adalah sosok pria -yang tegar namun terlihat rapuh- sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada tumpukan-tumpukan gulungan dan map di atas mejanya. Hanya lampu ruangan dan lampu meja yang menemaninya, dengan suara-suara jangkrik di malam hari yang sangat dingin ini.

" Sasuke, ini aku membuatkan kau secangkir kopi. Kau mau 'kan?" Sakura membawa secangkir kopi panas dan piring kecil yang menjadi alasnya. Ia tahu pasti sekarang ini Sasuke sangat mengantuk karena hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan. Persetan dengan apa yang terjadi malam kemarin. Meski air matanya harus terjatuh terus demi darah Uchiha, ia memakluminya dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tak ada rasa kesal ataupun amarah, malah yang ada rasa kasian dan prihatin mengingat dan melihat kantung mata Sasuke yang membesar dan menebal. Wajahnya .. meski tetap tampan tapi tak sesegar dulu, meski matanya tajam, tapi tetap terlihat sayu, Semua berbeda. Menyedihkan, Itu yang sangat sangat ingin Sakura katakan pada Sasuke. Janinnya kian membesar dalam rahimnya. Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke 9, dan tak lama lagi sang bayi berdarah Uchiha –yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini- akan lahir ke muka bumi ini, di tanah Konoha desa tercinta. Ada kecemasan bayi itu akan lahir tanpa ayahnya, mengingat Sasuke yang sedang dalam sama 'sibuk' bisa saja terjadi apa-apa atau Sakura harus melahirkan tanpa adanya Sang Suami yang menunggui di Rumah Sakit. Rasa cemas itu ada, tetap dan selalu ada di dalam hati Sakura meski ia sering mengabaikan dan menyangkalnya.

TRAAAAAAAANG

Cairan hitam itu membasahi semuanya. Cangkir cantik yang terbuat dari kramik serta piring kecil pasangannya terjatuh ke lantai dan pecahannya berceceran dimana-mana, bahkan secara tak sengaja melukai sedikit lagian dari kaki Sakura yang biasanya bersih tanpa luka. Ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ya, memang ia tak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi sekarang.

" Ah!" pekik Sakura. Kakinya terasa panas terkena cairan kopi yang masih sangat panas itu dan bercampur dengan sedikit darah yang keluar dari kakinya.

Sasuke menoleh dan wajahnya terlihat kaget dan cemas. Sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menatap Sakura yang tengah panic dengan sangat sangat tajam.

" Kau bodoh ya!"

Sakura segera menunduk dan meminta maaf. Dengan cekatan dan hati-hati ia segera mengambil lap putih di dapur dan segera kembali ke perpustakaan pribadi Uchiha dengan langkah cepat. Ia takut. Takut kalau Sasuke akan meledak-ledak karena ini.

" Aaaaah…" Sakura sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak bisa duduk di bawah untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir karena beban dari perutnya yang sangat besar itu. Benar-benar sulit rasanya biar hanya sekedar sedikit menunduk.

Sasuke memundurkan kursi kayu dengan roda di bawahnya. Di ambilnya lap itu dari tangan Sakura dengan agak kasar. " Tinggalkan saja!" bentak Sasuke. Ya, sepertinya yang diduga oleh Sakura benar-benar terjadi, Sasuke mengamuk.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku bi-"

" Apa! Kau ingin berlaga bisa melakukan semuanya hah? Sudah kau enyah saja dari sini," rahang Sasuke mengeras dan inilah dia. Sasuke 'hitam' di tubuhnya sudah bangkit dan bersiaplah untuk mengeluarkan banyak air mata untuk ini.

" Sasuke-kun aku hanya ingin..hiks.. hanya ingin membuatkanmu kopi dan menemanimu di sini," isak Sakura.

Sasuke mengehela nafas panjang. Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk sedikit kepalanya. " Sakura, aku tak butuh bantuanmu." ucap Sasuke apa terus terang. Sepertinya otaknya memang sedang mumet saat ini. " Kau tahu, kandunganmu itu sudah besar. Jangan sok memaksakan dan mengurusi orang. Lebih baik kau jaga saja anakmu!"

Sakura memberanikan menatap sepasang onyx suaminya. " Sasuke! Bagaimana kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Apakah kau sudah buta? Ya, ini anakku dan anakmu Sasuke. Bisakah kau meluangkan sedikit waktu untukku? Aku kesepian di sini. Aku membutuhkan dirimu."

"….."

" Bahkan di saat seperti ini, aku masih ingin menemanimu. Meskipun aku lelah dan merasa ngantuk, aku sudah berencana malam ini akan menemanimu Sasuke. Aku ingin kau istirahat, kubuatkan kau makanan terbaik malam ini. Untuk kita Sasuke. Untuk kau dan aku juga calon bayi yang ada di dalam rahimku. Kurasa ia dapat merasakannya!" pecahlah tangisan Sakura sejadi-jadinya. Sebenarnya ya, bukan cuma sekali dua kali begini. Benar-benar sudah menjadi kejadian rutin. Tapi bagaimana pun, harusnya Sasuke lebih peka. Sakura yang sedang mengandung ini, pasti perasaannya lebih sensitive dan ingin dimanja. Hah, mengapa darah Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak peka.

BRAAAK!

Pukulan keras dilayangkan Sasuke kepada meja yang tak bersalah. " Kau ini Sakura.. Kau benar-benar egois! Hanya memikirkan keadaanmu saja. Kau harusnya yang lebih kritis dalam berpikir masalah ini!"

" A-aku? Aku egois? Bukankah kau yang lebih egois Sasuke? Egomu sudah melebihi segalanya! Kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku, selalu aku yang mengalah Sasuke!" Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Rasanya hatinya sakit. Ia mengharapkan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Bukan seperti ini!

" Mengalah? Cih. Kau berpikir seperti itu? Kosong sekali otakmu itu, Sakura. Kau memang perempuan menyebalkan. Bisakah kau berpikir dengan jernih? Bukan mengandalkan emosimu yang selalu membuncah tak karuan. Ingat sesuatu yang ada di perutmu itu. Kau ha-"

" Sasuke!" potong Sakura. " Kau bisa bicara sepanjang tu sekarang hanya untuk membentakku? Bisakah kau gunakan kata-kata panjang itu untuk memperhatikan diriku? Bukannya bertanya bagaimana prasaanku hari ini, bagaimana dengan anak kita hari ini, tapi kau malah membentak dan memakiku seperti ini." Sakura melempar lap yang ada ditangannya itu. Tubuhnya lemas. Tangannya meremas rok yang dipakainya. Ya, sebenarnya ia takut. Ia tak menginginkan Sasuke mengetahui semuanya. " Kau manusia dingin Sasuke, kau… sebenarnya aku menjadi ragu padamu. Jujur aku ragu, apa kau ini cukup mempunyai hati? Apa lagi untuk benar-benar mencintaiku?"

" Sakura kau jang-"

" Katakan Sasuke! Aku ingin semua jelas. Kau..hiks .. kau hanya bersikap manis saat kau butuh aku. Seperti yang kau katakan dulu! Kau sendiri yang bi-"

" Ada apa Sakura aku mulai tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan bodohmu itu!" Sasuke menjambak rambut ravernnya frustasi. Dahinya mengkerut mencoba mencerna setiap ucapan Sakura yang kurang jelas akibat tangisan yang sangat sangat dasyat itu.

Sakura terduduk lemas di sofa berwarna coklat muda di samping kirinya. " Kau lupa Sasuke? Kau lupa dulu, kau melamarku karena kau bilang kau membutuhkanku. Bukan karena kau mencintaiku? Iya kan? Dan kau waktu itu bilang mencintaiku hanya karena menurutmu sudah saatnya.. sudah saatnya aku memberikanmu keturunan kan? Iya 'kan Sasuke! Katakan padaku!" Kepalanya sakit dan berat. Rasanya benar-benar jadi malapetaka saat semua yang dipendamnya akhirnya keluar juga semuanya. Sesak. Rasanya sesak sekali.

" Kau bahkan bisa bicara seperti itu sekarang? Kau menyesalinya!" tanya Sasuke pernuh amarah. Wajahnya memanas karena emosinya sudah benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya. Tak ada lagi pikiran sehat sekarang. Semuanya gelap. Tak ada yang waras.

Sakura sedikit menyibakkan rambutnya dan membersihkan air mata yang sangat membasahi seluruh wajahnya. " Kasian sekali. Ternyata nasibku begini, menjadi korban seorang Uchiha yang keji."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempura mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Wanita itu.. wanita yang di matanya sangat lembut bisa berkata sedemikian rupanya? " K-kau membawa nama Uchiha , Sakura! Jaga mulutmu. Sekarang kau juga bagian dari Uchiha!"

" Ya, makanya dari itu. Kasihan sekali diriku ini!" kata Sakura dengan helaan nafasnya yang berat.

Sriiiiiing…..

Sesaat keadaan pun mereda. Bukan. Bukan mereda melainkan semuanya diam setelah Sakura bicara hal itu.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan. " Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku lelah mendengar bualanmu barusan. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan tidurlah. Biasakan dirimu untuk tidak menjadi menyebalkan."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras jatuh tepat di pipi kiri Sasuke yang putih dan dapat digolongkan mulus. Dalam sekejap pipi itu berubah menjadi merah, mengingat sebagaimana kekuatan Sakura.

" Sasuke aku tak tahu bagaimana. Tapi aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Aku tak menuntut lebih dari ini! Aku bersedia menjadi korbanmu pun aku bersedia. Aku tak keberatan memberikan cintaku untukmu Sasuke. Untukmu dan anak ini. Tidak, tidak sekalipun aku keberatan! Kau.. apa di matamu aku begitu menyebalkan? Kau lelah hidup bersamaku Sasuke? Apa yang be-"

" Sakura! Sudahlah! Kau menjadi liar. Cepat kau ke atas. Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

" Sudahlah Sasuke. Maafkan aku," Sakura menutup wajahnya yang menunduk dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih bergemetar. " Kalau memang begitu, aku.. aku rasa aku takkan menganggumu dan membuatmu sebal Sasuke. Kurasa kau benar-benar bisa hidup tenang sekarang."

"….."

" Tapi jelaskan aku dulu, apa lagi yang kau ingin tuntut dariku? Aku sudah memberikan waktuku untuk melayanimu Sasuke, selama bertahun-tahun aku setia menunggumu dengan hati yang terluka, dengan caci maki dan air mata Sasuke. Dan aku sudah menyerahkan diriku padamu. Apa yang kau butuhkan lagi? Aku.. bahkan aku tidak marah saat melihatmu dan Karin melakukannya. Apa ada yang kurang Sasuke?" Sakura sudah cukup tersiksa selama ini dan apa ini? Pertengkaran hebat, eh?

" Tak ada." Hanya itukah? Tak ada? Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis berklan Uchiha itu. Benarkah?

Bagaikan disayat-sayat hatinya, Sakura hanya diam. Dia rasa tak ada lagi jalan lain menuangkan semua pedihnya dengan tangisan. Cukup semuanya. Beban hidupnya terus bertambah.

Diusap dengan lembut perutnya. Senyum kecilpun menghiasi wajahnya sesaat saat menatap tonjolan di perutnya itu. " Haaaah. Sasuke, aku hanya berharap kau bahagia. Aku.. "

-To Be Continue-

(ngumpet) HALLO! Maaf ya untuk keterlambatan FF ini maaf banget banget banget. Jujur aku hampir discontinue cm masih sayaaaaaaang banget. Ide mentok TT_TT *dibakar*

Gomen… Ceritanya jadi aneh dan mungkin alay + gaje + OOC!

Sasuke bawel ya.. kan ceritanya lagi marah :D hehe *cari pembelaan*

Feelnya ga dapet banget ya! dan so sorry untuk banyaknya typo! Aku sadar banget banyak typo. Akan kuperbaiki chap ini, tpi ga sekarang sudah malam dan aku harus tidur untuk Ulangan Umum. Menyebalkan? Yeah.. benar sekali!

Kenapa TBC nya begini? Lagi-lagi gomeeen (-_-) aku… putus ide . So sorry buat semua semua deh! Kalau kurang panjang, maaf ya.. aku coba panjangin lagi.

Aku ga bisa berenti minta maaf, tapi maaf! Buat yang nungguin dan review2 selama aku ga lanjutin ini, maaf ya mengecewakan klo chap ini ga sebagus yang di harapkan. (._.)

Daku merindukan kalian!

**REVIEW ditunggu! ^^**

info :

buat yang suda review sampai hari ini, makasih banget :D

kalian yang nanya2 PM atau lewat review, sorry aku ga bisa langsung bls karena buka acc ini hehehe jadi kalau mau hubungin aku langsung PM dulu aja hehe mari berkenalan ^^ dan kalau ada yang punya ide buat next chap... cuuuus kasih tau aku! heheh


	13. Daisuke is born

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto -Masashi Kisimoto-**

**Daisuke -Izumii89-**

* * *

><p><strong>I am back! *ditimpukin* ini emang udah luamaaaa banget ga update haha mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca ya! Dan ini the 'last chap' :D<strong>

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Tapi jelaskan aku dulu, apa lagi yang kau ingin tuntut dariku? Aku sudah memberikan waktuku untuk melayanimu Sasuke, selama bertahun-tahun aku setia menunggumu dengan hati yang terluka, dengan caci maki dan air mata Sasuke. Dan aku sudah menyerahkan diriku padamu. Apa yang kau butuhkan lagi? Aku.. bahkan aku tidak marah saat melihatmu dan Karin melakukannya. Apa ada yang kurang Sasuke?" Sakura sudah cukup tersiksa selama ini dan apa ini? Pertengkaran hebat, eh?<p>

"Tak ada." Hanya itukah? Tak ada? Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis berklan Uchiha itu. Benarkah?

Bagaikan disayat-sayat hatinya, Sakura hanya diam. Dia rasa tak ada lagi jalan lain menuangkan semua pedihnya dengan tangisan. Cukup semuanya. Beban hidupnya terus bertambah.

Diusap dengan lembut perutnya. Senyum kecilpun menghiasi wajahnya sesaat saat menatap tonjolan di perutnya itu. "Haaaah. Sasuke, aku hanya berharap kau bahagia. Aku.. "

" …mungkin bukan aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Air mata jelas mengalir deras dikedua pipi putih dan mulus milik Sakura –seorang calon ibu yang cantik. Jeda beberapa detik, tak ada yang bersuara setelah Sakura selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kedua bola mata hijau mudanya menatap Sasuke lekat, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia segela melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengambil mantel tebalnya yang ia gantungan diambang pintu utama rumahnya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, tak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Padahal hati kecilnya berharap akan ada Sasuke yang mencoba mengejarnya, namun nihil. Sakura tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Ia memegang pinggir pintu lalu membukanya. Angin kecang langsung menerpa tubuhnya, air hujan pun yang jatuh ke tanah memantul mengenai ujung kakinya yang menggunakan sandal terbuka. Dingin. Tapi di dalam rumah ini ada yang jauh lebih dingin dari angin ataupun air hujan ini, membekukan hatinya.

~oOo~

BRAAAAK!

Meja tak bersalah pun menjadi sasaran 'nya'. Sasuke memukul keras meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa lembar kertas jatuh berserakkan dan permukaan meja yang tadinya halus, nyaris saja terbelah. Sasuke memegang dahinya dan menopangkan tangannya di atas meja. " Kenapa selalu seperti ini!" ucapnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Setengah mati ia menahan emosinya sedari tadi, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya –sama seperti biasanya- hanya omongan menusuk yang melukai hati istri yang dicintainya. Benar. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura benar adanya, tak ada yang salah. Selalu Sakura yang tersakiti, itu benar. Sasuke pun membenarkan hal itu, namun apa Sakura juga tahu 100% apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan oleh Sasuke –suaminya itu? Begitu berat tanggungan yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke. Rasanya otaknya sesak dan ingin meledak, dan sekarang karena semua pikirannya itu ia lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura –satu-satunya yang ia punya- pergi lagi dari rumah. Lari meninggalkan dirinya. Semuanya hilang dari benak Sasuke, pikirannya kosong. Namun satu yang pasti ia rasakan, ia takut. Takut akan hidup sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

Ternyata air dan angin yang Sakura dengar dari dalam rumah benar-benar kencang seperti apa yang ia pikirkan tadi, saat ia masih terjaga di dalam rumah. Air matanya kini telah bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Kulitnya terasa perih akibat dihujam oleh ribuan titik air hujan, rasanya seperti ditusuki oleh beribu-ribu jarum. Bayangkan betapa derasnya hujan saat ini. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan nyeri –yang dalam maupun luar. Hari sudah sangat malam, ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana saat ini, namun yang ia ingat ia masih punya rumah untuk ia tinggali malam ini. Kepalanya tertunduk, melindungi wajahnya dari air hujan dan terpaan angin, lalu tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan pelan menuju kediamannya sejak kecil yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sana.

.

.

" Kaa-san," ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Suaranya bergetar memanggil ibunya. Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin saat ini dan ia takut kalau sampai bayi dalam perutnya juga merasa dingin.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakura mengetuk pintu rumahnya lagi dan dari luar Sakura bisa melihat cahaya kuning menyala dari dalam rumahnya dan orang yang dipanggilnya Kaa-san telah menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Sakura yang sudah basah kuyub.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk lalu air mata kembali keluar dari matanya. " Kaa-san, biarkan aku tinggal dulu di sini!" Sakura sedikit berlari lalu memeluk ibu tercintanya.

~oOo~

Suara burung-burung menembus ke dalam rumah yang sederhana namun megah ini, milik keluarga utama Uchiha. Bila bisa kita lihat ke dalamnya, Sasuke masih terduduk di depan meja katu di perpustakaan pribadi keluarganya. Kondisinya masih sama, atau bahkan memburuk. Kertas-kertas yang berserakkan masih terhampar dilantai dan bahkan beberapa perabotan diatas meja ada yang terbalik atau hancur. Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Rasanya otaknya benar-benar sudah tidak beres saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali murka pada dirinya dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tahu jelas semalam ada badai hujan seperti akhir-akhir pecan ini dan Sasuke juga tahu betul pasti Sakura melarikan diri semalam. Dan yang membuat Sasuke makin buruk adalah semalam ia membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja dan tidak mencari keberadaan wanita itu sampai saat ini. Ingin Sasuke mengejar, menahan dan membawa wanita itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya tapi ia terlalu malu untuk itu. Seakan sudah tak punya muka lagi jikalau semua hal itu dia lakukan. Ucapan Sakura sangat benar bagi Sasuke, semua yang diucapkan Sakura adalah kebenaran. Maka itu Sasuke pun tak punya alasan apapun untuk membiarkan Sakura tetap berada di sampingnya.

Telinga Sasuke mendengar ketukan pintu dari arah depan rumahnya. Awalnya ia hanya diam, namun karena ketukan itu semakin keras dengan langkah jotai Sasuke menghampiri pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Tepat di hadapannya muncul sosok pria dewasa berambut perak dan menggunakan masker. "Hoi Sasuke," sapa orang itu. Bau lembabnya udara langsung tercium tajam oleh Sasuke, matanya melihat jalanan masih basah dan tanaman-tanaman di halaman rumahnya ada beberapa yang nyaris patah. "Ada perlu apa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau membiarkan aku masuk?" Pria dewasa itu atau yang sudah kita kenal dengan nama Kakashi tanpa segan-segan langsung masuk ke kediaman muridnya itu –berjalan tegap dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Sepi sekali. Mana Sakura?" tanyanya santai.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menggeleng. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kakashi kemudian. Lagi-lagi Sasuke diam, ia hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. "Sepertinya tanpa kau jawab aku sudah tahu."

"Langsung saja katakan keperluanmu datang kemari." Sasuke melewati Kakashi dan masuk ke rumahnya lebih dalam ke ruangan tamu.

"A! Santai saja. Sebenarnya ku harap kau hari ini datang lebih pagi ke kantor Hokage karena ada yang harus dibicarakan mengenai misi selanjutnya. Ini akan memakan tenaga lebih banyak. Karena kau tak datang maka kuputuskan untuk menghampirimu ke sini. Sebagai ketua anbu selain dirimu, setidaknya aku juga harus bertanggung jawab, bukan?" terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya yang kusut dan lemas di sofa hitam miliknya. "Jadi begitu. Langsung kita bicarakan saja sekarang."

"Pastinya. Waktu kita sangat sempit dan aku tegaskan –kita berangkat saat ini."

.

.

Dilain ruang tempat, wanita berambut merah muda yang mirip sekali dengan bunga Sakura tengah sibuk membereskan tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur yang sudah lama sekali rasanya tak ia gunakan. Kamar kesayangannya sedari ia masih kecil. Tempat ia beristirahat atau bersembunyi karena menangis tiap kali ia mengingat pria itu. Matanya bengkak dan memerah, mungkin ini akibat menangis semalaman. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar membiarkan udara pagi yang dingin memasuki ruangan itu dan menyegarkan kulitnya. Untung saja kebolehannya sebagai ninja medis dapat menyelamatkan ia dan bayinya agar tidak mati karena kedinginan dan demam. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan udara pagi menerpa wajahnya. Sekelibat pikiran mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Ia memikirkan Sasuke, bagaimana keadaannya pagi ini. Mengingat semalaman Sasuke terlihat sangat lusuh, pucat dan bahkan Sakura mengajaknya ribut dan pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke pagi ini? Apa ia sakit saat ini, apakah ia sudah sarapan, apa ia sedang pergi atau bagaimana?

~oOo~

Dari jarak puluhan meter, bau anyir darah sudah tercium oleh orang berdarah Uchiha dan kawan-kawan semisinya.

"Sudah dekat," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak. Bukan sudah dekat, tapi di bawah kita ini memang menjadi lintasan beberapa mayat bergeletakkan." Sasuke langsung menangkas ucapan salah satu teman seteamnya. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan motif yang tak biasa. Kakinya sesekali berpijak pada dahan-dahan pohon besar untuk menjadikannya tumpuan.

"Kita harus berhati-hati." Kakashi mempercepat gerakkannya, menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jauh memimpin perjalanan.

.

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar terang di tengah-tengah bumi mulai berjalan ke Barat. Langit menunjukan warna jingga kemerahan, ukiran awan terasa begitu nyata dan beberapa burung-burung berterbangan seraya pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka. Sakura selama seharian ini menahan semua pikirannya mengenai Sasuke. Ia rasanya ingin melupakan sejenak mengenai semuanya dan membiarkannya dapat bernafas lega hari ini. Namun, apapun usahanya pasti di setiap kegiatannya nama Sasuke selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Hari ini Sakura tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai ia biarkan diikat tinggi, lalu wajahnya yang biasanya segar terlihat pucat dan sinar matanya yang biasanya menyegarkan terlihat redup dan sayu. Rasanya waktu tak pernah selama dan semenyakitkan ini.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seseorang tengah memergoki Sakura yang tengah bersandar di tembok dekat jendela geser di dekat ruang makan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Kaa-san."

Orang itu yang dipanggil Sakura Kaa-san, turut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. " Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya penuh kasih. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. " Kaa-san aku pergi ke tempat Ino dulu, ya. Aku ingin membeli beberapa bunga untuk di rumah ini," ucap Sakura dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya. " Aku segera kembali."

Dengan cepat Sakura mengelak. Ia tak mau membicarakan hal ini dulu pada orang tuanya. Ia tak mau menambah beban orang tuanya lagi. Selama ini Sakura selalu mandiri dan tak pernah melibatkan orang tuanya dalam masalah hidupnya. Bukan tidak menganggap keberadaan ibunya, tapi hanya saja Sakura tak ingin ibunya tau beban hatinya selama ini. Apa lagi yang Sakura inginkan ibunya tahu ia hidup bahagia dan akan segera memberinya cucu berdarah Uchiha yang sangat melegendaris itu.

~oOo~

KRING~

Bel yang digantung di atas pintu berbunyi –menandakan ada tamu yang datang.

"Selamat sore- -Sakura!" sapa Ino ramah dan sedikit member penekanan saat menyebut nama 'Sakura'.

Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya menahan sakit di perut yang ia rasakan jikalau ia tertawa.

"Ada apa?" Ino langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya di meja kasir sekaligus meja kerjanya dan berjalan mendekat kea rah Sakura. " Wah! Perutmu sudah besar sekali ya! Kapan melahirkan?" tanya Ino antusias sambil iseng-iseng memegangi perut Sakura yang sangat buncit.

"Entahlah, seharusnya sudah dekat waktunya." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino disertai senyuman. "Aku ke sini tentu ingin mencari bunga yang enak dipandang saat musim dingin seperti ini," lanjut Sakura.

Ino menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Dasar kau ini, masa musim dingin mencari bunga. Silahkan kau lihat-lihat saja dulu. Aku ingin melanjutkan mengisi buku pemasukanku ya!" Ino kemudian meninggalkan Sakura, dan Sakura akhirnya mencoba berjalan ke arah kanan ruangan dimana ada beberapa pot dan puluhan tangkai bunga di sana.

10 menit sudah Sakura menimbang-nimbang mana bunga yang berkenan di hatinya. Namun, sepertinya tak ada yang begitu masuk di dalam hatinya. "Uh.." Sakura mengerang tertahan, ia memegangi perutnya guna menahan beban di daerah itu dan kakinya sedikit melemas.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Karena sedikit khawatir melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu dari belakang, Ino datang menghampiri Sakura dan menopang tubuh sahabatnya itu. "A-aku tak apa Ino!" Sakura langsung bangkit dan berdiri tegap. Ia mengambil 2 tangkai bunga Lilly putih dan menyerahkannya pada Ino. " Di saat musim dingin pun, kau masih punya bunga ini. Aku mau yang ini," ucap Sakura riang.

"Kau mau ini? Sebenarnya untuk siapa?" tanya Ino penuh arti. Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum "Untuk Tsunade-sama. Aku sangat rindu padanya."

"Aku juga ada keperluan dengannya! Kita ke sana bersama ya, tunggu sebentar." Ino membawa bunga-bunga yang dipinta Sakura dan membungkusnya sedemikian rupa indahnya.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama!" teriak Sakura heboh saat membuka ruang kerja utama Hokage. Bola matanya berkeliling mengitari setiap sudut ruangan itu dan ia tak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. "Tsunade-sama?"

Ino yang berjalan di belakang Sakura mulai mengintip ruangan itu dari balik badan Sakura. "Tak ada siapa-siapa?" tanya Ino kemudian. Sakura mengangguk. "Mungkin ia sedang ada kerjaan di luar. Padahal aku ingin memberikannya ini." Sakura sedikit tertunduk.

"Coba saja kita tunggu sebentar. Kau duduklah," kata Ino mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan duduk sementara di dalam ruangan itu dan Ino tetap berdiri di muka pintu masuk sambil melihat ke kiri kanan –tak ada siapapun di lorong.

"Iya I-" Sakura secara relfek memegangi perutnya dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan susah payah. "-arrrrg!"

Ino langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura dan melihat wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan keringat dan tak henti-hentinya mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. "Sa-sakura! Kau kenapa? Ayo aku bantu!" Dengan paniknya, Ino menghampiri Sakura dan membantu Sakura berdiri. "I-ino, bisa bawa aku ke rumah sakit? A-aku..aaarg!" Sakura pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sa-sakura tahan sebentar! Aku akan memanggil para shinobi yang bertugas dekat sini. Kuatkan dirimu, Sakura!" Ino benar-benar panik saat ini. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura –mencari bantuan- yang jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil meremas-remas perutnya menahan sakit yang sangat menguasai dirinya. "Eng.. Arg!"

.

.

SRAK!

"Ugh." Sasuke melengguh tertahan saat entah apalah itu tiba-tiba membuat kulit telapak tangannya tersayat.

Kakashi dan beberapa anbu yang pergi bersama Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah ketua mereka. " Sasuke-san, apa ada masalah?"

Sasuke mengusap telapak tangannya yang luka dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. " Ti-tidak ada."

"Ah untung ada Uchiha-san! Ternyata misi kita hari ini lebih cepat kelar dari biasanya dan bayangkan saja tak ada setengah hari kita sudah bisa pulang!" ucap salah satu shinobi biasa yang mengikuti misi ini.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Jelas sekali diluar biasanya Sasuke bisa langsung menghabisi lawannya tanpa pandang bulu lagi, aura hitam benar-benar menyelimuti Sasuke dan cakranya terlihat kacau.

~oOo~

"Tsunade-sama, ternyata misi har-" salah satu petugas yang mengantar para shinobi dan anbu yang baru saja pulang dari misi tiba-tiba terdiam.

Kakashi langsung mempercepat langkahnya. " Ada apa?"

Sang pertugas membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. " Tsunade-sama tidak ada di ruangannya."

Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke menyusul masuk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tatapannya menyiratkan ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih lagi untuk mendekat ke arah meja kerja sang Hokage. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil serangkaian kecil bunga Lilly yang terjatuh dan sedikit kusut kelopak bunganya.

"Ah! Kalian sudah kembali rupanya!" Salah satu shinobi memakai rompi hijaunya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Tsunade sambil berlari dan terlihat panik –nafasnya memburu. " U-uchiha-san, syukurlah! Sakura-san sedang melahirkan saat ini!"

DEG!

Seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan itu terdiam dan terlihat terkejut, terlebih lagi Sasuke. Ia langsung melempar asal rangkaian bunga yang dipungutnya dan langsung melesat pergi melalui jendela yang terletak di belakang bangku Hokage.

.

.

.

"Arg! Sa-sakit!" nafas Sakura tersenggal. Perawat meletakkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat di atas kasur dorong untuk 1 orang.

"Tahan Sakura-san! Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam!" ucap salah satu perawat mencoba memberikan pengarahan pada Sakura yang ninja medis.

Sakura meremas keras pakaian yang dipakainya. "Ti-tidak bisa!"

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama segera datang. Ia akan membantu!" Salah satu ninja medis di Rumah Sakit membuka pintu ruang melahirkan dengan asal.

Orang yang dicari pun tiba. Dengan wajah panik, Tsunade berjalan cepat dan langsung menghampiri Sakura. "Kau.. kau kenapa? Apa tak bisa?"

Sakura langsung menggeleng dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tsunade yang baru saja melihatnya langsung tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang. "Semuanya, panggil Shizune lalu segera suntikkan obat bius kepada Sakura, sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan kenapa!" dengan suara lantang, Naruto bisa dikatakan berteriak di lorong Rumah Sakit. Terlihat juga Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Ino berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali-kali. " Sakura tiba-tiba saja berteriak di ruang Hokage dan orang-orang bilang ia akan melahirkan!"

"Ng..a-ano, Ino-chan dan Naruto-kun, dari panik lebih baik kita duduk dan mendoakan Sakura-chan ya." Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tak lama setelah itu Sai dan Lee datang dan langsung bertanya hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Lalu lagi-lagi Ino yang pada saat itu bersama Sakura dan mengetahui kejadiannya langsung menceritakan kepada kedua temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Sa-sasuke! Mana si teme!" tanya Naruto panik. Saking khawatirnya memikirkan Sakura ia sampai-sampai lupa kalau Sasuke tak hadir di sana. "Apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Tidak. Yang kudengar Sasuke sedang pergi misi dengan Kakashi-sensei dan beberapa shinobi lain," ucap Ino menjelaskan.

Lee yang sedang duduk diam di dekat pintu ruangan di mana Sakura berada pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Setahuku bukankah team misi itu baru saja kembali? Aku baru saja dari pintu gerbang desa dan yang ku dengar mereka sudah kembali."

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sai kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadinya mulai mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Sakura maksudmu? Sudah 2 jam lewat, dan belum ada siapapun yang keluar dari ruangan itu." Ino menunjuk pintu ruangan itu.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang perawat yang menggunakan masker membawa seorang manusia kecil menggunakan kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan. Manusia kecil itu benar-benar sangat mungil dan seluruh badannya serta tangan perawat itu dilapisi oleh darah merah yang segar. Perawat itu dengan cepat dan hati-hati membawa anak yang ada di tangannya itu menjauh dari sana.

"I-itu.."

"Jang-jangan-jangan itu anak Sakura!" Ino melanjutkan.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana saling menatap satu sama lain bergantian.

Tap tap tap tap

"Uc-Uchiha-san!"

Semua yang berada di lorong dekat ruangan dimana Sakura berada langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara seorang perawat yang menyebut nama itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul masih menggunakan pakaian anbunya. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya kotor dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah orang-orang yang dikenalnya itu.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak Naruto heboh sambil menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "A-anakmu itu sudah lahir, bodoh! Selamat ya Sasuke!" Naruto langsung melompat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Sasuke tersentak. Tubuhnya kaku dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Sa-sakura." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ah iya! Sakura-chan, ia masih ada di dalam sana," jawab Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

" Ya, Sakura masih ada di dalam sana." Timpal Ino.

.

.

.

Kini Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Lee dan tak lupa Sasuke tengah duduk di deretan kursi yang terletak rapi di depan pintu ruangan rumah sakit itu. Sudah hampir 1 jam setelah seorang pewarat keluar membawa bayi Uchiha itu –Sakura belum juga ada kabar. Semuanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Intiplah sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pojokan. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, jemari tangannya saling menaut dan sesekali ia menggertakan giginya. Dalam hatinya ia gelisah dan ia takut sampai ada hal-hal buruk yang menimpa Sakura –istri yang dibuatnya menangis dan pergi dari rumah.

"Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura ya? Ini sudah lama sekali sejak tadi!" tiba-tiba Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Dari nada bicaranya jelas sekali Naruto juga mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Ng.. a-anu, Naruto-kun lebih baik jangan berpikir begitu. Kita berdoa untuk Sakura-chan saja ya." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan mengusap pelan punggung Naruto yang berkeringat.

Ya, dari pada diselimuti oleh rasa khawatir lebih baik berdoa. Sasuke yang mendengar itu tetap diam –tetap tertunduk. Ia berdoa pada Kami-sama setidaknya berikan ia sekali lagi kesempatan untuk minta maaf secara langsung pada Sakura yang sekarang benar-benar sudah menyelamatkan clannya.

Suara dentingan jam yang berada di atas pintu ruangan itu entah mengapa jadi terdengar sangat nyaring sampai-sampai dengan mudah di dengar oleh siapa saja yang ada di sana.

"Ah!" Ino sedikit berteriak akibat terkejut. Ia melihat sosok Tsunade yang keluar dari ruangan itu, matanya terpejam dan bisa dilihat bahwa Tsunade sangat sangat lelah.

Semuanya yang tertunduk langsung mengangat kepala mereka, termasuk Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana?" tanya Lee sebelum yang lain bertanya.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis. "Sudah selesai, ia ada di dalam dan kesadarannya belum kembali."

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sensei?" tanya Ino yang penasaran mengapa melahirnya bisa begitu lamanya.

"Sejak awal Sakura memang tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal. Leher bayinya terlilit oleh tali pusar di dalam perutnya dan itu yang membuatnya harus oprasi. Kondisi Sakura sempat sangat drop di dalam setelah anaknya lahir dan untuk mengembalikan kondisi Sakura agar bisa stabil itu memakan waktu banyak. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir," jawab Tsunade. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya!"

Sebelum Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berdiri tepat di depan Tsunade. Semua orang terkejut melihat prilaku Sasuke yang amat sangat langka bagi mereka. Sasuke membukukkan tubuhnya, "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Kemudian Sasuke langsung masuk ke ruangan dimana Sakura berada.

"Dasar si bocah Uchiha itu, sudah jadi ayah."

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit rasa takut dan ragu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat di mana Sakura tengah berbaring lemas di atasnya. Sasuke tak mendapati kilauan hijau mata Sakura karena kedua matanya itu tertutup. Wajah Sakura juga terlihat agak pucat dan terlihat ada beberapa selang yang tersambung pada tubuh mungil itu.

Tangan Sasuke tergerak. Ia mengangat tangan kanannya perlahan lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada pucuk kepala Sakura. Lalu ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala itu dan perlakuannya itu membuat mata Sakura terbuka.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke diam. Ia tetap diam sambil tangannya yang belum berhenti mengusap rambut merah muda ciri khas Sakura. Ia takut. Jujur ia takut menatap langsung mata Sakura, rasa bersalah benar-benar membuatnya takut kali ini. Ia tertunduk. "Go-gomen nasai," ucapnya pelan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah merendahkan dirimu di depanku dengan meminta maaf. Aku sudah melahirkan anak yang kau minta 'kan? Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan, ia hanya tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya saat ini karena –karena saat ini dengan perlahan namun pasti air mata dengan begitu saja keluar dari matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang memang tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sakura barusan.

Sakura menjawab dengan pelan, mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. "Dulu, saat kau melamarku –ah tidak! Saat memintaku, kau mengatakan karena aku akan berguna bagimu 'kan? Sekarang aku sudah berguna bukan? Ku rasa satu anak sudah cukup, tak usah menyiksa dirimu dengan hidup bersamaku, Sasuke. Kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kau memang hidup berkeluarga dengan orang yang kau cintai, bahagiakan mereka sebagai salah satu bagian dari keluarga clanmu itu."

Sasuka tersentak. Ia mengerti sekarang apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Tunggu! Sebentar, itu bukan yang dimaksud Sasuke. Apa ada yang salah dengan pemikiran Sakura?

"Lebih baik kau berhenti bicara yang macam-macam. Diam dan tidurlah." Sasuke merespon di luar topik membuat Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak di pandang oleh Sasuke.

"Kau..sebegitunya benci denganku?" tanya Sakura. "Kau sejak dulu, apa tidak adakah sedikit rasa cintamu sebagai seorang laki-laki untukku Sasuke?"

Cukup sudah, Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, terlebih hatinya. Tangisannya pecah dan dengan berani ia menatap Sasuke -dengan tajam sekali.

"Saat memintaku menikah denganmu kau hanya mengatakan kalau aku akan berguna. Apa itu benar?"

".."

"Saat pernikahan pun kau tidak menciumku. Kau sangat dingin padaku, kau sangat sangat kasar padaku. Kau bahkan menjauhiku saat menikah dan tetap menganggapku orang lain."

".."

"Bah-bahkan saat itu kau yang belum pernah menyentuhku barang sedikit pun, aku malah melihat Karin keluar dari kamarmu. Tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi manis dan menganggapku ada. Apa itu semua hanya modus sebagai langkah pertamamu agar cepat mendapat keturunan dariku, begitu Sasuke? Bahkan di saat terakhir pun kau membuatku keluar dari rumah!Kenapa Sasuke-kun!"

".."

"Meski begini pun, kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," ucap Sakura lagi sambil terisak.

Penat. Rasanya kepala Sasuke benar-benar penat. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura sampai bisa berpikir seperti itu. Ya memang yang diucapkan Sakura memang benar jikalau diingat-ingat semuanya. Tapi, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menyadari sekejam itukah dirinya selama ini?

"Sa-"

"Sasuke! Jelaskan semuanya. Jangan seperti ini ku-kumohon," kata Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya berkali-kali. Ia butuh kepastian akan segala bentuk kebimbangannya selama ini.

"Makanya kau diam dulu!" Sasuke lepas kendali lagi dan meninggikan suaranya secara tiba-tiba. "Sakura coba kau dinginkan dulu pikiranmu." Sasuke mengusap mata kirinya lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mengatakan, "A-aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, aku bahkan tak tahu kalau aku bisa-" Sasuke memberikan jeda beberapa detik. "-sam-sampai semakin membenci hm Lee, dan masalah Karin bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, tetapi sekali ia pernah memanggilku lewat jendela kamar dan itu pun bersama Suigetsu. Sudahlah itu semua tidak penting lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang!" Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia terlihat terengah-engah seperti orang yang baru saja berlari kiloan meter jauhnya. "Percayalah padaku," gumam Sasuke sambil menempelkan tangan Sakura yang di genggamnya pada dahinya.

" K-kau,"

" Hah, aku jadi banyak bicara. Sekarang lupakan," ucap Sasuke lagi. Mencoba mengatur kembali emosinya yang sempat kacau. "Satu lagi. Aku minta maaf kemarin ini menyakitimu. Aku tak ingin kau tahu kalau aku sebenarnya memikirkan masa depanmu dan masa depan Uchiha kecil itu."

"Sasuke kau jadi banyak bicara," ucap Sakura datar.

"Hn."

"Kau, apa kau menerima begitu banyak misi untuk men-"

"-agar bisa membiayai semuanya." Potong Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, dengan tangan satunya lagi yang bebas, ia mengusap pelan dadanya yang tadi sempat terasa perih namun sekarang terasa sangat hangat. "Sasuke maaf." Sakura tersenyum meski Sasuke tak melihatnya. Sasuke meresponnya dengan anggukkan. Uchiha bungsu itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu meletakkan tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya kembali ke atas tubuh wanita itu. Kembali dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke mulai membukukkan tubuhnya dan mendekat pada Sakura. Tangannya menyentuk kembali pucuk Sakura dan menggenggam beberapa helaian rambut merah muda itu. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan mencium Sakura tepat di bibirnya yang sedikit mengering dengan lembutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan permukaan lembut itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Permisi Uchiha-san." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Keduanya pun menoleh ke arah suara dan mata mereka pun membulat. Dilihatnya seorang perawat berbaju putih berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka sambil membawa suatu buntalan putih yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat bayi mereka tengah memejamkan matanya seperti kebanyak bayi yang baru lahir dimana mereka akan terus tertidur.

"Ingin mengantarkan bayi kalian, Uchiha-san," ucap perawat itu dengan sopan. Ia berjalan menuju samping ranjang Sakura lalu memberikan bayi itu ke tangan Sakura dengan perlahan. "Saya permisi dahulu, Uchiha-san. Oh ya, pihak Rumah Sakit Konoha akan segera memberikan data akte kelahiran bayi ini agar dapat segera diberikan ke pada Hokage untuk di data." Setelah mengucapkan itu perawat yang terlihat masih muda itu pun segera pergi.

Bayi itu terlihat sangat nyaman. Tubuh bayi itu dibungkus oleh kain yang sangat tebal berwarna putih membuat bayi itu merasa sangat hangat -mengingat saat ini masih musim dingin. Kulit bayi itu terliahat sangat putih dan sedikit memerah pada pipinya, bibirnya tipis, dan terdapat rambut-rambut halus di kepalanya berwarna hitam sama seperti yang Sasuke miliki.

"Laki-laki. Sangat tampan," ucap Sakura lembut sembari jemarinya mengusap lembut penuh kasih sayang bayinya itu. "Aku sangat bahagia."

"Hn." Sasuke mendekat dan dengan jari jelunjuknya iya menyentuh jemari bayinya yang mengepal di depan dada.

"Sasuke jangan!" cegah Sakura. "Tanganmu itu kotor, bayi daya tahan tubuh ini sangat kecil. Dengan mudah ia bisa sakit," ucap Sakura dengan penuh perhatian.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Sakura sebal. Ia hanya ingin sekedar menyentuh kulit putih anaknya yang baru lahir itu. Lalu pandangan Sasuke kembali menuju bayi itu, dan betapa kagetnya ia. Matanya melebar dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya bedegup kencang.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti mematung begitu.

"Sha-sharingan."

"Hm? Sharingan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mata anak itu."

Sakura menatap aneh Sasuke, lalu ia menatap bayinya yang memejamkan mata dengan tenangnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan matanya Sharingan? Jangan aneh-aneh Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke terdiam, ia yakin betul saat ia melihat anaknya tadi, anak itu membuka matanya beberapa saat dan menunjukan bola mata Sharingan. Ini diluar akal Sasuke. Seorang bayi yang baru lahir memiliki Sharingan.

"Dia masih terlalu kecil, Sasuke." Sakura mengusap-usap pelan dahi bayinya. Rasanya benar-benar tak ingin henti-hentinya menyentuh bayi itu, kulitnya benar-benar halus terlebih lagi perasaan Sakura yang dulu bayi ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan dalam rahimnya sekarang sudah dapat ia pegang dan ia dekap dengan perasaan hangat.

"Ia benar-benar sepertimu Sasuke, aku iri. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya hitam dan ketampanannya. Aku sangat iri." Sakura berdecah sebal. Setidaknya tak ada ciri-ciri apapun pada bayi ini yang mewakili Sakura.

"Ia akan memiliki hatimu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke. "Jangan sampai ia dingin sepertiku."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn! Tapi jangan cengeng seperti aku. Kuat seperti ayahnya," ucap Sakura dengan tulusnya.

"Sakura, nama bayi ini bo-"

"-kau yang memberi nama. Aku serahkan padamu," potong Sakura. Sejak awal baginya bayi ini milik Sasuke dan ia ingin nama bayi ini diberikan langsung oleh Sasuke.

"Ayahku, dia pernah bilang pada Itachi jika kalau aku punya adik ayahku ingin memberi nama ini."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Apa itu? Ya, aku menyetujuinya." Sakura tersenyum dan tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke, mendekatkan tangan besar itu pada kepalan tangan bayinya.

"Daisuke."

.

.

The End

* * *

><p>KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!<p>

Ending macam apa ini! Maafkan saya ya semuanya . Maaf jikalau ini bukan ending yang sangat sangat memuaskan.

Cerita aneh! Banyak typo! Gada feel! LAMA UPDATE! *digampar*

tapi...

Di sini aku cuma bisa bilang **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT SEMUANYA!**

*curhat* ini fic pertama aku yang membawa aku ke dunia ffn. Ga nyangka responnya baik sampai sekarang, sangat-sangat baik bahkan! padahal setelah aku baca lagi semuanya kok ceritanya aneh begini? Jujur aku sempet mau discont fic ini tapi karena dukungan review kalian semua aku mencoba ^^

Makasih yang mau nunggun fic ini, meski aku berbulan2 ga update tp masih ada ratusan yang baca . maaf lebay tapi aku seneng banget karena ini fic pertama aku heheheh XDDD

Tetep dukung aku di fic fic lainnya ya ^_^

Sebenarnya aku ga mau the end di sini karena rasanya lucu ya liat SasuSaku yang udah nambah 1 baby, tapi aku belum ada ide :D

Ada pemikiran mau buat sequel2 atau MNLWS season 2 yang ceritanya hidup SasuSaku dengan anak2nya nanti. How do you think? :D aku masih mencoba mengumpulkan ide ehehehehe XDDD

.

**MIND TO REVIEW YA!**

Aku butuh saran reader untuk kedepannya lagi :D dan ide untuk kelanjutan cerita ini hehehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya! *bow* maaf untuk segala ke jelekan dan ke anehan fic ini! :DD

* * *

><p>HAI! AKU KEMBALI MENGEDIT FIC CHAP TERAKHIR INI HANYA UNTUK MENAMBAHKAN, JIKA MNLWS II -New Life udah di PUBLISH! HAHAHAHA<p>

AKU MENCOBA MEMBUAT LANJUTAN DARI CERITA INI, SESUAI DENGAN PEMIKIRAN SAAT NEKAT BUAT ENDING CERITA INI ^^

ARIGATOU


End file.
